Sztorm
by MasterSkorpius
Summary: Jakie znaczenie mają sny? Jak daleko mogą zajrzeć? Czy równoległe wszechświaty są w jakikolwiek sposób istotne dla mieszkańców innych równoległych wszechświatów? Kontunuacja Chmurki/Burzy
1. 1: Sny, wizje i ciotki

1\. Sny, wizje i ciotki

Łaskotanie w okolicy twarzy wyrwało go ze snu. Nie jakoś gwałtownie. Zanim całkiem otworzył oczy minęło dobrych kilka minut. Cały ten czas zszedł mu na zastanawianiu się czy chce mu się jeszcze spać. Czuł się całkiem wypoczęty i wiedział, że jeśli zaśnie na jeszcze choćby piętnaście minut, to obudzi się w takim stanie jakby nie spał od tygodnia.

Delikatne, ledwie odczuwalne łaskotanie gdzieś pomiędzy podbródkiem, a szyją powtórzyło się. A może powtarzało się regularnie przez ostanie minuty, a chłopak dopiero teraz na powrót je zauważył? Nie był pewien.

Zerknął w dół i uśmiechnął się lekko widząc niebieską czuprynę leżącej na jego piersi dziewczyny. To jej oddech łaskotał go w szyję. Przesunął spoczywającą na jej plecach lewą rękę wyżej i delikatnie przeczesał jej włosy.

Carroll rozchyliła powieki i i wbiła lekko zaspany wzrok w oczy chłopaka. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- "Długo spałeś" - powiedziała. Jej głos brzmiał dość cicho. Choć brązowowłosy miał pewnie tylko takie wrażenie.

\- "Co? Obudziłem się po tobie?" - zapytał udając zdziwienie. Dziewczyna pokiwała tylko głową - "No weź… Nie można już sobie trochę dłużej pospać w sobotę?" - zaśmiał się czochrając lekko niebieską czuprynę.

\- "Śniło ci się coś?" - spytała przestając chichotać i zdmuchując kosmyk włosów znad nosa.

\- "Śniło" - kiwnął lekko głową.

\- "I co ci się śniło?" - w jej głosie wyraźnie słychać było ciekawość. Wiedziała przy tym, że chłopakowi nie śnił się żaden koszmar. Gdyby tak było, to obudziłby się gdzieś w środku nocy i przy okazji zakłóciłby też jej sen.

\- "Większości nie pamiętam…" - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Sen został dośniony do końca i resztki wspomnień o nim powoli odparowywały z zakątków pamięci brązowowłosego - "Wiem, że były to pierwsze dni w miasteczku… Tylko, że trochę inaczej. I byłaś tam też ty. Tylko trochę inna."

\- "Inna?" - dziewczyna uniosła brew.

\- "Inna. Ale nie lepsza" - odparł - "To jak inny świat. Taki, w którym coś kiedyś ułożyło się inaczej niż w naszym. I chodź tak bardzo znajomy, ten inny świat jest dla nas obcy. I tamta ty też byłaś dla mnie obca. Ale nie dla tamtego mnie."

\- "Mówiłeś, że nie pamiętasz większości" - zaśmiała się lekko.

\- "To nie były wspomnienia" - odpowiedział przeczesując palcami niebieską czuprynę - "To były przemyślenia."

Jeszcze przez kilkanaście długich minut leżeli zaplątani w pościel. Leżeli w przyjemnej ciszy wpatrując się w oświetlone miękkim światłem porannego słońca fałdy kołdry. Zza uchylonego okna docierały co jakiś czas ciche śpiewy okolicznego ptactwa.

\- "Zjadłabym coś…" - westchnęła dziewczyna.

\- "Musiałabyś najpierw wstać" - mruknął Paul uśmiechając się połową ust.

\- "Jestem w stanie" - odparła podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Następnie przeciągnęła się, ziewnęła głośno i odgarnęła kilka niebieskich kosmyków, które opadły jej na oczy - "Zaklepuję miejsce w łazience!" - oznajmiła żywo, po czym przesunęła się na krawędź łóżka i przerzuciła nogi na podłogę. Plaskając bosymi stopami o panele z drewno-podobnego materiału ruszyła ku wyjściu z pokoju.

Brązowowłosy odprowadził ją wzrokiem podnosząc się jednocześnie do pozycji półleżącej. Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w uchylone drzwi, po czym zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i usiadł na materacu. Wzdrygnął się czując niezbyt przyjemny chłód. Wiosna zdążyła się już rozkręcić na dobre, ale temperatura powietrza wciąż bywała złośliwie niska. Czym prędzej wsunął stopy w znajdujące się częściowo pod łóżkiem włochate kapcie i podniósł się z mebla jednocześnie przeciągając się. Poprawił podwinięty rękaw koszulki, po czym zajął się robieniem łóżka. Kiedy pościel była mniej więcej wyrównana, zabrał przewieszone przez oparcie obrotowego fotela spodnie i naciągnął je sobie na tyłek. Z szafy wygrzebał świeży T-shirt i przewiesił go sobie przez bark.

Nie czekał na wolną łazienkę długo. Nawet minuta nie minęła od momentu złapania za koszulkę do chwili, w której drzwi otworzyły się, a do pokoju weszła Carroll. Jej włosy były uczesane w zwyczajową fryzurę. Roztaczała dookoła siebie całkiem wyraźny zapach miętowej pasty do zębów.

Paul zaraz ruszył się z miejsca. Przechodząc obok dziewczyny zatrzymał się na chwilę, położył dłoń na boku jej twarzy i pocałował ją w policzek. Posłał jej uśmiech, po czym zniknął za drzwiami. W łazience spędził kilka minut na porannym zbieraniu się do kupy. Wypluwszy porcję piany i wypłukawszy usta spojrzał w lustro. Uśmiechnął się połową twarzy. Świadomość tego, że ma cały dzień wolny była całkiem przyjemna. Zwłaszcza, że miał go spędzić z niebieskowłosą.

Ściągnął służącą jako piżama koszulkę i założył tą wyciągniętą wcześniej z szafy. Krzywiąc się lekko przez niezbyt przyjemny, sztucznie miętowy posmak, który uczepił się jego języka, wrócił do pokoju. Carroll sterczała przed otwartą szafą i wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiała. Miała na sobie Szarawo-zieloną bluzę z kapturem, która należała do Paula i sięgała jej do połowy uda oraz nieco przykrótkie, jasno niebieskie skarpetki. Chłopak postanowił nie komentować wypożyczenia części jego garderoby i tylko upchnął piżamę pod kołdrą.

\- "Zakładać w ogóle spodnie? Bo siedzimy cały dzień w domu, prawda?" - zapytała dziewczyna wychylając głowę zza otwartych drzwi szafy i oglądając się w stronę brązowowłosego.

\- "Jak chcesz" - wzruszył ramionami chłopak siadając na łóżku i przesuwając się w stronę bliższej do niebieskowłosej krawędzi - "Chociaż rodzice mogą mieć coś przeciwko…"

Carroll zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała po sobie. Następnie ponownie zajrzała do szafy i wzięła coś z jednej z półek. Z jasno-niebieskim zawiniątkiem w dłoni usiadła obok Paula. Ściągnęła założone wcześniej skarpetki i założyła zabrane z szafy rajstopy. Następnie stanęła przed chłopakiem i uśmiechnęła się bardzo zadowolona z siebie.

\- "Powiedzmy…" - Paul nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu - "Masz jakieś ciuchy, które nie są niebieskie?" - spytał unosząc lekko brew.

\- "Tak. Po prostu nie noszę ich prawie wcale" - wzruszyła ramionami - "Mam na przykład różową bluzę, ale jej teraz nie założę."

\- "Dlaczego?" - zdziwił się chłopak.

\- "Twoja jest lepsza" - odparła zakładając na głowę kaptur. Na jej twarzy pojawił się głupawy uśmiech - "Poza tym jak ją kiedyś założyłam, to ktoś powiedział, że wyglądam jak wata cukrowa…"

\- "To źle?"

\- "Cóż… Jeśli do porównania dodasz wredny ton głosu i śmiech…" - skrzywiła się nieco - "Nieważne. Głodna jestem" - oznajmiła, po czym ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Paul bez słowa podążył za nią. Mimowolnie wyobraził sobie dziewczynę we wspomnianym przez nią ubraniu i uśmiechnął się mając jednocześnie ochotę dowiedzieć się kto kiedyś naśmiewał się z niebieskowłosej i sprać mu mordę.

W kuchni siedzieli rodzice chłopaka. Biorąc pod uwagę stosunkowo późną porę, obecność ojca oraz niedokończone jeszcze śniadanie były dość niezwykłe. Widać było jednak po panu Miles'ie, że gdzieś się śpieszy. Jadł szybko i ledwie zwrócił uwagę na wmaszerowującą do kuchni młodzież. Pani Miles nie była zresztą lepsza. Nigdzie się co prawda nie spieszyła, ale za to była równie zaspana co zwykle i praktycznie nie zarejestrowała swojego syna i jego dziewczyny nawet kiedy zaczęli krzątać się w okolicy lodówki. Paul od dawna podejrzewał, że jego matka ma jakieś problemy ze snem.

\- "Okej, ja będę się zbierał" - oznajmił ojciec chłopaka podnosząc się od stołu i odkładając brudny talerz do zlewozmywaka.

\- "Kiedy wrócisz?" - zapytała mama podnosząc głowę znad talerza z nadgryzioną kanapką. Jeszcze przed chwilą niewiele brakowało jej do użycia śniadania jako poduszki.

\- "Postaram się jeszcze dzisiaj" - odparł spokojnym głosem jednocześnie sprawdzając, czy rzeczywiście ma przy sobie wszystko co powinien mieć przy sobie - "Szef ostatnio zapędza nas do pracy jak jakiś niewolników… Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby kazał nam pracować w niedzielę."

\- "Pewnie nie…" - kobieta wymamrotała ledwo słyszalnie - "Miłego dnia."

\- "Nawzajem" - odpowiedział mężczyzna nachylając się nad nią i całując ją w policzek. Następnie ruszył w stronę przejścia do pozostałej części domu - "Na razie, młody" - rzucił do mijanego syna.

Chłopak również się pożegnał, po czym odwrócił się czując lekkie szturchnięcie w ramię. Trzymająca talerz z dość niechlujnie poskładaną kanapką Carroll wpatrywała się w niego znacząco. Brązowowłosy nie za bardzo zrozumiał o co chodzi, więc tylko wzruszył ramionami robiąc jednocześnie zdezorientowaną minę. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

\- "Czy pomiędzy twoimi rodzicami wszystko w porządku?" - zapytała szepcząc mu prosto do ucha.

\- "Raczej tak…" - odparł najciszej jak potrafił oglądając się jednocześnie w stronę siedzącej jakieś dwa, trzy metry do nich mamy - "Mama może być trochę… hmm… Samotna? Ojciec dużo pracuje."

\- "Miejmy nadzieję, że nie wyniknie z tego nic nieprzyjemnego…" - westchnęła cicho niebieskowłosa, po czym odwróciła się i usiadła przy stole stawiając przed sobą niesiony w dłoni talerz. Paul również zwrócił się w stronę kuchni, ale na chwilę zawahał się przed dosiadaniem się do dziewczyny. Przyjrzał się swojej matce, która właśnie kończyła żucie kanapki. Przez dłuższy moment próbował sobie przypomnieć sytuacje interakcji pomiędzy jego rodzicami, których był światkiem. Następnie zaczął je analizować, ale nie wychodziło z tego nic konkretnego. W końcu poddał się, wzruszył ramionami i usiadł.

Posłał siedzącej obok Carroll ponury uśmiech, po czym zajął się swoim śniadaniem.

* * *

W telewizji nie leciało kompletnie nic ciekawego. Nawet te nieliczne kanały, które zwykle pokazywały coś interesującego i wartego oglądania były wyjątkowo nudne lub idiotyczne. No bo ile można oglądać bandę przygłupów kłócących się o kupę śmieci wystawioną na aukcję, bo jej właściciel przestał płacić rachunki. To może i było zabawne za pierwszym razem, ale dziesiąty program oparty na tym samym pomyśle, a do tego pozbawiony kolejnej porcji inteligencji i znośnego humoru był dużą przesadą.

Paul i leżąca obok niego na kanapie Carroll nie byli zachwyceni. Słaby pomysł na spędzenie kilku godzin stał się pomysłem tragicznym, a sytuacja pogarszała się z minuty na minutę. Doszło do tego, że dziewczyna zaczęła bawić się ściągaczem od bluzy, a chłopak bezmyślnie wpatrywać się w okolice ekranu nawijając jednocześnie kosmyk niebieskich włosów na palec. Po tym jak prawie się zaplątał, stwierdził, że ma dość.

\- "Co robimy?" - zapytał. Dzięki temu, że niebieskowłosa leżała tuż przy nim nie musiał mówić zbyt głośno.

\- "Może jakiś film?" - zaproponowała puszczając ściągacze i wyginając szyję tak by móc spojrzeć na Paula.

\- "Nie wiem czy chcę zmarnować dwie godziny po to, żebym się spocił i żeby rozbolały mnie oczy i głowa" - skrzywił się.

\- "To co w takim razie robimy?" - spytała z trudem skrywając zdziwienie. Poprzednia odpowiedź chłopaka była dość niespodziewana i dziwna.

\- "Możemy się przenieść na górę…" - mruknął wymacując pilot, który w międzyczasie został wsunięty pod poduszkę. Wycelował go w stronę ekranu, na którym wyświetlał się jakiś idiotyczny program i przycisnął kwadratowy, czerwony przycisk z nieco wytartym, białym symbolem zasilania. Dyskusja jakiś dziwnych typków została ucięta, a urządzenie wyłączyło się z cichym cmoknięciem.

Carroll przesunęła nogi nad krawędzią kanapy i usiadła podpierając się po bokach rękami. Kątem oka zerknęła na Paula, który również podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i właśnie zaczął nakładać włochate kapcie. Mebel skrzypnął cicho gdy chłopak wstał. Niespokojnym krokiem oddalił się się w stronę schodów, nie oglądając się nawet na niebieskowłosą, która w ciszy obserwowała go nie ruszywszy się z miejsca. Zmarszczyła brwi. Coś zdecydowanie było nie tak.

Podniosła się bezgłośnie wsłuchując się jednocześnie w ciche, oddalające się skrzypnięcia drewnianych stopni. Czując lekki chłód pod stopami osłoniętymi jedynie przez niebieskie rajstopy podreptała do kuchni. Pani Miles zdążyła już dawno zniknąć gdzieś w głębi domu by zajmować się swoimi sprawami, więc pomieszczenie było puste. Od strony uchylonego okna nadlatywało świeże powietrze i nieco przytłumione, miłe dla ucha dźwięki, które okazjonalnie zagłuszał pomruk silnika samotnego samochodu.

Dziewczyna opierając się o blat jednej z dolnych szafek otworzyła jedną z górnych i wyciągnęła z niej niewysoką szklankę. Obrzuciła ją przelotnym spojrzeniem - szkło pokryte było półprzeźroczystymi plamami powstałymi w skutek wielu godzin spędzonych w zmywarce. Wzruszyła ramionami. Miała zamiar się napić, a nie popisywać się czystością naczyń przed jakimiś gośćmi.

Otworzyła lodówkę i wzdrygnęła się lekko gdy jej twarz owiał chłodny podmuch. Z jednej z półeczek przymocowanych do drzwi zdjęła karton soku pomarańczowego. Wypełniła przyjemnie pachnącym płynę połowę szklanki, po czym odłożyła opakowanie na miejsce. Przysiadła na krawędzi blatu i pociągnęła łyk zimnego napoju z naczynia.

Trzymała szklankę przez przydługie rękawy bluzy. Głównie dlatego, że naprawdę nie lubiła zimna. Doświadczała go od dziecka i nigdy się doń nie przyzwyczaiła. Chłód wpełzający pod pierzynę, czy przebijający się przez zbyt cienkie ubrania praktycznie mordował jej odporność, sprawiając, że zimą bardzo często chodziła przeziębiona.

Tak było kiedyś.

Tu i teraz nie było zimna. Można było dostrzec tylko ciepło otaczające wszystko w okół. Ciepło, o które trzeba było za wszelką cenę dbać.

Odłożyła szklankę do zlewu i ruszyła ku wyjściu z oświetlonej wpadającymi przez okno promieniami słońca kuchni. Bezgłośnie przedreptała przez pokój i wspięła się po schodach. Znalazłszy się na górze zaraz skręciła do pokoju Paula i wślizgnęła się przez uchylone drzwi. Chłopak leżał na łóżku i z ponurą miną wpatrywał się w sufit.

Zbliżyła się po cichu i usiadła na krawędzi łóżka. Materac skrzypnął z cicha pod jej ciężarem, ale Paul zdawał się jej nie zauważać. Cały czas gapił się w jakiś punkt na białym suficie, nie odzywał się ani nie ruszał. Tylko jego pierś unosiła się w rytm oddechów.

\- "Wszystko okej?" - zapytała dziewczyna łapiąc brązowowłosego za rękę. Jej głos zdawał się być ledwo słyszalny.

\- "Nie… Głowa mnie boli…" - odparł krótko chłopak. Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza. Carroll zaczęła bezwiednie pocierać kciukiem dłoń brązowowłosego - "Ten dzisiejszy sen prześladuje mnie bardziej niż wszystkie koszmary jakie miałem w życiu."

Dziewczyna położyła się obok niego. Nie wiedząc co powiedzieć spojrzała na Paula pytająco.

\- "Widziałem już świat w tej wersji" - mruknął po chwili - "W tej ze snu. Jeszcze zimą. Dosłownie przez sekundę, ale widziałem."

\- "Ale to tylko sen i wizja…" - odezwała się cicho - "Czy coś jeszcze?"

\- "Nie wiem…" - odparł - "Mam wrażenie jakby to było ważne, ale tak na prawdę nic nie wiem."

\- "To bardziej przeczucie, czy odczucie?" - zapytała - "W sensie… Czy przeczuwasz, że coś się stanie, czy raczej czujesz, że coś się stało?"

\- "Ciężko powiedzieć" - westchnął - "Ten drugi się nie odzywa i chyba pierwszy raz w życiu się z tego powodu martwię… Cholerne geny babci…"

\- "Wiesz co?" - dziewczyna przysunęła się do niego. Położyła głowę na jego piersi i owinęła jego nogę swoimi - "Jeśli coś ma nastąpić to nastąpi. A jeśli już się stało, to już w ogóle nie ma się co przejmować. Czas pokaże o co chodzi."

\- "Masz rację" - uśmiechnął się. Jego myśli jednak nie uspokoiły się ani trochę. Nie to, że się nie zgadzał z niebieskowłosą. Rację miała niezaprzeczalnie, ale te wizje były na tyle niecodzienne, że nie mógł tak po prostu o nich zapomnieć.

Nagle do głowy wpadł mu pomysł, który zdawał się być idealnym rozwiązaniem obecnej sytuacji. No… przynajmniej z początku. Bo im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej zaczynał wątpić w swoje zdrowie psychiczne.

Dlatego też przestał. Zastanawiać się.

\- "Chyba napiszę do ciotki…" - powiedział zerkając na Carroll.

\- "Nie wiem wiele o twojej ciotce…" - mruknęła dziewczyna - "...ale czy twoja babcia nie jest bardziej doświadczona?"

\- "Jest. I rzeczywiście wolałbym z nią pogadać" - odparł chłopak - "Ale ona nie za bardzo umie obsługiwać telefon" - westchnął ciężko.

\- "Och."

Paul podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i zabrał leżący na stoliku nocnym telefon. Odblokował ekran i stuknął w niego kilka razy palcem. Carroll objęła go w pasie opierając się brodą na jego barku i zaczęła śledzić wzrokiem ruchy jego rąk.

P: Cześć.

Odpowiedź przyszła tak szybko, że chłopak zaczął podejrzewać ciotkę o rozpoczęcie pisania przed otrzymaniem wiadomości.

CM: Nie mam czasu na pisanie, Paul.

CM: I tak niedługo przyjedziesz.

CM: Wtedy pogadamy.

\- "Hę?" - Paul uniósł brew.

CM: I weź ze sobą swoją dziewczynę. Chcę ją poznać.

CM: Dalej nie będę odpisywać.

\- "Co to było?" - głos Carroll przerwał niezręczną ciszę jaka zapadła po serii wiadomości.

\- "Moja ciotka…" - odparł niezadowolonym głosem Paul. Następnie podniósł głowę i odwrócił się stronę drzwi - "Mamo!" - zawołał nie mając wielkiej nadziei na odpowiedź. Carroll, która pozostawała wciąż w tej samej pozycji skrzywiła się i posłała chłopakowi lekko zirytowane spojrzenie. Nie spodziewała się, że krzyknie jej prawie do ucha.

\- "Co?" - stłumiony przez ściany głos pani Miles wybrzmiał w momencie, w którym jej syn zaczynał wątpić w to, czy go usłyszała.

\- "Kiedy ostatnio gadałaś z ciotką?" - zapytał brązowowłosy. Tym razem zawołał nieco ciszej.

\- "Co? Czekaj, nie słyszę" - głos stał się nieco głośniejszy. Przez chwilę z korytarza dało się słyszeć zbliżające się kroki. Chwilę później kobieta zajrzała do pokoju przez uchylone drzwi - "Hm?"

\- "Kiedy ostatnio gadałaś z ciotką?" - chłopak powtórzył pytanie bawiąc się trzymanym w dłoni telefonem. Wciąż oparta o jego bark dziewczyna wbiła wzrok w panią Miles.

\- "Bo ja wiem? Dawno… Może we wrześniu…" - zastanowiła się. Paul i Carroll wymienili spojrzenia - "A co?"

\- "Chciałem się o coś jej zapytać, a ona napisała, że niedługo do niej przyjadę i wtedy pogadamy" - odparł brązowowłosy - "I wiedziała, że mam dziewczynę."

\- "Normalne" - mama machnęła ręką - "Jak byłyśmy małe to ciągle sobie w ten sposób z ludzi robiła żarty" - uśmiechnęła się - "Idę, bo mam coś do zrobienia" - oznajmiła, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami, które, w prawione lekko w ruch, otwarły się o kilka centymetrów szerzej wydając przy tym z siebie przeciągły jęk.

\- "Czyli twoja ciotka jest… eem… jasnowidzką? Jasnowidzem?" - Carroll zmarszczyła brwi - "To się w ogóle odmienia?" - mruknęła bardziej do siebie niż do znajdującego się tuż obok chłopaka.

\- "Między innymi" - odpowiedział Paul - "Mniej więcej tak samo jak babcia, tylko że bardzo lubi się popisywać. Zresztą wychodzi na to, że niedługo ja poznasz" - uśmiechnął się krzywo. Jego ciotka nie należała do osób, które chciałby przedstawiać komukolwiek. A już zwłaszcza swojej dziewczynie.

\- "Czyli czekamy…" - dziewczyna oparła się o głowę brązowowłosego.

\- "Ano czekamy…" - mruknął chłopak.

Choć oczywiście nie spędzili całego dnia na czekaniu. Przez większość czasu robili mniej lub bardziej losowe rzeczy, do których należało między innymi ponowne wydobywanie przenośnej konsoli z kartonu schowanego do szafy. Pod wieczór nawet obejrzeli sobie film. Aby uniknąć niewygody włączyli go na telewizorze w salonie. Nie żeby leżenie na kanapie było wygodniejsze od leżenia na łóżku. Największa różnica tkwiła w rozmiarach ekranów. Laptop nie był pod tym względem żadną konkurencją dla telewizora.

Cała ta "rozmowa" z ciotką okazała się być zadziwiająco pomocna. Paul przestał rozmyślać nad znaczeniem ostatniego snu, co znacznie poprawiło mu humor. Z drugiej jednak strony zaczął zastanawiać się kiedy też przepowiedziane wydarzenia będą miały miejsce. W tym przypadku szybko odpuścił. Spędzanie czasu z Carroll było znacznie bardziej zajmujące.

Zresztą po co tyle miałby myśleć na ten temat? Odpowiedź przyjdzie przecież szybciej niż się tego spodziewa.

 **Wyszło krótko :/**

 **Mam nadzieję, że następne rozdziały wyjdą dłuższe. Pewnie tak zresztą będzie. Tutaj po prostu za szybko zużyły mi się rzeczy, które chciałem w tym rozdziale zawrzeć. No nic... recenzujcie, followujcie itp, itd.**

 **~MasterSkorpius**


	2. 2: Kto wcześnie wstaje

2\. Kto wcześnie wstaje, ten zdycha przez cały dzień.

Niezasłonięte najmniejszą chmurką słońce świeciło jasno, ogrzewając każdą powierzchnię, do której były w stanie dotrzeć jego promienie. A do wielu nie docierały, bo był wczesny ranek i rodzima gwiazda wisiała nisko nad horyzontem. Wszystko rzucało długie i niewyraźne cienie.

Jak na złość, blada twarz wysokiej dziewczyny maszerującej chodnikiem należała do miejsc w pełni wystawionych na oddziaływanie promieni słonecznych. Do tego jej czarne włosy co chwilę szarpały podmuch chłodnego wiatru. Nie podobało się jej to ani trochę. Pogoda mogłaby się w końcu zdecydować.

Wzdrygnęła się. Nie od zimna. Nie wiedziała do końca dlaczego. Od momentu, w którym podniosła się z łóżka czuła się tak średnio. W sumie to ruszyła się z domu tylko po to, żeby potowarzyszyć w szkole swojej dziewczynie. No… i żeby nie zdechnąć z nudów. Powoli zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy to wszystko rzeczywiście było warte męczarni, które ją czekały. Pewnie zaraz po wejściu do jakiegokolwiek ogrzewanego budynku zacznie smarkać jakby miała alergie na wszystko. A na pierwszej lekcji zaśnie z policzkiem przyklejonym do zeszytu. A jak się obudzi, to głowa będzie jej pękać do końca dnia. Wspaniale…

Jej humor zdążył się jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć wkrótce po przekroczeniu progu domu. Mniej więcej w momencie, w którym stwierdziła, że nie chce jej się czekać ani dzwonić do Paula i pogodziła się z tym, że do szkoły doczołga się samemu. Nie wiedziała, czy jej sąsiad i jego dziewczyna wyszli wcześniej, czy też przespali budzik i średnio ją to obchodziło. Choć wciąż wolałaby iść z kimś. Droga wydawałaby się krótsza.

W końcu dotarła do szkoły. Niecałe piętnaście minut zajęło jej przemaszerowanie odcinka chodników dzielącego jej dom i szary budynek, w którym spędzała tylko trochę mniej czasu niż w domu. Przekroczywszy próg nie odczuła żadnej zmiany temperatury. Tylko wiatr przestał wiać. Poza tym wciąż było neutralnie.

Nie chciało się jej schodzić do szatni więc upchnęła cienką kurtkę do plecaka. Nie pozostało w nim po tym wiele miejsca, ale dziewczyna i tak nie miała zamiaru nic tam dopakowywać. Zarzuciła bagaż na plecy i ruszyła w kierunku sali. Z trudem przypomniała sobie nowy plan lekcji. Obowiązywał co prawda już od kilku miesięcy, ale wciąż mieszał jej się z poprzednim. Dlatego też brak jakiejkolwiek znajomej twarzy w okolicy sali, w której zaraz miała mieć lekcje nie wydał się jej wcale taki dziwny. Przewróciła tylko oczami i nie chcąc nadwyrężać pamięci sięgnęła do torby po swój brudnopisowy notatnik. Zawsze trzymała w nim kartkę z aktualnym planem.

Notatnik znajdował się w solidnej, grubej okładce, która niegdyś była jasna, ale przez parę lat została mocno wzbogacona przez dziewczynę o różnokolorowe wzorki. Do tego zdążyły się na niej pojawić drobne, ale liczne uszkodzenia. Wygięte rogi, odsłonięty karton i inne skutki noszenia notatnika w torbie. Tak naprawdę liczyło się jednak to co było wewnątrz. A było tam naprawdę wiele rzeczy. Zaczynając od barwnych rysunków, przez teksty piosenek - zarówno takich do zapamiętania jak i takich, które były twórczością właścicielki zeszytu - i zapisy nut, aż po drobne notki i coś przypominającego wpisy do pamiętnika.

Na samym końcu notatnika, pomiędzy ostatnią, wykonaną z nieco grubszego papieru stroną, a tylną okładką rzeczywiście znajdował się nowy plan. Razem z kilkoma innymi kartkami, które w tym momencie nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia. Dziewczyna rzuciła okiem na czarno-białą tabelkę wydrukowaną na połowie kartki i zasępiła się. Numer sali się zgadzał. Godzina rozpoczęcia lekcji również.

Pełna najgorszych przeczuć wcisnęła notatnik z powrotem między kurtkę, a nieliczne zeszyty, po czym ruszyła w stronę sekretariatu. Tuż obok drzwi do niego znajdowała się bowiem tablica informacyjna, na której któraś z sekretarek co jakiś czas wywieszała najróżniejsze kartki. Czarnowłosa praktycznie nigdy nie zwracała uwagi na wiszące tam papierzyska. O naprawdę ważnych rzeczach dowiadywała się zazwyczaj z rozmów z kolegami, od nauczycieli albo od swojej dziewczyny. Wiedziała, że pewnego dnia to beztroskie zachowanie obróci się przeciwko niej, ale nie była jakoś specjalnie przygotowana konsekwencje. Zwłaszcza dziś.

Dlatego też widząc kartkę z zastępstwami, na której wyraźnie napisano, że jej klasa przychodzi dwie godziny później z powodu nieobecności jednego z nauczycieli przeklęła niczym szewc, który stuknął się młotkiem w palec. Kilka osób przechodzących korytarzem aż obejrzało się w jej stronę z wyraźnym zdziwieniem i lekkim zniesmaczeniem na twarzach.

Wiedząc, że jeśli wróci teraz do domu, to pewnie zaśnie na kanapie i nie ruszy się do końca dnia, postanowiła poczekać w szkole. Ignorując dzwonek podreptała przez pustoszejące korytarze w kierunku sali, w której miała mieć lekcję trzecią. Na miejscu klapnęła na podłogę pod ścianą.

Normalnie wyciągnęłaby notes i zaczęła robić coś konstruktywnego… może… Ale tym razem nie za bardzo miała na to ochotę. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad powysyłaniem sms-ów do kilku swoich znajomych, ale szybko zrezygnowała. Skoro wiedzieli, że lekcje zaczynają się później, to pewnie pozwolili sobie na godzinkę snu więcej. Podejrzewała, że jej dziewczyna już się obudziła, ale nie była pewna, więc nawet nie sięgała po telefon.

Westchnęła ciężko i oparła się głową o ścianę wbijając jednocześnie wzrok w sufit. Oddalona od niej o ponad dwa metry powierzchnia niegdyś była biała i czysta. Przez lata jednak zdążyła się na niej osadzić warstwa brudu. W paru miejscach widać było nawet efekty idiotycznych zabaw uczniów, którzy podrzucali swoje buty w górę tworząc brudne odciski na stropie.

\- "Co tu robisz?" - usłyszała dochodzący gdzieś z boku, charakterystyczny, skrzeczący głos - "Nie powinnaś być na lekcji?"

Dziewczyna miała ochotę w jakiś sposób wyrazić swoją pogardę, ale wiedziała, że to nie najlepszy pomysł. Dlatego tylko opuściła nieco głowę i spojrzała na niezbyt wysokiego, łysego faceta ze szpiczastym nosem. Dyrektor Lemongrab.

\- "Mam odwołane dwie pierwsze lekcje" - odparła zgodnie z prawdą. Nie musiała przecież wymyślać żadnych historyjek.

\- "To idź do biblioteki albo świetlicy!" - rozkazał swym nieprzyjemnym głosem, po czym odczekał chwilę, aż uczennica podniesie się z podłogi, zbierze wszystkie swoje rzeczy i ruszy do któregoś z wymienionych miejsc. Zanim samemu ruszył korytarzem odprowadził dziewczynę podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

Pozbawiona wyboru czarnowłosa powlokła się w kierunku biblioteki. W przeciwieństwie do łysola, który zdawał się rządzić szkołą, wiedziała, że o tej porze żadnemu nauczycielowi nie będzie się chciało siedzieć samemu w świetlicy. Sama za to nie mogła tam wejść bez nauczyciela, który by się nią opiekował. Tak napisano w regulaminie świetlicy, który kiedyś dziewczyna musiała przeczytać na głos po tym jak któryś z nauczycieli na zastępstwie się na nią wściekł.

Biblioteka przywitała ją intensywnym zapachem książek i serdecznym uśmiechem bibliotekarki. Kobieta miała blond włosy, aparycje żółwia i pracowała kiedyś jako polonistka. A przynajmniej tak dziewczyna słyszała, bo kariera nauczycielska starszej pani skończyła się dobrych parę lat wcześniej.

Zapytawszy się, czy może przesiedzieć tą i następną lekcję w bibliotece, czarnowłosa usiadła przy jednym z ustawionych pod ścianą z oknami stolików. Wypchany głównie kurtką plecak położyła obok metalowej nogi od stołu i rozejrzała się dookoła. Przez położone po jej lewej stronie okno widać było puste boisko i bujające się lekko na wietrze drzewa. Po prawej za to stało kilka rzędów regałów, których półki uginały się wręcz pod ciężarem książek. Większość z nich była w niezbyt zachwycającym stanie. Stare, wyblakłe okładki trzymały się tylko dzięki warstwie żółknącej taśmy klejącej. Większość wypożyczających je uczniów nie za bardzo się tym przejmowała i tylko jeszcze bardziej pogarszała stan woluminów. Rozdarcia, napisy i zwykle niecenzuralne rysunki wykonane przez dzieciarnię były aż zbyt częstym widokiem.

Dziewczyna nie mając nic ciekawego do roboty, podniosła się z krzesła i zaczęła przeglądać zawartość półek. Szybko zorientowała się w podziale regałów na gatunki i znalazła część poświęconą fantasy, science fiction i horrorom. Chwilę oglądała tytuły ustawionych równo książek. Były we względnie dobrym stanie. Głównie dlatego, że wypożyczano je rzadziej, bo nie były lekturami. Czarnowłosa zdecydowała się na jedną z powieści sławnego pisarza nazwiskiem Król. Coś pomiędzy horrorem, a thrillerem. Lubiła tego typu książki.

Rozsiadła się wygodnie na swoim miejscu przy oknie i otworzyła powieść na pierwszej stronie. Zaczęła czytać, ale nie udało jej się przebrnąć przez więcej niż dwie strony. Oczy same jej się zamykały, a głowa powoli opadała w stronę blatu. W końcu senność przemogła, a dziewczyna przysnęła opierając się na zgięciu łokcia.

Obudziło ją trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Nie miała pojęcia ile spała i nie obchodziło jej to za bardzo. Najchętniej ucięłaby sobie jeszcze kilka minut drzemki, ale zdawało jej się, że słyszy jakiś znajomy głos.

\- "Profesor Bear przysłał mnie, żebym oddał słowniki" - głos należał do jakiegoś chłopaka. Dało się słyszeć wyraźny huk stosu książek lądującego na blacie biurka bibliotekarki - "Przeprasza, że zapomniał oddać w piątek."

\- "Nie szkodzi" - odpowiedziała swoim zwyczajnie powolnym głosem bibliotekarka.

Czarnowłosa zdecydowała się w końcu podnieść głowę, żeby zobaczyć kim był ten uczeń, którego głos zdawał się być tak znajomy.

Zamarła napotykając wzrok białowłosego punka z ziemistą skórą. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął się zbliżać w jej kierunku. Wzdrygnęła się i prawie rzuciła do ucieczki gdzieś pomiędzy regały. Prawie, bo doskonale wiedziała, że było już za późno.

\- "Cześć Mar-mar" - przywitał się szczerząc zęby. Zatrzymał się zaraz przy stoliku i nachylił się nad nią, opierając się o blat. Jego irytująca fizjonomia i długie, nieregularnie przycięte włosy znajdowały się zdecydowanie za blisko.

\- "Spadaj Ash" - syknęła starając się wcisnąć w te słowa tyle jadu ile się tylko dało. Tylko rozmowy z tym świrem jej brakowało.

\- "Wiedziałem, że tęskniłaś" - zaśmiał się w sposób, który szczególnie irytował dziewczynę. Następnie usiadł na brzegu stołu, który zaskrzypiał pod jego ciężarem. Czarnowłosa odsunęła się nieco - "Powiedz tylko słowo, a znów będziesz z tym zajebistym gościem" - uderzył się pięścią w swą wątłą pierś.

\- "Rozmawialiśmy już o tym…" - westchnęła lekko zaspanym głosem, w którym wyraźnie słychać było narastającą złość - "Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego."

\- "Nie powinieneś iść na lekcję Ash?" - zapytała przysłuchująca się tej rozmowie bibliotekarka.

Chłopak drgnął i zsunął się ze stołu. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle posłuchać i czy nie odgryźć się jakimś niemiłym komentarzem, ale w końcu zrezygnował. Był zbyt wielkim tchórzem, żeby zadzierać z nauczycielami. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi, a wychodząc posłał dziewczynie paskudny uśmiech.

Wzdrygnęła się. Każde spotkanie z tym typem stresowało ją bardziej niż najważniejsze sprawdziany. Podziękowała uśmiechem bibliotekarce za wtrącenie się, a potem spróbowała się znów skupić na powieści. Nie szło to jej za dobrze. Słowa zaczęły się rozjeżdżać, a literki zrobiły się niewyraźne jakby ktoś podstawił zdjęcie strony w naprawdę słabej rozdzielczości. Zamrugała kilka razy, ale nie za bardzo to pomagało. Wzruszyła więc ramionami i postanowiła dokończyć przerwaną chwilę temu drzemkę.

* * *

Bonnibel wmaszerowała do szkoły i natychmiast ruszyła do szatni, żeby pozbyć się lekkiej ciemno-różowej kurtki, w której przyszła. Mając całkiem dużo czasu do początku lekcji, wysłała Marcelinie krótką wiadomość z zapytaniem o jej aktualne położenie. Nie otrzymawszy natychmiastowej odpowiedzi wzruszyła ramionami, napisała czarnowłosej gdzie sama będzie, po czym ruszyła w stronę odpowiedniej sali. Zastanawiała się, czy jej dziewczyna nie przyszła przypadkiem do szkoły za wcześnie. Trochę wypadło jej z głowy przypominanie o zastępstwie, a Marcelina nigdy nie była na bieżąco z jakimikolwiek wydarzeniami w szkole.

Pod odpowiednią klasę mogłaby trafić z zamkniętymi oczami, a do tego nie zaczęła się jeszcze lekcja i korytarze były puste, więc marsz nie zajął jej nawet dwóch minut. Odłożyła swój różowawy plecak pod ścianę i nachyliła się nad nim. Wyciągnęła z nieco przesadnie wypakowanego wnętrza całkiem grubą książkę, otworzyła ją na zaznaczonej kartonową zakładką stronie i zaczęła czytać. Nie miała za bardzo nic innego do roboty biorąc pod uwagę tymczasową nieobecność jej przyjaciół.

Przed dzwonkiem zdążyła przebrnąć przez ponad pięć stron. Zresztą po nim nie przestała czytać. Gwałtownie podnoszący się poziom hałasu i rosnąca liczba uczniów pałętających się po korytarzach nie rozpraszały jej jakoś. Przez wszystkie te lata spędzone w szkołach nauczyła się odcinać od otaczających ją dźwięków.

Zarejestrowała jednak dźwięk przypominający nieco upuszczany na podłogę worek ziemniaków. Zerknęła na podłogę przy ścianie, tuż obok miejsca w którym stała. Na zimnej, betonopodobnej powierzchni siedziała Marcelina. Sądząc po ogólnym wyglądzie twarzy nie wyspała się za bardzo minionej nocy. Albo czuła się naprawdę paskudnie. Bonnibel natychmiast zamknęła książkę i upchnęła ją do plecaka, po czym nachyliła się nad czarnowłosą.

\- "Cześć Bonnie" - wymamrotała dziewczyna. Uśmiechnęła się słabo - "Mogłaś mi powiedzieć, że mamy dziś później lekcje…"

\- "Sorki…" - uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco - "Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz strasznie…"

\- "Dzięki wiesz…" - Marcelina udała niezadowolenie - "Ale nie… Czuję się tak sobie…"

\- "Mogłaś zostać w domu" - mruknęła Bonnibel przykładając dłoń do jak zwykle bladego czoła swej dziewczyny. Syknęła z niezadowoleniem - "Masz temperaturę…"

\- "Nudziłabyś się beze mnie w szkole" - wyszczerzyła się ignorując obserwacje różowej.

\- "Naprawdę powinnaś iść do domu…" - powiedziała z troską.

\- "Przeżyję" - czarnowłosa machnęła ręką - "Dzisiejszy dzień jest do dupy i mam wrażenie, że jak pójdę do domu, to dalej taki będzie. Będę tylko leżeć na kanapie, przykryta kocem i oglądać telewizję czując się jak trup… Tutaj przynajmniej mogę pogadać z tobą…"

\- "Ale jak zostaniesz w szkole to na pewno ci się nie polepszy" - zaprotestowała Bonnibel - "Jeśli szybko weźmiesz jakieś leki i zadbasz o siebie, to będziesz chora przez góra kilka dni. Ale jeśli zostaniesz tutaj, wystawiona na bakterie i wirusy, to będzie tylko gorzej."

\- "Pozwól jej zostać jedną lekcję, bo będzie działo się coś ważnego" - wtrącił się znajomy głos. Dziewczyny obejrzały się w stronę, z której dochodził. Obok nich, oparty o ścianę stał Paul. Uśmiechnął się do nich pogodnie. Tuż za nim stała Carroll, która pomachała do nich przyjaźnie - "Potem zwolnij się i idź z nią do domu."

\- "Na jakiej podstawie mam się zwolnić?" - Bonnibel uniosła brew. Naprawdę nie lubiła opuszczać lekcji. Chociaż w tej konkretnej sytuacji akurat chętnie by to zrobiła. Co nie znaczyło, że jej moralność nagle się zmieniła.

\- "Mam przeczucie, że Iceking usprawiedliwi ci cały dzień. I Marcelinie przy okazji" - odparł chłopak - "O nic się nie martw."

\- "Przeczucie" - brew dziewczyny powędrowała nieco wyżej.

\- "Sama go zapytaj po lekcji" - wzruszył ramionami.

Różowowłosa przez chwilę mierzyła go wzrokiem, po czym ciężko westchnęła i otworzyła swój plecak. Z jakieś wewnętrznej kieszonki wydobyła listek witaminowych tabletek i wręczyła dwie z nich Marcelinie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na lek z pewną niechęcią, ale zaraz połknęła je nawet się nie krzywiąc. Smakowały jak cytryna. Prawie…

Kilka minut później dołączyli do nich Jake i Lady. Chłopak jak zwykle ubrany był w żółtą bluzę i jak zwykle był niewyspany. Dodatkowa godzina snu na niewiele się zdała w jego przypadku. Koreanka wyglądała za to całkiem rześko. Była też z czegoś wyraźnie zadowolona, ale nikt się nie dopytywał z czego. Gdy tylko zobaczyła w jakim stanie jest Marcelina zaczęła ją namawiać na powrót do domu wtrącając co chwilę do swych wypowiedzi zdania po koreańsku, których wciąż nie rozumiał Paul. Chłopak blondyny w nadzwyczaj aktywny jak na siebie sposób odciągnął dziewczynę od czarnowłosej bojąc się, że czymś się zarazi.

Jeszcze przed końcem przerwy udało się wytłumaczyć sytuację. Doszło w sumie do tego, że Jake i Lady wciągnęli się w jakąś zaciętą dyskusję z Paulem i Carroll. Marcelina wykorzystała sytuację i chwytając delikatnie za ramię przyciągnęła Bonnibel w swoją stronę.

\- "Spotkałam dziś Asha…" - szepnęła krzywiąc się.

\- "Gadał z tobą?" - różowowłosa zapytała cicho. Wiedziała jak niekorzystnie na jej dziewczynę wpływa obecność tego obdartusa.

\- "Ta… Pieprzył to co zwykle. Bibliotekarka go odstraszyła" - opowiedziała czarnowłosa.

Różowa nie odezwała się już ani słowem. Z lekkim uśmiechem rozczochrała czarną czuprynę siedzącej przed nią bladej dziewczyny.

* * *

Pan Iceking przyszedł prawie pięć minut po dzwonku. Jak zwykle był tak rozkojarzony, że nie za bardzo ogarniał co się wokół niego działo. Nie zauważył nawet jak źle wyglądała przysypiająca w trzecim rzędzie Marcelina. Zdołał tylko wziąć się za siebie na tyle, żeby sprawdzić obecność i rozpocząć wykład. Potem zaczął się gubić w swych opowieściach, zapętlając się co jakiś czas i popełniając dość oczywiste błędy, które zaraz poprawiał gubiąc się przy okazji jeszcze bardziej.

Cały ten niezdarny wykład trwał dobre pół lekcji, przez które wszyscy przytomni jeszcze uczniowie zastanawiali się, czy stary belfer nie powinien już przypadkiem udać się na emeryturę. W pewnym momencie nauczyciel nagle przerwał gadaninę i podrapał się ubabranym w kredowym pyle palcem po głowie. Następnie odsunął się od tablicy i zaczął przeglądać leżące na biurku papiery. Po chwili szeleszczenia kartkami uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i kilkoma głośnymi stuknięciami w blat zwrócił uwagę klasy. Większość śpiących obudziła się i zaczęła rozglądać dookoła zdezorientowanym wzrokiem.

\- "Prawie bym zapomniał" - zaśmiał się profesor - "Ale mam dla was dość istotną wiadomość. W przyszłym tygodniu zaczynają się terminy wycieczek szkolnych. Mamy możliwość wyjazdu nad morze, a konkretnie do Świerkowego Brzegu. Jesteście chętni?" - zapytał patrząc po klasie. Większość uczniów zareagowała dość entuzjastycznie. Tylko kilku przewróciło oczami ciężko wzdychając. Ktoś nawet wrócił do przerwanej przez stukanie drzemki - "Okej… Widzę, że większość jest za. Muszę was jeszcze poinformować, że prawdopodobnie będziemy połączeni z jedną z młodszych klas" - parę osób zabuczało w dezaprobacie - "Oj bez przesady. Pewnie i tak nie będziemy sobie wchodzić w drogę. Nie będziecie mieli z nimi wiele do czynienia. Dobra…" - zebrał stosik papierów, który wcześniej ustawił na środku blatu - "Rozdam wam teraz zgody na wyjazd. Są na nich wszystkie potrzebne informacje, łącznie z ceną wyjazdu. Poproście rodziców, żeby je podpisali i przynieście je do końca tygodnia. Najlepiej razem z pieniędzmi" - ruszył między ławki zostawiając na każdej po jednej kartce.

Paul z trudem powstrzymał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Zamiast tego tylko wyszczerzył się szeroko. Jego ciotka, ta sama, które dwa dni wcześniej przewidziała jego odwiedziny mieszkała właśnie w Świerkowym Brzegu. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć jak to zgadła. Cholerne geny babci… To będzie ciekawy wyjazd.

Wtedy na jego ławkę wjechała zadrukowana kilkoma linijkami tekstu kartka. Szybko przeleciał wzrokiem jej zawartość. Cena była całkiem rozsądna jak na tygodniowy wyjazd. Właściwie to nawet jego oszczędności spokojnie starczyłyby na pokrycie kosztów. Miejsce noclegu nawet kojarzył. Był tam raz. Jego rodzice żałowali tego wyboru, bo pokoje dla tak niewielkich grup jak trzyosobowa rodzina były dość drogie.

Obejrzał się na Carroll, która wpatrywała się w swoją kartkę z kwaśną miną. Chłopak skrzywił się. 'No tak' pomyślał zerkając na swą zgodę 'Podpis rodzica lub opiekuna prawnego…'. Sprawa zaczęła się nieco komplikować.

Gdy ostatnia z kartek wylądowała na ławce, wiadomo było, że lekcja już się skończyła. Do dzwonka było co prawda daleko, ale uczniowie stali się tak niezorganizowani, że prowadzenie zajęć było niemożliwe. Szum rozmów zalał salę, kilka osób zaczęło łazić od ławki do ławki, a nauczyciel odpuścił sobie ingerencję. Usiadł za biurkiem i jakby nigdy nic zaczął czytać książkę.

Tak mniej więcej wyglądało pozostałe pół lekcji. Paul i Carroll zaczęli obgadywać sprawę zgody, ale ich rozmowa szybko zeszła na inne tematy. Problem matki niebieskowłosej był na tyle duży, że trzeba było poświęcić na niego nieco więcej niż kilkanaście minut.

Parę minut przed dzwonkiem, Bonnibel stwierdziła, że nie ma co dłużej czekać. Podniosła się z krzesła i zrobiła dwa kroki w stronę ławki Marceliny. Dobudziła czarnowłosą kilkoma szturchnięciami w bok, po czym pomogła jej wstać i zaciągnęła ją w stronę nauczyciela.

\- "Profesorze?" - Bonnibel zwróciła uwagę belfra. Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok znad książki - "Mam pytanie."

\- "Tak?" - zapytał przymykając książkę.

\- "Marcelina nie czuje się najlepiej…" - wskazała na widocznie chorą towarzyszkę, która nie miała nawet energii na pełne kiwnięcie głową - "Chciałam ją odprowadzić do domu…" - zaczęła, po czym ucichła zastanawiając się co jeszcze może powiedzieć. Okazało się, że nie musiała mówić już nic.

\- "Och!" - belfer wydał z siebie coś w rodzaju okrzyku - "Jak się czujesz Marcelino?"

\- "Mniej więcej tak jak wyglądam…" - mruknęła ponuro.

\- "Wiecie co? Napiszę wam obydwu usprawiedliwienie do końca dnia" - oznajmił odkładając książkę na bok. Wyciągnął dziennik, odszukał odpowiednią stronę i zaczął pisać - "Bonnibel. Zadbaj o nią."

\- "Eemmm… dobrze…" - zgodziła się dziewczyna. Bo co innego miała odpowiedzieć? I tak miała zamiar to zrobić. Przy okazji była też nieco zdziwiona reakcją nauczyciela - "Dziękuję za usprawiedliwienie."

\- "Nie ma za co" - uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie, po czym zerknął na nadgarstek, na którym nosił zegarek - "Idźcie już. Unikniecie tłumu."

Bonnibel zamrugała ze zdziwieniem, po czym pociągnęła Marcelinę w stronę ławek. Szybko spakowała swoje rzeczy i odwróciła się, by pomóc czarnowłosej. Nie zdziwiła się wcale widząc, że dziewczyna nie rozpakowała się na początku lekcji. Prawdopodobnie zasnęła w kilka sekund po zajęciu miejsca.

Kręcąc lekko głową, różowowłosa zarzuciła bagaż na plecy i pociągnęła pocącą się od rosnącej gorączki towarzyszkę za sobą, w stronę wyjścia z klasy. Odprowadziło je kilka zazdrosnych spojrzeń, na co kompletnie nie zwróciły uwagi.

Po wyjściu na pusty korytarz, dziewczyny nieco przyspieszyły. A przynajmniej Bonnibel to zrobiła. Marcelina po prostu dała się ciągnąć starając się jednocześnie nie przewrócić. W ten sposób całkiem szybko udało im się dotrzeć do piwnicy, w której znajdowała się szatnia. Większa część tego piętra podzielona była metalowymi słupkami i siatką na niewielkie boksy, w których zamontowano zestawy haczyków do wieszania kurtek. Drzwi do boksów były czasem zamykane przez woźnego, co straszliwie irytowało uczniów wychodzących wcześnie ze szkoły. Tym razem na szczęście szatnię dało się otworzyć bez problemu. Różowa raz dwa założyła na siebie kurtkę, po czym zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na towarzyszkę.

Marcelina stała na zewnątrz boksu i męczyła się z zapięciem troszkę przepakowanego plecaka. Dobranie się do środka zajęło jej dłuższą chwilę. Wyciągnęła z niego wymiętoszoną, czarną kurtkę, w którą wplątał się jej brudnopis. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i zarzuciła ciuch na grzbiet, po czym znów pochyliła się nad bagażem i wsadziła notes z powrotem. Następnie uniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

Bonnibel odwzajemniła uśmiech i złapała czarnowłosą pod ramię, po czym poprowadziła ją do wyjścia z budynku. Zdążyły wyjść jeszcze przed dzwonkiem.

 **Postaram się, żeby całość ciągnęła się jak najdłużej xD**

 **Czego jak na razie nie da się powiedzieć o rozdziałach...**

 **Piszcie recenzje, pytajcie, itp.**

 **~MasterSkorpius**


	3. 3: Spojrzenie w tył

3\. Spojrzenie w tył

Torba pacnęła o betonową podłogę i prześlizgnęła się po niej aż pod ścianę. Nikt z przechodzących korytarzem uczniów nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Losowe rzeczy latające sobie na przerwach zwykle były tak właśnie traktowane. Dopóki oczywiście nie wydawały z siebie naprawdę głośnych dźwięków przy upadku. I nie były jakoś specjalnie wielkie. I nie robiły nikomu krzywdy.

Powolnym krokiem, Paul podążył w tym samym kierunku, w którym chwilkę wcześniej posłał plecak. Oparł się o ścianę i zerknął na zbliżającą się Carroll, która właśnie ściągała swoją torbę z zamiarem ułożenia jej obok rzeczy chłopaka. W dłoni cały czas ściskała lekko pogniecioną zgodę na wyjazd.

\- "Trzeba zastanowić się jak zdobyć podpis twojej matki…" - brązowowłosy prawie słowo w słowo powtórzył pytanie sprzed parunastu minut. Z początku planował wrócić do tematu dopiero w domu, ale zauważył, że dziewczyna nie przestaje o problemie myśleć.

\- "Nie możemy podrobić podpisu?" - zapytała niepokojąco obojętnym głosem. Wzrok wbijała w czubki swoich tenisówek.

\- "A masz na czym się wzorować?" - spytał spokojnie. Zdążył już nieco przemyśleć tą opcję. Niebieskowłosa nie za bardzo. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, po czym pokręciła bezgłośnie głową - "Właśnie…" - westchnął - "Skorzystamy z tej opcji jeśli wszystko inne na co wpadniemy nie wypali."

\- "A pieniądze?" - zapytała cicho. Po przymusowej przeprowadzce pozostały jej tylko jakieś żałosne oszczędności, które nie były w stanie pokryć nawet połowy ceny wycieczki. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek miała więcej…

\- "Nie martw się o to" - odparł chłopak - "Bez ciebie nigdzie nie jadę, więc zrobię wszystko, żebyś pojechała" - uśmiechnął się. Akurat kwestię pieniędzy miał w pełni przemyślaną.

Dziewczyna uniosła na chwilę wzrok i spojrzała z ledwie widocznym uśmiechem na Paula. Zaraz jednak na jej twarzy pojawiło się coś w rodzaju strachu. Natychmiast powróciła do świdrowania wzrokiem podrapanych, białych czubków swoich butów. Przerażała ją perspektywa spotkania z matką.

\- "Wszystko okej, Chmurko?" - zapytał Paul. Jego głos był spokojny i delikatny. Dziewczyna z trudem przekonała się by pokręcić przecząco głową. Zanim zdążyła się choćby odezwać, chłopak przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno przytulił - "Co jest?" - spytał cicho.

\- "Nie chcę rozmawiać z matką…" - powiedziała lewie słyszalnie. Zbierało się jej na płacz, za co miała ochotę ugryźć się w tyłek. Do tego była pewna, że przechodzące korytarzem osoby gapiły się na nią.

\- "Wiem" - mruknął brązowowłosy, po czym oparł się o ścianę nie puszczając Carroll. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak ją pocieszyć. Mógł co prawda powiedzieć, że nie pójdą do jej starego domu, ale nie chciał jej okłamywać, bo bezpośrednie zwrócenie się do jej matki było najpewniejszym sposobem na zdobycie podpisu.

Chłopak uniósł wzrok i rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Kilka przechodzących przed nim osób natychmiast spojrzało w inną stronę udając, że niczego nie widzą. Kilka bardziej bezczelnych osobników kontynuowało niezbyt dyskretne gapienie się. Należała do nich między LSP i jej paczka. Dziewuchy szeptały między sobą chichocząc średnio co dziesięć sekund.

Paula kompletnie to wszystko nie obchodziło. Ludzie mogli gapić się ile chcieli, miał gdzieś ich opinię. Zresztą tylko przytulał swoją dziewczynę.

\- "Co jest?" - zapytał Jake, który dopiero teraz przydreptał pod klasę. Tuż obok niego szła wyższa od niego o głowę Lady. Była lekko zaniepokojona i zaintrygowana.

\- "Nic" - odparł krótko chłopak. Jego głos nie zdradzał emocji.

Blondyn kiwnął powoli głową. Przez dłuższą chwilę wszyscy stali w milczeniu. Ciszę przerwała dopiero Carroll, która w końcu odczepiła się od chłopaka i oparła się o ścianę obok. Nie zwracając uwagi na nic, zamrugała lekko zaczerwienionymi oczami i sięgnęła do kieszeni spodni. Wyciągnęła z niej zmiętą w kulkę chusteczkę, rozwinęła ją i oczyściła nos. Zrobiła kilka kroków w poprzek korytarza i wyrzuciła ją do kosza na śmieci, po czym wróciła do Paula. Odetchnęła ciężko.

\- "Dlaczego coś co powinno być fajne jest tak stresujące?" - zapytała nie zwracając się do nikogo konkretnego.

* * *

Lekcja była… wyjątkowo znośna. Nauczycielka prowadziła interesujący wykład, zwracając jednocześnie wystarczająco dużo uwagi na klasę, by uczniowie nie spali i nie gadali za głośno. Nie wymagała przy tym, żeby dzieciaki jej słuchały, czy też zapełniały swoje zeszyty sensownymi notatkami. Każdy mógł robić cokolwiek mu się podobało dopóki przestrzegał regulaminu, nie przeszkadzał i sprawiał wrażenie, że słucha. Można było pisać, rysować, czy nawet korzystać z telefonu, czy laptopa jeśli tylko raz na jakiś czas zerknęło się na zapełniającą się słowami, symbolami i rysunkami tablicę. Niektórzy czasem zjadali na tych lekcjach swoje śniadania.

Prowadząca lekcję belferką była pani Giant. Była młoda, bardzo wysoka i miała długie, niebieskie włosy. Troszkę jaśniejsze niż Carroll. Do tego miała nieco skośne oczy, tak jakby któryś z jej rodziców był Azjatą. Zazwyczaj ubierała się na zielono i nosiła brązową opaskę, która powstrzymywała jej włosy od spływania na twarz. Była chyba jedną z najmilszych osób pośród ciała pedagogicznego.

Była też w jakiś sposób związana ze zmarłym na początku roku wuefistą. Nikt z uczniów nie wiedział dokładnie o co w ich związku chodziło, przez co powstawało od cholery plotek. Wiadomo było tylko, że po śmierci Billego, nauczycielka nie pojawiała się przez dwa tygodnie w szkole. Mało kto widział ją też na mieście. Zupełnie jakby gdzieś wyparowała.

Paul oderwał wzrok od pokrytej masą informacji tablicy i zerknął na swój zeszyt. Krótka notatka z samego początku lekcji zwykle wystarczyła by z pomocą podręcznika nauczyć się na sprawdzian, ale chłopak, tak jak zresztą większa część klasy, lubił spisać sobie trochę konkretów. Dzięki temu jego materiały edukacyjne wyglądały całkiem porządnie.

Spojrzał na schowany za swoim piórnikiem telefon i przyciągnął go do siebie. Obudził urządzenie przyciskiem umieszczonym na boku obudowy i z trudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu. Carroll znów dobrała się do jego komórki i ustawiła dziwny obrazek na tapetę blokady ekranu. Tym razem było to zdjęcie jej stopy z dorysowaną flamastrem buźką. Chłopak nie miał zielonego pojęcia kiedy niebieskowłosa to zrobiła.

Odblokował ekran jednym pociągnięciem palca i przez kilka sekund kontemplował z uśmiechem obrazek ustawiony w tle. Zdjęcie przedstawiające jego i Carroll na tle jakiś roślin. Paul nie za bardzo pamiętał gdzie dokładnie było zrobione. Wiedział tylko, że na początku wiosny, niedługo po tym jak zrobiło się cieplej.

Szturchnął czubkiem palca ikonkę w kształcie kanciastego, komiksowego dymku z uśmiechniętą emotikonką wewnątrz. Ekran natychmiast zajęła lista ostatnich rozmów tekstowych. Chłopak przesunął ją nieco w dół, po czym tapnął w odnośnik do konwersacji z Bonnibel Bubblegum. Listę zastąpiła seria wypełnionych tekstem dymków w różnych kolorach, którą zaraz częściowo zasłoniła klawiatura ekranowa. Zaczął pisać.

P: Jak tam Marcelina?

Różowowłosa odpisała dopiero po chwili.

B: Leży na kanapie zawinięta w koc. Dałam jej jakieś leki.

Po naciśnięciu na przycisk "wyślij", dziewczyna przez chwilę wpatrywała się w ekran oczekując na odpowiedź. Zaraz jednak otrząsnęła się i zerknęła na elektryczny czajnik wypełniony w połowie wodą. Podgrzewana ciecz zaczynała wściekle bulgotać. Tuż obok, na kuchennym blacie stały dwa kubki. Obydwa pochodziły z zestawu sprezentowanego Simonowi przez Betty. Każdy z nich miał inny kolor i obrazek. Bonnibel specjalnie wybrała czerwony z truskawką i różowy z muffinką.

Wewnątrz kubków znajdowały się torebki z herbatą, a obok talerzyk z wcześniej przeciętą na pół cytryną. Woda zaczęła wrzeć, na co czajnik zareagował natychmiastowym wyłączeniem się.

Prawie w tym samym momencie leżący na blacie telefon zawibrował oznajmiając przyjście nowej wiadomości. Odblokowała ekran i spojrzała na prowadzoną z Paulem rozmowę, obok której migał mały, czerwony wykrzyknik.

P: Życz jej ode mnie i Carroll szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia

B: Okej.

Odpisała krótko i wcisnęła telefon do kieszeni. Ruszyła w stronę czajnika, złapała za jego plastikową rączkę i ostrożnie zalała torebki z herbatą. Gorąca woda natychmiast zaczęła robić się złocisto-brązowa. Bonnibel odłożyła urządzenie na miejsce, po czym całkowicie skupiła się na kubkach. Po chwili chwyciła za kartoniki przymocowane do pływających w napoju woreczków za pomocą białych nitek i ruszyła nimi kilka razy. Stwierdzając, że herbata ma już odpowiedni kolor, wyciągnęła torebki i podkładając pod nie dłoń ruszyła w stronę zlewu. Odgiętym do tyłu małym palcem otworzyła znajdującą się pod zlewem szafkę i wrzuciła zużyte woreczki do umieszczonych tam koszy na śmieci. Zatrzasnęła drzwiczki i odkręciła wodę, za pomocą której opłukała dłoń z kropelek napoju. Wytarłszy ręce w jeden z kuchennych ręczników powróciła do kubków. Do jednego z nich wycisnęła całkiem sporo soku z cytryny.

Zakończywszy przygotowania wzięła naczynia w dłonie i skierowała się w stronę przejścia z kuchni do salonu. Powoli i ostrożnie, uważając by nie wylać ani kropli napoju na podłogę zbliżyła się do kanapy, przed którą stał wyświetlający jakąś barwną kreskówkę telewizor. Obeszła mebel dookoła i zatrzymała się tuż przed leżącą na nim czarnowłosą. Dziewczyna owinięta była w koc i nie wyglądała na jakoś specjalnie zadowoloną. Głównie dlatego, że i bez koca było jej gorąco. Widząc różowowłosą uśmiechnęła się słabo i leniwie podniosła się do pozycji półsiedzącej. Bonnibel podała jej ciepły, czerwony kubek pełen jasno-pomarańczowego płynu, po czym usiadła obok i podmuchała na zawartość swego naczynia. Marcelina przysunęła się do niej i oparła o jej ramię. Ostrożnie siorbnęła swoją herbatę.

\- "Jak się czujesz?" - zapytała Bonnie obracając kubek w dłoniach.

\- "Jak piec hutniczy…" - odparła niezbyt zadowolonym głosem czarnowłosa. Ponownie siorbnęła łyk gorącego płynu.

\- "To dobrze" - różowa nie uśmiechnęła się, ale zarówno wyraz jej twarzy jaki i głos były całkiem pozytywne - "Twój organizm walczy z chorobą."

\- "Mógłby odpuścić sobie bomby termonuklearne…" - jęknęła dziewczyna robiąc niezadowoloną minę.

\- "Ciesz się, że nie masz kataru" - Bonnibel pokazała towarzyszce język za co dostała lekkiego szturchańca w bok.

\- "Weź… Nawet nie chcę sobie tego wyobrażać…" - mruknęła czarnowłosa popijając ze swojego czerwonego kubka - "Nie wiem, czy mamy tyle chusteczek w domu."

Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła względna cisza. Słychać było tylko siorbanie i przyciszone dźwięki z kreskówki. Marcelina jako pierwsza skończyła swoją herbatę. Przechyliła się w dół i odłożyła pusty kubek na podłogę. Nie chciało jej się dosięgać do dzielącej kanapę i telewizor ławy. Następnie położyła głowę na kolanie Bonnie i podciągnęła koc pod brodę. Różowa położyła jej dłoń na skroni i wplątała palce w długie czarne włosy.

* * *

Obrotowy fotel skrzypnął z cicha pod ciężarem brązowowłosego. Chłopak odepchnął się nogami od podłogi i obrócił mebel w stronę biurka. Z kieszeni wyciągnął telefon. Odblokował go i ponownie tego dnia zajął się pisaniem SMS-ów. Tym razem ich adresatem był chłopak o przezwisku BMO. Był on drugim największym nerdem w klasie i najlepszym informatykiem jakiego Paul znał.

Ten fakt był zresztą powodem dla którego brązowowłosy słał wiadomość. Przez długie godziny spędzone w szkole, chłopak wpadł na pewien pomysł, do którego potrzebował dość zaawansowanych umiejętności informatycznych. Normalnie pewnie w ogóle by o tym nie pomyślał, ale przypomniało mu się to, co BMO zrobił na początku roku szkolnego.

P: Siema. Mam takie małe pytanko

Nerd odpisał praktycznie natychmiast. Pewnie siedział właśnie przy komputerze, a telefon maił pod ręką.

BM: ?

'Ktoś tu jest trochę leniwy' przeszło Paulowi przez myśl.

P: Nie orientujesz się przypadkiem, czy szkła przechowuje gdzieś skany dokumentów, na których znalazłyby się podpisy rodziców?

BM: na szkolnym servie mają tylko stronkę

BM: zaglądałem tam niedawno

BM: a po co ci to tak w ogóle?

P: Cholera…

P: Sorry, ale nie wiem, czy mogę wyjaśnić

BM: spoko

P: Dzięki za info

Westchnął ciężko i odsunął od siebie urządzenie. Proste rozwiązanie właśnie przepadło. Odchylił się w tył, na co oparcie fotela zareagowało przeciągłym skrzypnięciem. Mebel był już dość stary i co chwilę domagał się odejścia na emeryturę. Jego właściciel czasem bał się, że coś pęknie i wyląduje tyłkiem na podłodze. Albo na jakieś ostrej części.

Nie to było jednak teraz ważne. Trzeba było pomyśleć w jaki sposób przekazać Carroll złe wieści. Lub wymyślić jakiś sposób na zdobycie podpisu jej matki. Szkoda tylko, że nie miał żadnych pomysłów. Kompletna pustka w głowie.

Wtedy do pokoju weszła niebieskowłosa. Już w drzwiach ściągnęła swoją niebieską bluzę z kapturem - było wystarczająco ciepło, żeby dało się nosić t-shirty bez dostawania gęsiej skórki - odsłaniając turkusową bluzkę z granatowym obrazkiem przedstawiającym siedzącą na kamieniu syrenę, która zwracała się plecami do oglądającego. Cisnęła zdjęty ciuch w kierunku łóżka, po czym sama na nim usiadła krzyżując nogi. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie do Paula, który obserwował ją odkąd przekroczyła próg. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w piersi gdy tylko przez myśl przeszło mu to, że musi powiedzieć dziewczynie o braku wirtualnej wersji dokumentów.

Kiedyś trzeba to było jednak zrobić…

\- "Napisałem do BMO" - odezwał się nie odwzajemniając uśmiechu. Carroll musiała dobrze odczytać jego emocje, bo natychmiast spoważniała - Powiedział, że szkoła nie przechowuje wirtualnych kopii dokumentów. A przynajmniej nie na szkolnym servie. Dyro i sekretarki mogą je mieć gdzieś na kompach, ale z tym będzie ciężko.

\- "Nie ma szans tam się dobrać?" - zapytała z nutką nadziei w głosie.

\- "Musielibyśmy włamać się w nocy do szkoły…" - odparł - "I wziąć ze sobą BMO, bo komputery pewnie będą zahasłowane."

\- "Czyli musimy iść do mojej matki…" - wymamrotała cicho i opuściła głowę. Wbiła wzrok w swoje paznokcie.

Potwornie żałując, że powiedział to co właśnie powiedział, chłopak podniósł się z fotela i usiadł na łóżku, tuż obok niebieskowłosej. Bez słowa objął ją i przysunął bliżej. Dziewczyna zareagowała spokojniej niż w szkole. Prawdopodobnie zdążyła przemyśleć sprawę i pogodzić się z ewentualnością spotkania z matką.

\- "Mam nadzieję, że uda się ją przekonać…" - mruknęła. Jej głos był nieco stłumiony przez to, że wtuliła twarz w szyję chłopaka.

\- "Może przejdziemy się na spacer?" - zaproponował z policzkiem opartym o czubek jej głowy.

\- "Okej" - Carroll odsunęła się nieco, uniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

* * *

Samochód zatrzymał się przed bramą willi z całkiem głośnym piskiem hamulców. Otworzyły się przednie drzwi pasażera i z pojazdu wysiadła niewysoka, różowowłosa dziewczyna w ciemno-różowej kurtce. Zanim odeszła, nachyliła się do wnętrza.

\- "Dziękuję za podwózkę" - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- "A ja dziękuję za opiekę nad Marceliną" - odparł siedzący za kierownicą Simon - "Do zobaczenia."

\- "Do widzenia" - odpowiedziała, po czy zatrzasnęła drzwi i obeszła samochód dookoła, przechodząc z ulicy na chodnik. Zatrzymała się na chwilę i odprowadziła wzrokiem odjeżdżający samochód. Następnie odwróciła się na pięcie i poprawiając wżynające się w jej bark ramiączko od plecaka ruszyła w stronę znajdującej się metr od bramy furtki.

Metalowa konstrukcja otworzyła się prawie bezgłośnie. Peppermint cały swój wolny czas spędzał na wyszukiwaniu niedoskonałości w domu i ogrodzie, więc i do furtki musiał się dobrać.

Tak właściwie to Bonnibel nie była pewna, czy mężczyzna spędzał **cały** swój wolny czas na łażeniu dookoła i naprawianiu wszystkiego, co naprawy wymagało. Często bowiem znikał na długie godziny nie mówiąc gdzie idzie. Było to dość dziwne biorąc pod uwagę to, że do sklepów jeździł zawsze o tej samej porze i nie wychodził na miasto. No chyba, że z jakiegoś powodu musiał, ale wtedy mówił o tym różowowłosej lub zostawiał stosowną informację przyczepioną magnesem do drzwiczek piekarnika.

Tym razem dziewczyna nie znalazła nic takiego. Peppermint nie zniknął również w żaden tajemniczy sposób. Właściwie to nie zniknął wcale. Krzątał się w kuchni przygotowując jedzenie na nadchodzący tydzień, którego nie miał czasu zrobić w weekend.

Odwrócił się słysząc wchodzącą do pomieszczenia Bonnibel i zaraz oderwał się od garnków, żeby przygotować talerz i sztućce.

\- "Przyszłaś później niż zwykle" - odezwał się grzebiąc w szafce z naczyniami. Nie spojrzał przy tym na siadająca przy stole dziewczynę - "Byłaś u Marceliny?"

\- "Tak" - odparła - "Marcelina źle się poczuła. Pan Iceking zwolnił ją i mnie, żebym ją odprowadziła do domu."

\- "Och… Co jej jest?" - zapytał bardziej z uprzejmości niż ciekawości. Zatrzymał się przy kuchence elektrycznej z talerzem w dłoni i zaczął nakładać jakieś mięso. Na blacie obok stał plastikowy kubełek z surówką.

\- "Nic takiego" - odpowiedziała wzruszając ramionami. Na stół tuż przed nią wjechał talerz z obiadem i sztućce - "Poczuła się słabo i miała gorączkę."

\- "Oby szybko wyzdrowiała" - mruknął pod nosem Peppermint wracając do gotowania.

\- "W przyszłym tygodniu jedziemy na wycieczkę" - odezwała się Bonnibel po chwili wypełnionej tylko dzwonieniem sztućców i stukaniem garnków.

\- "O… Dokąd?" - zapytał mieszając żurek.

\- "Do Świerkowego Brzegu" - odparła - "Będziemy tam przez cały tydzień."

Mężczyzna zerknął na nią unosząc brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. No… przynajmniej z początku. Przez dłuższą chwilę wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiał. Bonnibel była pewna, że nie próbował przypomnieć sobie jakim miejscem była wspomniana miejscowość. To było coś innego.

\- "Czyli nad morze… Ładne miejsce" - odezwał się nie odrywając wzroku od garnków.

Różowowłosej coś mocno nie pasowało.

* * *

\- "Ciotka miała rację" - powiedział Paul - "Rzeczywiście niedługo się z nią zobaczymy."

Szedł razem z Carroll chodnikiem w stronę centrum miasteczka. Palce jej drobnej dłoni wplątane były pomiędzy palce chłopaka. Powietrze było całkiem ciepłe jak na zbliżający się powoli wieczór. Wiał sobie lekki wiatr, za słaby by choćby naruszyć fryzurę niebieskowłosej.

\- "Mieszka tam gdzie jedziemy?" - upewniła się dziewczyna. Paul kiwną głową.

\- "Ta. Często jeździłem tam z rodzicami" - opowiedział - "To miejscowość nad morzem, jak się można domyślić z nazwy. Mają całkiem spoko plażę i fajny las, ale tak ogólnie to nic ciekawego. W sumie to zastanawiam się dlaczego w ogóle tam jedziemy. Wycieczki szkolne zwykle są edukacyjne. Muzea i inne takie bzdury. Tam nic takiego nie ma. Małe, nudne miasteczko."

\- "Ciekawe czy pozwolą się nam kąpać w morzu…" - zastanowiła się dziewczyna. Jej uwagę przykuł na chwilę czarny kocur wspinający się po drzewie rosnącym na jednym z mijanych podwórek. Odprowadziła go wzrokiem.

\- "Możliwe, że jedziemy tam dla odpoczynku. Jeśli tak, to pewnie będziemy mogli się popluskać" - odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia - "Może pozwolą nam też trochę połazić po mieście i lesie. Wbrew temu co mówiłem, znajdzie się tam kilka fajnych miejsc."

\- "Chyba przydałoby się wziąć zestaw kąpielowy" - mruknęła Carroll - "Albo raczej kupić zestaw kąpielowy…" - westchnęła.

\- "Nie masz stroju kąpielowego?" - zapytał starając się nie brzmieć jakoś złośliwie.

\- "Kiedyś miałam, ale z niego wyrosłam" - odparła - "Nie używałam go za często… Nawet nie umiem pływać."

\- "Jeszcze zdążymy zrobić zakupy" - powiedział chłopak uśmiechając się w jej stronę - "A co do pływania… W morzu to się raczej popluskasz. Ale jak chcesz, to możemy się w tym tygodniu przejść nad jezioro i zobaczyć, czy woda jest już w miarę ciepła. Mógłbym cię spróbować nauczyć."

Dziewczyna uścisnęła jego rękę nieco mocniej i uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. Zaczęła się zastanawiać skąd bierze się ta radość. Nigdy nie lubiła pływać. Wolała gapić się na wodę. Podobały się jej ruchy cieczy. Fale, wiry, wodospady, prądy wodne. Od dziecka ją to fascynowało.

Dlaczego więc już nie mogła się doczekać wyjścia nad jezioro? Pewnie dlatego, że to Paul miał ją uczyć… Do policzków napłynęła jej fala ciepła. miała wrażenie, że wygląda jak uśmiechający się idiotycznie pomidor.

\- "Wstąpimy do spożywczego na coś słodkiego?" - zaproponował chłopak wskazując znajdujący się po przeciwnej stronie ulicy sklep - "Jakoś nie chce mi się iść do Treetrunks."

\- "Okej" - niebieskowłosa zgodziła się z uśmiechem. Nie za bardzo obchodziło ją, czy w ogóle coś zjedzą. Była zbyt zajęta rozmyślaniem.

Paul zatrzymał się na krawędzi chodnika i rozejrzał się sprawdzając, czy nie nadjeżdża żaden samochód. Upewniwszy się, że ulica jest pusta, ruszył na drugą stronę ciągnąc dziewczynę za sobą. Przeszli jeszcze paręnaście metrów, po czym wmaszerowali do sklepu.

Budynek oświetlony był jarzeniówkami, które emitowały białe, zimne światło. Większą jego część zajmowało główne pomieszczenie, które w znakomitej większości wypełnione było regałami pełnymi wystawionych na sprzedaż produktów. Jak praktycznie w każdym sklepie, nieopodal drzwi znajdowała się kasa. Ta była jednak wyposażona w podajnik taśmowy, a siedząca za nią sprzedawczyni wyjątkowo nie była znudzona. Jej twarz rozjaśniał szeroki, ale boleśnie sztuczny uśmiech.

Paul i Carroll przywitali się uprzejmie, wzięli czerwony, plastikowy koszyk i ruszyli między półki. Przez chwilę błądzili między regałami w poszukiwaniu działu ze słodyczami. Kiedy go w końcu znaleźli, zaczęli zastanawiać się co chcą kupić, co zajęło im jeszcze więcej czasu. Zdecydowali się na nadziewane rogale, które były cholernie sztuczne, ale przy okazji również całkiem smaczne. Chłopak wybrał takiego o smaku pomarańczowo-waniliowym, a dziewczyna wzięła po prostu takiego, który miał niebieskie opakowanie.

Z dwoma opakowanymi w plastikowe paczuszki rogalami przesuwającymi się po dnie czerwonego koszyka podreptali w stronę kasy. Brązowowłosy raz dwa wypakował wszystko na podajnik, pozwalając kasjerce, która wciąż miała na twarzy ten potwornie sztuczny uśmiech, na zeskanowanie kodów kreskowych.

\- "Coś jeszcze?" - zapytała tryskając wręcz udawaną radością.

\- "Nie, dziękuję" - odpowiedział obojętnym głosem Paul.

\- "To będzie sześć pięćdziesiąt" - oznajmiła kasjerka szczerząc się.

Chłopak wygrzebał z kieszeni garść monet, odliczył odpowiednią sumę i przesypał ją na dłoń kobiety. W zamian dostał paragon i rogale, które natychmiast zgarnął z metalowo-plastikowej lady. Ten zapakowany w niebieski plastik podał Carroll, po czym złapał ją za rękę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Na zewnątrz zatrzymali się pod ścianą budynku sklepu, w takim miejscu, że nie było ich widać przez okna. Odpakowali rogale i wgryźli się w ich miękkie, nieco sztuczne ciasto.

\- "Kiedy się przejdziemy na zakupy?" - zapytała w pewnym momencie niebieskowłosa.

\- "Może w środę? A w czwartek nad jezioro" - zaproponował chłopak.

\- "A jutro?" - zapytała Carroll domyślając się odpowiedzi.

\- "Jutro podpis…" - mruknął cicho Paul. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko.

\- "No nic… Im szybciej tym lepiej..."

 **Koniec ferii :I Nie spodziewajcie się updateów tak regularnych jak te w ferie. Na przyszły tydzień może się wyrobię, bo w momencie kiedy pisze ten tekst, mam przed sobą jeszcze cztery minuty piątku i cały weekend. Nic jednak nie obiecuję. Mam kilka innych rzeczy do zrobienia.**

 **A więc jak zwykle - piszcie recenzje, zadawajcie pytania - każdy feedback mile widziany.**

 **~MasterSkorpius**


	4. 4: Gdzie nikt nie chce wracać

4\. Gdzie nikt nie chce wracać

Budzik zamilkł uderzony w przycisk drzemki. Blada ręka, która była tego małego zamachu sprawcą, zaczęła obmacywać urządzenie. Po chwili długie, chude palce zatrzymały się na niewielkim przełączniku i pociągnęły go w dół. Następnie dłoń zrejterowała pod szarą kołdrę w białe i kremowe, geometryczne wzorki.

Marcelina nawet nie otworzyła oczu. Nie zamierzała się ruszać tego ranka z łóżka. Może i nie miała już gorączki - temperatura wróciła do względnej normy jeszcze zanim poszła spać, ale nie znaczyło to, że czuła się już wystarczająco na siłach by pójść do szkoły. Poprzedniego dnia popełniła ten błąd i później żałowała. Lepiej zostać w komfortowych warunkach i zdrowieć, żeby być w formie na wyjazd.

Właśnie… wyjazd. Brzmiał całkiem ciekawie. No… przynajmniej z ust Bonnibel. Czarnowłosa na lekcji nie była w stanie skupić się wystarczająco, żeby ogarnąć co mówił nauczyciel.

Dziewczyna ponownie wyplątała dłoń spod kołdry. Wyciągnęła ją w stronę stolika nocnego i przesuwając kilka przedmiotów wymacała telefon. Podważyła go kciukiem i oplotła palcami, po czym przyciągnęła do siebie. Odblokowała urządzenie i otworzyła oczy. Gdyby nie to, że przez okno wkradało się już całkiem dużo światła słonecznego, blask dochodzący z ekranu pewnie by ją nieco oślepił. I tak musiała trochę pomrugać.

Nieco wolniej niż zwykle dobrała się do aplikacji komunikacyjnej, po czym z listy kontaktów wybrała Bonnibel. Wyświetliła się długa lista starych wiadomości, z których ostatnia pochodziła z poprzedniego wieczoru. Czarnowłosa stuknęła palcem w pole tekstowe, po czym zaczęła pisać na klawiaturze ekranowej, która pojawiła się na dole ekranu.

M: Wstałaś już? Ja dziś nie idę

Różowowłosa odpowiedziała po dłuższej chwili.

B: Wstałam. Jem właśnie śniadanie.

B: Jak się czujesz?

M: Lepiej niż wczoraj. Ale nie ruszam się na razie z łóżka

B: Okej :)

B: Przekażę ci później co się działo na lekcjach.

M: Dzięki :D

Bonnibel oderwała wzrok od ekranu i wróciła do zjadania śniadania. Płatki zdążyły już mocno nasiąknąć ciepłym mlekiem, co zwiększyło ich objętość i zmniejszyło twardość. Były teraz bardziej kluskami niż płatkami. I straciły większość walorów smakowych.

Chcąc nie chcąc wzięła się za jedzenie. Miała coraz mniej czasu do godziny, o której zwykle wychodziła z domu. Przynajmniej nie musiała się już przygotowywać - plecak miała spakowany od poprzedniego dnia.

Pochłonęła płatki w rekordowym czasie. Pozostałe po nich mleko zastawiła w misce - chciała się najeść, a nie napchać. Zebrała naczynia i przeniosła je w pobliże zlewu, po czym wyszła z kuchni. Poszła do przedpokoju zabierając po drodze zostawioną pod ścianą torbę i zdjęła swoją kurtkę z wieszaka. Założyła ją, a następnie wzięła się za naciąganie butów na stopy.

Gdy była już całkowicie gotowa do wyjścia, w korytarzu za nią pojawił się niespodziewanie Peppermint.

\- "Gotowa do szkoły?" - zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem.

* * *

Osoby, które cieszyły się z wychowania fizycznego na pierwszej lekcji można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Były to te same osoby, które były już na boisku szkolnym gdy cała reszta uczniów z dwóch połączonych klas dopiero kończyła się przebierać.

Z grupki przyjaciół do tych osób należał tylko Finn. No… i może trochę Phoebe, która zawsze starała się towarzyszyć swojemu chłopakowi. Cała reszta wolałaby spać, czytać albo robić cokolwiek co nie było wysiłkiem fizycznym.

Gdy stali w dwuszeregu przed wuefistą, aż promieniowało od nich niechęcią. W wzroku nauczyciela było zresztą równie jej wiele. Nikt się więc nie zdziwił gdy po ekspresowym sprawdzeniu obecności, uczniowie zostali natychmiast zapędzeni do biegania dookoła boiska. Przy okazji musieli też wykonywać w biegu różne ćwiczenia.

Cała ta rozgrzewka trwała jakieś pięć minut i duża część dzieciarni ledwo ją skończyła. Co najmniej połowa obecnych dyszała ciężko i ostatnie parędziesiąt metrów przebyła apatycznym marszem. Jake do tego wszystkiego nabrał koloru pomidora. Siedząca na ławce przeznaczonej dla niećwiczących Lady uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco.

Po rozgrzewce, nauczyciel zorganizował uczniów we w miarę równy dwuszereg. Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się twarzom swoich podopiecznych, z których duża część już spływała potem. Skrzywił się z pewnym obrzydzeniem. Miał przed sobą bandę leniwych dzieciaków, które spędzały większość czasu na opychaniu się słodyczami i siedzeniem przed komputerem. Znosił jakoś ich postawę na matematyce, ale na wu-efie? O nie…

Nie zwlekając wskazał pięć osób, które miały wybierać drużyny do gry w piłkę nożną. Po raz kolejny argumentował wybór tej dyscypliny tym, że znajdowali się na zewnętrznym boisku. Uczniom nie chciało się dyskutować. Namawianie na lekcję w sali i zagranie w coś innego nie było dotychczas zbyt skuteczne.

Pośród wybrańców, którzy mieli zostać kapitanami drużyn znalazł się Paul. Chłopak nie lubił tego straszliwie. Nigdy nie umiał ocenić kto nada się na jaką pozycję na boisku. Zwykle wybierał w pierwszej kolejności swoich przyjaciół, a następnie osoby, które były powszechnie uznawane jako ponadprzeciętnie sprawne. Co ciekawe, inni uczniowie zdawali się go jako takiego widzieć. Nie żeby mu szło jakoś specjalnie dobrze.

Zerknął na pozostałych "wybrańców". Z jego klasy była tylko Football - nieco nadpobudliwa dziewczyna, która była wręcz dumna z tego dziwacznego przezwiska. Dość pasującego zresztą. Jej obecność w drużynie podczas meczu piłki nożnej praktycznie gwarantowała zwycięstwo. Trudno się zresztą było dziwić. Football kopała futbolówkę od wczesnego dzieciństwa.

Reszty kapitanów nie znał z imienia i był w stanie tylko określić ich umiejętności. Wiedział też, że na pewno byli z klasy Finna, co dawało złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Instynkty podpowiadały, że to przecież jeszcze dzieciaki, które na sto procent nie poradzą sobie z drużyną złożoną z ludzi w jego wieku. Bzdura jakich mało…

Wybierający zebrali się w ciasną grupkę i zaczęli grać w papier-kamień-nożyce. Po kilku rundach udało im się ustalić kolejność. Pierwszy był jeden z młodszych. Paul dostał drugie miejsce.

Gdy tylko nadeszła jego kolej, jego wzrok skupił się na Carroll. Wyszczerzył się. Nie potrzeba było ani słowa - dziewczyna pokręciła z uśmiechem głową, po czym wystąpiła z dwuszeregu i stanęła tuż za nim. Dlaczego ją wybierał? To chyba było dość logiczne. Chłopak nie za bardzo się przejmował wynikiem meczu i wolał mieć w swojej drużynie swoją dziewczynę niż kogoś, kto jakoś szczególnie umie grać.

Jakieś pięć minut później udało się skompletować całą drużynę. Trafili do niej Phoebe, Jake oraz dwójka dzieciaków z młodszej klasy. Starszy brat Finna od razu dostał rolę bramkarza. I to wcale nie dlatego, że miał wyraźnie zarysowaną oponkę. Blondyn był po prostu całkiem dobry w te klocki.

Rudowłosa piromanka z kolei nie była jakoś super-sprawna. Była za to całkiem szybka i cholernie agresywna. Paul nie był pewien, czy ta ostatnia cecha była pozytywna.

Pozostałe dwie osoby wybrane były prawie losowo. Dwóch chłopaków, którzy wyglądali na w miarę wysportowanych. Nieco niepokoił tylko sposób w jaki mrużył oczy jeden z nich. Coś jakby słabo widział i zostawił okulary w szatni.

Sekwencja świdrujących w uszach gwizdów przerwała jakiekolwiek rozmyślania na temat doboru drużyny. Nauczyciel w ten sposób w kilka sekund zdołał zorganizować uczniów w pięć zwartych grupek. Następnie wskazał kolejność, w której zespoły będą grać. Paul i Football poszli na pierwszy ogień.

Ich drużyny raz dwa rozstawiły się na boisku, na którego środku stał już wuefista z łaciatą piłką pod pachą. Gdy tylko zbliżyli się do niego kapitanowie drużyn, upuścił ją na murawę, odsunął się o krok i wsadził gwizdek do ust. Zerknął na twarze uczniów, po czym nie czekając na żaden znak, dmuchnął w metalowy "instrument" tak mocno jak tylko mu płuca pozwoliły.

Paul skrzywił się gdy nieprzyjemny dźwięk przeszył mu w ucho. Zaraz jednak otrząsnął się i skupił na piłce. Zdążył ją kopnąć w ostatniej chwili, ale nie dało to wiele. Futbolówka wystrzeliła z żałośnie małą prędkością w stronę przeciwnej połowy boiska, po czym prawie natychmiast została przejęta przez zielonkawowłosą dziewczynę. Chłopak puścił się w pogoń, kątem oka widząc zbliżającego się Finna.

Super…

* * *

Szatnia cuchnęła potem. I zapoconymi skarpetkami. Oddychało się tak ciężko jakby powietrze było jakimś śluzem, nawet przy otwartym oknie. Każdy centymetr kwadratowy rozstawionych pod ścianami ławek był pokryty ciuchami i torbami uczniów. Co kawałek stała para śmierdzących butów, niektóre nawet porzucone na środku wyłożonej szarymi płytkami podłogi.

Kilkanaście osób zdążyło stanąć już obok swoich rzeczy i zaczęło ściągać z siebie zapocone stroje. Sądząc po chichotach dochodzących zza ściany, sytuacja w szatni dziewcząt była podobna. Paul skrzywił się lekko, po czym przemaszerował przez usłaną butami i ciuchami podłogę w stronę miejsca, w którym pozostawił swoje ubrania. Przebrał się najszybciej jak potrafił, po czy ewakuował się ze skażonego pomieszczenia. Zajeżdżające nieco nabłyszczaczem do podług powietrze korytarza było cudowną odmianą.

Chłopak oparł się o ścianę i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Zerknął w stronę szatni dziewczyn i zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział, że będzie musiał trochę poczekać zanim Carroll stamtąd wyjdzie.

Skrzypnęły drzwi przez które chwilę temu przeszedł. Przez korytarz przetoczyła się fala irytująco nieprzyjemnego odoru zapoconych skarpet i niezbyt świeżych koszulek. Brązowowłosy skrzywił się i zerknął w tamtą stronę. Z wypełnionego gęstym powietrzem pomieszczenia wypełzł Finn. Na plecach miał rozpięty częściowo plecak, a w dłoni ściskał worek z ciuchami na wf. Jego ukochana, uszata czapka była wyraźnie przekrzywiona. Zatrzymał się pod ścianą tuż obok Paula i zaczął upychać zielony, nieco śmierdzący worek do torby.

\- "Nie idziesz pod klasę?" - zapytał unosząc głowę znad swoich rzeczy, które zdawały się być jeszcze mniej spakowane niż były minutę wcześniej.

\- "Czekam na Carroll" - odparł zerkając kątem oka na kumpla. Zmarszczył brwi - "Coś ty taki nerwowy?" - zapytał.

\- "Za pół godziny jestem umówiony z dentystą…" - skrzywił się chłopak. Odruchowo zaczął grzebać sobie językiem w chorym zębie i skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej. Każde dźgnięcie czubkiem jęzora wysyłało kolejną falę tępego bólu, który zdawał się rozchodzić po całej czaszce.

\- "Wyglądasz jakbyś cierpiał" - powiedział spokojnym, prawie wypranym ze współczucia głosem Paul. Finn spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem - "Może pośpiesz się do tego dentysty" - zaproponował - "Jak się spóźnisz to będzie bolało dłużej."

\- "Wiem…" - jęknął - "Ale ten dentysta pewnie tylko wszystko spieprzy. Potem będzie tylko gorzej. Lepiej żeby mi wyrwał tego durnego zęba."

\- "To nie mleczak, co nie?" - zerknął na blondyna - "Nie ma co wyrywać stałych jeśli da się z nimi coś zrobić."

\- "Oj z tym się już nic nie da zrobić! Trzeba go wyrwać!" - zapewnił Finn energicznie kiwając głową. Z szatni dziewcząt wyszły dwie nieznane Paulowi uczennice. Minęły ich i zaczęły oddalać się korytarzem.

\- "Boisz się bólu, prawda?" - zapytał odwracając się w stronę młodszego przyjaciela.

\- "Nie boję się!" - zaprotestował chłopak.

\- "Pamiętaj, że wyrywanie boli bardziej niż zabieg" - skłamał Paul. No może nie do końca skłamał… Po prostu zmyślił informację, której nie posiadał. Nigdy nie spotkała go wątpliwa przyjemność utraty zęba w ten sposób - "I naprawdę powinieneś już iść" - powiedział zerknąwszy na zegarek - "Zostało ci jakieś dwadzieścia pięć minut. Niecałe."

Finn westchnął ciężko. Wolał już zostać w szkole do końca lekcji niż iść dobrowolnie na te tortury. Z drugiej jednak strony ból zęba stawał się powoli nieznośny. Coś jak młotek uderzający w jego szczękę co kilkanaście sekund.

Z pewnym wysiłkiem skończył szarpać się ze swoimi rzeczami, zapinając w końcu swój przeładowany plecak. Zarzucił go na ramię i powstrzymał spowodowane nagłym uderzeniem ciężaru stęknięcie, po czym pożegnał się krótko z Paulem i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Nie udało mu się wydostać z budynku przed dzwonkiem, ale nie przejął się tym za bardzo. Nauczyciele nie mogli się do niczego przyczepić, bo miał przy sobie pisemną zgodę na wyjście ze szkoły przed końcem lekcji udzielone przez jego wychowawcę po otrzymaniu odpowiedniej wiadomości od opiekuna. Po wyjściu przez podwójne drzwi frontowe, poczuł na twarzy odświeżający powiew chłodnego wiatru. Słońce grzało całkiem przyjemnie, więc wiaterek nie był taki zły.

Wszystko to byłoby jednak znacznie, znacznie przyjemniejsze gdyby nie zbliżający się zabieg. Gdyby nie ograniczenie czasowe, Finn pewnie wlókłby się najwolniej jak tylko się dało. W sumie to parę lat temu nawet z tym limitem szedłby powoli. Albo zaszył się na kilka godzin w parku. Byle tylko z dala od przerażającego gabinetu stomatologicznego.

Niewielka, prywatna klinika znajdowała się całkiem niedaleko szkoły. Przyjmował tam jedyny dentysta w miasteczku. Było to nieco nieprzyjemne dla ludzi, którzy mieli niewielkie oszczędności, bo trzeba było płacić za każdy zabieg, nawet za te refundowane w publicznych ośrodkach zdrowia.

Finn dotarł na miejsce w niecałe dwadzieścia minut. Gdy wchodził do poczekalnie brakowało mu jakiś dwóch-trzech minut do umówionej godziny. Zostawił swoją torbę pod wieszakiem na kurtki i usiadł na jednym z plastikowych, przymocowanych do ściany siedzeń wzmocnionych aluminiowymi rurami.

W pomieszczeniu, poza chłopakiem siedziała tylko jedna osoba. Był to niższy od niego typek z prawie żółtymi włosami, które ścięte miał w dziwaczny sposób - na czoło opadała mu krótka grzywka, boki miał ścięte prawie na łyso, a z tyłu zapuścił sobie zakrywającą kark grzywę. Do tego wyglądał na wściekłego na cały świat, co zabawnie kontrastowało z podciągniętymi zdecydowanie za wysoko krótkimi spodenkami, szarymi skarpetkami sięgającymi do połowy goleni oraz dziewiczym wąsikiem. Finn ze wszystkich sił starał się unikać patrzenia na dziwnego człowieczka.

Zaczął więc rozglądać się po poczekalni. Była ona urządzona całkiem schludnie. Ściany pomalowane były na kremowo, a podłoga wyłożona była drewnopodobnymi płytkami. Do dwóch przeciwległych ścian przymocowano krzesła, a w narożniku postawiono wieszak na kurtki oraz prosty, ciężki drewniany stolik ze szklanym blatem, na którym rozsypano ulotki dentystyczne. Trochę dziwił brak plakatów z różnymi, nieprzyjemnymi ilustracjami chorych zębów.

Otworzyły się drzwi do gabinetu i wyszła z niej niewysoka, starsza kobieta. Masując się dłonią po policzku podreptała w stronę wieszaka, zabrała wiszący tam, wiśniowy płaszczyk, po czym wymaszerowała z pomieszczenia. Finn odprowadził ją wzrokiem, po czym zerknął na wejście do gabinetu. Dentysta go nie zawołał, więc tylko wzruszył ramionami i zaczął przyglądać się swojej prawej dłoni.

Kończyna była znacznie lżejsza niż parę miesięcy temu. Większość stali została zastąpiona plastikiem i aluminiowymi wzmocnieniami. Zamiast skóry były niebieskie płytki z tworzywa. Bonnibel proponowała zastąpienie jej sztucznym substytutem ludzkiego naskórka, ale chłopak stwierdził, że będzie to wyglądać zbyt nudno i normalnie.

\- "Finn Mertens" - chłopak poderwał się do pionu słysząc swoje imię. Odwrócił się w stronę źródła dźwięku. Była to wystająca zza krawędzi drzwi do gabinetu głowa dentysty. Albo raczej dentystki. Kobieta kiwnęła w jego stronę głową, po czym zniknęła w pomieszczeniu pozostawiając uchylone drzwi.

Chłopak westchnął ciężko i podniósł się z plastikowego siedziska. Ignorując nieprzychylne spojrzenie dziwnego typka, ruszył niepewnym krokiem w stronę wejścia do gabinetu. Wślizgnął się do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

Bywał już tu wcześniej i ciężko mu było nie zauważyć, że wystrój nie zmienił się ani trochę. Wciąż wszystko - od wyłożonej płytkami podłogi aż po sufit - było w kolorze białym. Wyjątki stanowiły ciemno-brązowe blaty rozstawionych pod ścianami szafek i biurka oraz błękitne elementy stojącego prawie na środku fotela dentystycznego.

Na znajdującej się naprzeciwko wejścia ścianie znajdowało się wychodzące na ulicę okno. Po jego obydwu stronach wisiały plakaty z niezbyt przyjemnymi dla oka ilustracjami wyjętymi żywcem z jakiegoś podręcznika stomatologii. Wpadające przez szybę światło słoneczne nie było mile widziane i blokowała je opuszczona do połowy ciemno-szara roleta.

Przy zastawionym papierami, kilkoma kubkami ze śladami kawy i licznymi długopisami biurku siedziała dentystka. Kobieta, której nazwiska chłopak kompletnie nie pamiętał zajęta była wypełnianiem jakiegoś dokumentu niewyraźnymi szlaczkami ciężkich do odczytania liter. Miała zauważalną nadwagę, krótkie czarne włosy i ciemną skórę, której odcień sugerował Indyjskie korzenie.

Obdarzyła pacjenta nieco dziwnym uśmiechem, po czym wskazała mu fotel dentystyczny. Finn usiadł na wykonanym ze sztucznej skóry siedzeniu i prawie położył się na długim oparciu. Przed oczami miał lampę bezcieniową, która włączyła się z cichym pstryknięciem. Prawie w tym samym momencie, w którym, w jego polu widzenia pojawiła się dentystka.

\- "No… Otwieramy buzię" - odezwała się przykręcając malutkie lusterko do metalowego uchwytu.

* * *

Ciężka książka wypuściła z pomiędzy stronic chmurkę kurzu gdy została zatrzaśnięta przez ślęczącą nad nią dziewczynę. Zdobyta przez internet informacja została potwierdzona, zadanie domowe skończone, a czas wolny zwany również długą przerwą powoli się kończył - nie było już po co siedzieć w bibliotece. Trzeba by wrócić do przyjaciół i do zachowywania się jak normalna osoba, która nie spędza większości czasu w samotności. Zresztą wcale nie było tak źle. Ostatnim razem spędziła dużo czasu w samotności gdy ojczym zakazał jej wychodzenia z domu.

Zgarnęła swój zeszyt i zapięty wcześniej piórnik do torby, którą zaraz zarzuciła na ramię. Podniosła się z krzesła, które przesunęło po podłodze z nieprzyjemnym dźwiękiem. Zasunęła je z powrotem pod stolik, po czym zabrała księgę i odłożyła ją na znajdującej się parę metrów za nią półce. Musiała użyć trochę więcej siły niż zwykle - regały były wypchane naprawdę ciasno i miejsce, z którego wzięła wcześniej książkę było częściowo zajęte.

Z uśmiechem na ustach pożegnała się z bibliotekarką, która prawdopodobnie znała ją najlepiej spośród wszystkich uczniów, po czym zwróciła się w stronę drzwi. Wymaszerowała na korytarz i skręciła w kierunku sali, w której miała mieć za kilka minut lekcję. W przeciwieństwie do większości swoich kolegów i koleżanek doskonale wiedziała "jaka jest następna lekcja" i "gdzie jest następna lekcja". Zapamiętanie podzielonej na pięć kolumn tabeli z ledwie kilkunastoma słowami i połączonymi z nimi numerkami nie było dla niej najmniejszym problemem.

Szkoła była dość pusta. Jak zwykle o tej porze roku drzwi na boisko były otwarte i uczniowie mogli posiedzieć sobie na świeżym powietrzu. Niewielu decydowało się na pozostanie na korytarzach, gdzie panowało więcej zasad i znajdowało się więcej nauczycieli. Jedynymi dzieciakami jakie zostawały wewnątrz były te, które musiały się na coś nauczyć lub były zbyt leniwe by ruszyć tyłek i pójść na zewnątrz.

Dziewczyna minęła grupkę takich ludzi. Pięć osób siedzących pod ścianą, na torbach i workach ze strojami na w-f, wszyscy z książkami od geografii w dłoniach. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Nie pamiętała, żeby kiedykolwiek musiała uczyć się czegoś, czy nawet powtarzać sobie coś w szkole. Wystarczyły jej wykłady na lekcjach oraz czytanie podręczników i notatek w domu.

Część korytarza, w której się znalazła przechodząc za róg była kompletnie pusta. Pomijając oczywiście porzucone na podłodze plecaki. Poczuła się prawie jak za czasów, kiedy z wielką ochotą zostawała po lekcjach na przeróżnych zajęciach dodatkowych. Kiedy nie miała nic konkretnego do roboty poza nauką.

Wzdrygnęła się słysząc zbliżające się kroki. Gdyby ktoś zapytał nie potrafiłaby wytłumaczyć dlaczego jej reakcja była tak nerwowa. Przecież doskonale wiedziała, że nie była sama. Przed ledwie kilkunastoma sekundami widziała grupkę ludzi, a do tego znajdowała się w szkole podczas godzin lekcyjnych. Obecność uczniów była logiczna i możliwa do przewidzenia. Może po prostu wczuła się we własne wspomnienia?

Odruchowo zwolniła i zerknęła przez ramię. Zbliżał się do niej widocznie młodszy chłopak. Był nieco niższy od niej, miał lekką, ale zauważalną nadwagę i krótkie, rude włosy. Jego pyzatą twarz pokrywały pryszcze, a jego usta wykrzywione były w czymś co prawdopodobnie uważał za atrakcyjny uśmiech.

\- "Hej! Poczekaj!" - zawołał. Miał dziwnie niepasujący głos. Brzmiał znacznie doroślej niż wyglądał. Dziewczyna nie chciała się zatrzymywać, ale zrobiła to z uprzejmości. Albo czegoś w tym rodzaju. Dzieciak zbliżył się, jego uśmiech zdawał się być nieco szerszy niż kilka sekund wcześniej - "Ty jesteś Bonnibel, prawda? Bonnibel Bubblegum?" - zapytał. Wyczuła w jego głosie jakieś dziwną ekscytację.

\- "Tak" - zabrzmiało to nieco jak pytanie. 'Skąd znasz moje imię?' chciała dodać, ale słowom jakoś nie udało się ześlizgnąć z mózgu na język. Do tego nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę z chłopakiem, którego istnienie dopiero zaobserwowała. No może chwilkę wcześniej. Zdawało jej się, że widziała go w grupce uczących się na geografię.

\- "Byłaś w szkolnej drużynie na olimpiady naukowe, prawda?" - zapytał. Różowowłosa nie miała szansy na odpowiedź, czy nawet kiwnięcie głową - "Słyszałem, że lubisz chemię. Ja też lubię chemię! To mój ulubiony przedmiot" - oznajmił ze swoim dziwacznym uśmiechem. Dziewczyna miała coraz większą ochotę znaleźć się jak najdalej od dzieciaka. Na jej nieszczęście działo się coś dokładnie odwrotnego. Chłopak powoli zbliżał się do niej, naruszając jej osobistą przestrzeń. Różowowłosa zaczęła się cofać - "Chciałabyś pomóc mi przy eksperymentach na kółku chemicznym? Później moglibyśmy pójść na ciastko" - zaproponował. Jego słowa wydawały się nieco zbyt… natarczywe. Trafiła plecami na ścianę.

\- "Nie dziękuję. Jestem zajęta. Muszę wpaść do mojej dziewczyny" - wymamrotała nieco za szybko. Nie była pewna czy cokolwiek z tego co właśnie powiedziała udało się jej wyartykułować. Nie dowiedziała się tego z reakcji rudzielca. Chłopak wciąż miał na twarzy swój dziwaczny uśmieszek. Postanowiła nie czekać ani chwili dłużej i zrobiła krok w stronę znajdujących się po jej lewej stronie schodów. W kierunku, w którym szła od początku.

Na ścianie tuż obok jej głowy wylądowała dłoń. Ręka chłopaka zablokowała jej drogę. Odwróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę i wbiła w niego zdziwione i mocno zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Tak bardzo żałowała w tym momencie, że Marcelina leży chora w domu. Zresztą nie musiała by to być czarnowłosa. Wystarczyłby Paul. Albo Carroll. Albo Finn. Albo ktokolwiek…

\- "Poczekaj chwilkę. Do lekcji jeszcze trochę brakuje. Na pewno się nie spóźnisz" - powiedział. Jego głos stał się nagle strasznie nieprzyjemny. Podobnie zresztą jak jego ogólna obecność. Robiło się nieco klaustrofobicznie - "Jesteśmy podobni, lubimy podobne rzeczy. Będziemy świetnie się bawić!" - uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech. Uspokoiła myśli i zaczęła szukać rozwiązania. Nigdy nie była dobra w kontaktach międzyludzkich, więc zaczęła zastanawiać się co zrobiliby inni. Co zrobiłaby Marcelina?

Pomysł zabłysnął w jej głowie niczym symboliczna żarówka. Postanowiła dłużej się nad nim nie zastanawiać. Z nerwów zacisnęła palce na swojej torbie, po czym uderzyła kolanem prosto w krocze dzieciaka. Rudzielec jęknął z bólu, cofnął się o krok i zasłonił się obiema rękami. Reakcja była spóźniona i niepotrzebna, ale dała różowej możliwość ucieczki. Dziewczyna wyślizgnęła się z pomiędzy ściany, a chłopaka i pośpieszyła w kierunku schodów. Popędziła na niższe piętro, jak najdalej od dziwaka i jak najbliżej do jej przyjaciół.

Na korytarzu, w który wbiegła schodząc po schodach znajdowało się znacznie więcej osób niż do góry. Co najmniej kilka głów zwróciło się w jej stronę, posyłając jej nieco zdziwione spojrzenia. Dziewczyna ścisnęła torbę jeszcze bardziej, nie zwracając uwagi na zsuwający się z jej barku pasek i podreptała w stronę sali, przy której już z daleka widziała niebieską plamkę włosów Carroll.

Zbliżyła się do grupki przyjaciół i oparła się o ścianę. Odetchnęła ciężko. Co to było? Co jest nie tak z ludźmi w tej szkole? Wzdrygnęła się. Tak jak normalnie całkiem dobrze znosiła czas spędzony w szkole i nie ciągnęło jej do wcześniejszego wychodzenia do domu, tak teraz miała wielką ochotę znaleźć się w swoim pokoju, zawinięta w kołdrę. Najlepiej z Marceliną siedzącą obok. I jakimś ładnym, spokojnym filmem wyświetlonym na laptopie ustawionym w nogach łóżka na kilku dużych poduszkach.

\- "Bonnibel?" - głos Lady był lekko zniecierpliwiony. Jakby pytała już drugi albo trzeci raz.

\- "Wszystko okej?" - zapytała Carroll patrząc się na nią lekko zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Stojący za nią, przewyższający ją prawie o głowę Paul mierzył różową podobnym spojrzeniem - "Tak trochę przed chwilą odpłynęłaś."

\- "Nic mi nie jest" - odparła po krótkiej chwili Bonnibel. Z pewną satysfakcją stwierdziła, że jej głos nie drży - "Tylko… Musiałam przez chwilę coś przemyśleć" - 'Powiedzieć im?' zastanowiła się. Szybko zrezygnowała. Przypomniało się jej jak potrafi zareagować Paul, a jakoś nie za bardzo się jej uśmiechało, żeby ktoś został pobity lub zastraszony przez jej decyzję.

\- "Okej…" - Jake zmarszczył brwi - "Tylko wiesz… Jak coś jest nie tak, to komuś powiedz" - zabrzmiało to w jego ustach dość niezręcznie. Bonnibel pokiwała głową.

\- "Ach! Właśnie…" - Paul zerknął na czubek głowy Carroll - "Jak sobie radzisz, Carroll?" - zapytał. Przyjaciele, którzy odwrócili się w jego stronę gdy się odezwał unieśli brwi i odruchowo wbili wzrok w niebieskowłosą.

\- "Lepiej" - odparła wzruszając ramionami. Sądząc po tym geście można było stwierdzić, że już całkowicie pogodziła się z tym co musi zrobić - "Szykuje się do tego psychicznie od rana."

Usta chłopaka ułożyły się w pocieszający uśmiech, a jego dłoń wylądowała na ramieniu niższej dziewczyny. Miny pozostałych świadczyły o tym, że nie za bardzo nadążają. Nie odezwali się ani słowem, ale Paulowi udało się odczytać ich spojrzenia.

\- "Idziemy dziś do matki Carroll…" - delikatnie ścisnął ramię dziewczyny - "...po podpis na zgodzie."

\- "Fajnie byłoby mieć to już za sobą…" - westchnęła niebieskowłosa. Czas zdawał się płynąć coraz wolniej i wolniej, a lekcje ciągnęły się jak odcinki brazylijskiej telenoweli.

* * *

Carroll wzdrygnęła się pod wpływem powiewu chłodnego wiatru. A może był to stres? Prawdopodobnie był to stres. Kurtka, którą miała na sobie nie była może najcieplejsza, ale izolowała od zimna. Zresztą Paul, którego wiatrówka była jeszcze cieńsza, a do tego rozpięta, nawet nie drgnął. Chociaż to mogła być akurat kwestia jego odporności na zimno…

Postanowiła nie roztrząsać już dłużej tego problemu. Myśli mogące odwrócić jej uwagę od celu aktualnie uskutecznianego marszu były bardzo mile widziane, ale jednocześnie niepotrzebne. Rozpraszały ją wciągając w niekończący się strumień rozmyślań i długie minuty milczenia. Przynajmniej brązowowłosy nie miał z tym problemu. Cisza nigdy mu nie przeszkadzała. Potrafił się nią cieszyć i udało mu się zarazić tym dziewczynę. Zerknęła w jego stronę kątem oka. Uśmiechał się lekko, patrząc przed siebie i trzymając ręce w kieszeniach spodni.

Szkoda, że ona nie była w stanie się uspokoić do tego stopnia. Przydałoby się jej to. Może byłaby w stanie przestać skakać z myśli na myśl, z których każda miała coś wspólnego z jej matką lub z narastającym stresem. Mentalne przygotowania sypały się w pył. W pewnym momencie zaczęła nawet wymyślać co powie do swojej rodzicielki. Kolejne, coraz bardziej absurdalne scenariusze rozmowy rodziły się w jej głowie.

\- "Jak tam?" - uniosła gwałtownie głowę słysząc głos Paula. Przez ostatnie kilka minut wpatrywała się w poobijane czubki swoich tenisówek i z początku pomyślała, że są już na miejscu i chłopak pyta, czy jest gotowa. Rzut okiem na okoliczne budynki mniej więcej wyjawił gdzie są. Do celu brakowało jeszcze kilku minut marszu. Spojrzała na brązowowłosego.

\- "Dziwnie…" - odparła, po czym prawie od razu spuściła wzrok. Powrót do gapienia się na własne buty - "Wcześniej mówiłam, że jestem w miarę gotowa, ale teraz… jakoś… Nie wiem. Nie mogę się uspokoić, zamykam się w sobie i zaczynam się… zaczyna mi się wszystko plątać…" - chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zamilkła gdy oplotło ją ramię chłopaka. Dała się przyciągnąć bliżej i uspokoiła przyśpieszony przez własny monolog oddech.

\- "Załatwimy to szybko. Może nawet nie będziesz musiała się odzywać" - pocieszył ją. Nawet skutecznie - "Ale jesteś pewna, że będzie w domu?"

\- "Jest wtorek…" - mruknęła - "Zwykle we wtorek robi sobie wolne. Taki bufor pomiędzy ewentualnym kacem, a… czymkolwiek co robi przez resztę tygodnia."

\- "Miejmy nadzieję, że jeśli miała kaca, to zdążył jej przejść" - Paul uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Carroll nie była w stanie zdobyć się na uśmiech. Uniosła za to w końcu głowę. Tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć swój stary dom po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wzdrygnęła się jednocześnie odczuwając ulgę - nie zalały jej żadne nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Zresztą nie spodziewała się, żeby tak się miało stać. Wszystkie te "fale wspomnień" z filmów i książek zawsze wydawały się jej idiotyczne i pretensjonalne.

Spojrzała na swojego chłopaka, który uśmiechnął się ciepło i pomasował jej ramię. Udało się jej jakimś cudem wymusić słaby uśmiech.

Marsz w stronę znajomego budynku był dziwny. Czuła się jakby nie szła tam do końca z własnej woli, czy o własnych siłach. Coś jakby idący przed nią chłopak prowadził ją za rękę gdy akurat tego nie robił.

W momencie, w którym zatrzymali się przed drzwiami, dziewczyna poczuła się jak przy wizycie w sekretariacie, urzędzie lub innym ważnym miejscu. Wiedziała, że musi załatwić to po co przyszła, ale i tak miała ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i zwiać.

Paul wyciągnął rękę i nacisnął na przycisk dzwonka. Z wnętrza domu dało się słyszeć stłumiony, przerywany dźwięk, który sugerował, że dzwonek był elektryczny, a jego baterie powoli umierały. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo. Carroll zaczęła dreptać w miejscu. Dopiero po jakieś minucie zza drzwi dobiegł stłumiony głos.

\- "Idę, już idę!"

Paul "pięknie" się uśmiechnął i stanął tak, żeby widać było go przez zamontowany w drzwiach wizjer. Po chwili dało się słyszeć chrobot otwieranego zamka i wejście stanęło otworem.

W progu stała wysoka kobieta z popielatymi włosami zebranymi w dość długą kitkę. Miała na sobie koszulkę bez rękawów w kolorze wyblakłej czerwieni spod której wystawały czarne paski jej stanika. Na nogi założone miała przetarte jeansy, których przetarcia były najprawdopodobniej celowe. Spodnie były wyraźnie przekrzywione co sugerowało, że założyła je tylko po to, żeby otworzyć drzwi. Była boso, a spod jej prawej nogawki wystawała opaska uciskowa, która usztywniała jej kostkę.

Nieco zmęczonym wzrokiem przeskanowała stojącą po drugiej stronie drzwi parkę i skrzywiła usta w wyraźnym niezadowoleniu. Już chciała zamknąć drzwi, ale z twarzy brązowowłosego chłopaka łatwo dało się odczytać jego zamiary. Prawdopodobnie zablokowałby drzwi swoim ciężkim buciorem albo coś w tym rodzaju.

\- "Dzień dobry" - powiedział z dziwnie szerokim uśmiechem. Kobieta zaczęła zastanawiać, czy goście nie przyszli przypadkiem po zemstę. Czyżby miała skończyć upchnięta w beczkę, zabetonowana i zrzucona na dno jeziora? Szybko pozbyła się tej myśli. Za dużo ostatnio oglądała programów o morderstwach.

\- "Czego tu chcecie?" - zapytała starając się brzmieć agresywnie.

\- "Jednego podpisu" - uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy brązowowłosego.

\- "Po cholerę wam mój podpis?" - zmarszczyła czoło i zacisnęła palce na krawędzi drzwi, gotowa, żeby je zatrzasnąć.

\- "Po nic co pani przeszkodzi" - odpowiedział zanim kobieta mogła zacząć podejrzewać coś dziwnego - "Potrzeba nam podpisu na zgodzie na wycieczkę" - wyjaśnił spokojnie.

\- "Nie dam wam ani grosza" - zmrużyła oczy. W tym momencie właściwie testowała ich cierpliwość udając idiotkę.

\- "Kwestie finansowe mamy w pełni załatwione" - powiedział spokojnym głosem chłopak. Jego twarz wciąż rozświetlał irytujący uśmiech - "Chodzi tylko o podpis" - wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Carroll, która wydobyła z plecaka kartkę A5 oraz długopis. Zabrał przedmioty i przysunął je w stronę kobiety.

Niebieskowłosa przestała dreptać w momencie, w którym otworzyły się drzwi. Teraz tylko patrzyła na swoją matkę, która przyglądała się kawałkowi zadrukowanego papieru. Zaczęła analizować ruchy jej twarzy. Mina kobiety stała się obojętna, ale nie było ani śladu niezadowolenia. To była… dość dobra wróżba.

Dziewczyna poczuła dziwną satysfakcję. Nie była pewna skąd się ona brała. Może po prostu spodziewała się dostać podpis i już cieszyła się na zapas? Albo popielatowłosa wydała się jej tak żałosna, że cały dotyczący jej strach zniknął i został zastąpiony przez okrutną, wręcz sadystyczną satysfakcję. Prawdopodobnie to drugie. Carroll nie była pewna, czy jej się to podoba.

\- "Niech wam będzie. Dawaj ten długopis" - kobieta westchnęła ciężko i przeciągle, a do tego postarała się, żeby jej wypowiedź brzmiała jakby robiła im olbrzymią łaskę. Mimo to serce niebieskowłosej zabiło mocniej.

Popielatowłosa przyjęła długopis i przez chwilę obracała go w palcach wpatrując się krytycznym wzrokiem w kartkę. W końcu wydała z siebie ten dziwny dźwięk, jaki wydaje język odklejany od podniebienia i przyłożyła kartkę do drzwi. Używając drewnianej powierzchni jako podkładki machnęła krzywy podpis, a następnie oddała obydwa przedmioty chłopakowi, który przekazał je Carroll.

\- "Bardzo dziękujemy" - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. Kobieta miała wrażenie, że gdyby się nie zgodziła, to ten chłopak zmusiłby ją torturami. To jednak znów mogła być jej skrzywdzona przez programy o morderstwach wyobraźnia.

\- "Tak, tak… Nie wracajcie tu" - prychnęła, po czym zatrzasnęła drzwi.

\- "Nie zamierzamy" - mruknął Paul. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Zaraz jednak pojawił się z powrotem. Podpis na zgodzie wyglądał tak jak powinien. Wszystko było okej. Misja wykonana.

\- "Poszło lepiej niż się spodziewałam" - powiedziała cicho Carroll - "Chociaż mam ochotę się na nią powydzierać…"

Chłopak objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Ruszyli w drogę do domu.

 **Cudnie. W końcu porządnej długości rozdział. Ta...**

 **Sorry za to, że tak długo pisałem. Szkoła wysysa ze mnie wenę i chęci. Z tego też powodu nie mogę dokładnie określić kiedy napiszę kolejny rozdział.**

 **Miłego czytania, napiszcie jakiś feedback, podzielcie się opinią, czy pytaniem.**

 **~MasterSkorpius**


	5. 5: Opróżnianie portfela

5\. Opróżnianie portfela

Niebo było prawie idealnie czyste. Po nieskończonym błękicie pełzły leniwie puchate chmurki. Popędzał je wiatr, który w tamtych partiach nieba musiał dąć z godną podziwu siłą. Tuż nad ziemią z trudem udawało mu się poruszyć kosmykami ludzkich włosów. Słońce świeciło całkiem mocno, a jego światło rzucało coraz dłuższe cienie. Do zmierzchu brakowało kilku długich godzin, ale popołudnie zdążyło minąć już jakiś czas temu.

Paul zmrużył oczy i jeszcze raz zerknął w niebo. Jego próby przewidzenia pogody na następny dzień po raz kolejny spaliły na panewce. Dużo brakowało mu do starych górali, którzy w głowie potrafili ułożyć prognozę meteorologiczną na cały tydzień. 'No nic' pomyślał 'będzie trzeba obejrzeć prognozę w TV'.

Zaczynał mieć drobne wątpliwości dotyczące czwartkowego wyjścia nad jezioro. Zima była krótka, a wiosna rozkręcała się szybko. Z dnia na dzień było coraz cieplej i coraz bardziej słonecznie. Nawet okazjonalne wiatry i deszcze były znośne. Pozostawało tylko jedno pytanie: Czy woda w jeziorze będzie ciepła? Ryzykowanie małego szoku termicznego dla lekcji pływania nie było dobrym pomysłem. Zresztą jeśli takie małe jeziorko miało być lodowate, to morze będzie pewnie jeszcze gorsze. A to oznaczałoby nici z pluskania się.

Westchnął cicho i opuścił wzrok na normalny poziom. Zrobił trochę dłuższy krok, żeby dogonić Carroll. Przez te rozmyślanie i zabawę w pogodynkę zaczynał zostawać w tyle.

\- "Czego tak wypatrywałeś?" - zapytała z uśmiechem dziewczyna odwracając głowę w jego stronę.

\- "Zastanawiałem się jaka będzie jutro pogoda" - odparł chłopak chwytając ją za rękę - "Jak myślisz? Woda będzie nadawała się do pływania?" - zapytał.

\- "Nie wiem. Może być trochę zimna" - odpowiedziała wzruszając lekko ramionami. Gest był ledwo widoczny przez obciążające jej ramiona paski wypełnionego książkami plecaka - "Zawsze będzie można sobie po prostu posiedzieć."

\- "Można by kupić jakieś przekąski" - zastanowił się przeliczając w głowie swój budżet. Przez wycieczkę i nadchodzące zakupy jego portfel nieco schudł.

\- "A to nie jest przypadkiem tak, że jak coś zjesz, to musisz poczekać godzinę, czy tam dwie zanim pójdziesz pływać?" - zapytała unosząc brew. Kosmyk niebieskich włosów odczepił się od jej grzywki i zsunął się nad oko. Odsunęła go dłonią.

\- "Nah. To bzdura" - powiedział Paul uśmiechając się lekko - "No chyba, że się naprawdę obeżresz. Wtedy to może tak działać."

\- "Czyli odpuszczamy sobie jedzenie obiadu przed wyjściem…" - mruknęła pod nosem niebieskowłosa.

\- "Traktujesz obiad jako obżarcie się?" - zaśmiał się chłopak zerkając w jej stronę.

\- "Oj nie czepiaj się" - pokazała mu język z trudem powstrzymując śmiech - "Mam mały żołądek."

\- "No to najemy się po powrocie" - powiedział - "Jestem pewien, że będziemy głodni jak cholera."

Zatrzymali się przy krawężniku. Chodnik, którym dotychczas szli zakręcał w lewo okrążając róg szarego budynku. Przed nimi znajdowało się przejście dla pieszych, przez które szybko przemaszerowali rozglądając się uprzednio dookoła. Dalej czekała na nich "handlowa" część miasteczka. Określenie słabo oddawało charakter miejsca. Ktoś mógłby spodziewać się schludnej uliczki pełnej schludnych sklepików, ktoś inny czegoś w rodzaju targowiska, albo supermarketu. Nie było to nic z tych rzeczy.

W tym małym fragmencie miasta stało kilka skrajnie nudnych sklepików rozrzuconych całkowicie losowo na przestrzeni dwóch przecznic. Była tu żałośnie uboga księgarnia, która mocno zasmuciła Paula gdy ją zobaczył za pierwszym razem. Było też kilka sklepów z ubraniami w tym jeden obuwniczy. Najdumniej prezentował się wyjątkowo okazały spożywczak, który i tak nie umywał się rozmiarem ani asortymentem do supermarketu stojącego kilka kilometrów za granicą miasteczka, na drodze do najbliższego większego skupiska ludności.

Ruszyli w stronę jednego ze sklepów. Jego wątpliwej urody szyld informował, że jest to sklep z bielizną. Paul miał co do tego miejsca mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony przyszedł tu by kupić Carroll strój kąpielowy, którego posiadanie przez dziewczynę miało całkiem dużo plusów. Jednak z drugiej strony przez całe swoje życie unikał takich miejsc niczym ognia i naprawdę dziwnie mu było to nagle zmieniać.

Czego to się jednak nie robi dla kogoś takiego jak Carroll…

W celu pozbycia się tej niechęci zaczął zastanawiać się co tak właściwie ją spowodowało na samym początku. Sięgnął pamięcią wstecz i odnalazł… nic. Kompletnie nic. Żadnej traumy z dzieciństwa. Całkowita pustka. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia skąd się to wzięło.

Wzruszył ramionami. Będzie musiał się obyć bez psychicznego przygotowania. Zresztą co to za problem? Przecież to tylko sklep pełen bielizny. Głównie damskiej, ale to wciąż tylko kolorowe szmatki. Przecież może poczuć się tylko…

Ciężkie drzwi z polakierowanego na biało aluminium i szkła zamknęły się za nim po raz drugi zahaczając o dzwoneczek, który wydał z siebie serię melodyjnych dźwięków.

...trochę nie na miejscu.

Sklep składał się z jednego pomieszczenia, w którym jedynymi meblami była długa, zajmująca prawie całą szerokość wnętrza lada oraz płytkie regały ustawione pod prawą i lewą ścianą oraz za kontuarem. Każda półka w zasięgu wzroku zajęta była przez paczuszki z majtkami, stanikami, skarpetkami, rajstopami i innymi zakładanymi na stopy szmatkami o różnej długości i kroju. Co jakiś czas, na niewielkim haczyku wisiał sznurek, do którego przymocowane były plastikowe obręcze prezentujące bardziej ozdobne ciuszki. Gdzieś w kącie znaleźć można było malutki dział poświęcony mężczyznom. Rządziły tam nieco ciemniejsze barwy oraz slipy, bokserki i skarpety. Nie było to zbyt pocieszające. Paul wciąż czuł się nie na miejscu. Zupełnie jakby wlazł do damskiej toalety.

Pozostawiwszy stojącego w lekko nienaturalnej pozycji chłopaka, Carroll zaczęła obchodzić pomieszczenie dookoła. Przez chwilę przyglądała się pudełkom i paczuszkom upchniętym na półkach, a następnie podążyła prosto w stronę lady. Zwróciła na siebie uwagę kasjerki, która stała oparta łokciem o blat i wpatrywała się w trudny do sprecyzowania punkt gdzieś na suficie. Żuła gumę i zdawała się być nieświadoma ich obecności.

Gdy jej uwaga została brutalnie oderwana od arcyważnych obserwacji jakie przeprowadzała, gwałtownie odwróciła się w stronę młodej klientki. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech równie profesjonalny co sztuczny, a jej szczęka przestała się ruszać i zastygła w dość sztywnej pozycji. Była dość młoda, miała przeciętną urodę i ciemno-brązowe włosy zebrane fioletową gumką w coś co najlepiej opisywało stwierdzenie "koński ogon". Ubrana była w szarą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i wielkim dekoltem, który odsłaniał spory fragment skóry. Widać chęć chwalenia się była proporcjonalna do wielkości obiektu przechwałek. Carroll może i by jej pozazdrościła gdyby nie świadomość tego, że na starość kobieta będzie pewnie miała problemy z kręgosłupem.

\- "Tak?" - zapytała sprzedawczyni. Guma w tajemniczy sposób zniknęła z jej ust. 'Czyżby połknięta?' - "W czym mogę pomóc?" - głos kobiety był przymilny. Równie wytrenowany co uśmiech.

\- "Szukam kostiumu kąpielowego. Najlepiej, żeby był niebieski" - odpowiedziała niebieskowłosa odruchowo przesuwając wzrokiem po znajdujących się za kasjerką regałach. Paul w końcu ruszył się spod drzwi i stanął tuż za nią, trochę z lewej strony. Dziewczyna nie miała okazji zobaczyć miny jaką miał gdy przez kilka sekund analizował wygląd sprzedawczyni.

\- "Jedno, czy dwuczęściowy?" - spytała kasjerka posyłając brązowowłosemu znudzone spojrzenie.

\- "Jedno, czy dwuczęściowy?" - Carroll powtórzyła pytanie zwracając się do Paula. Uśmiechała się szeroko, a w jej oczach błysnęła iskierka złośliwości.

\- "Dwu. Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem nie miałaś niczego, czego mogłabyś się wstydzić" - odparł, po czym uniósł jeden kącik ust w górę, w zadowolonym z siebie pół-uśmiechu.

\- "Niech będzie więc dwuczęściowy" - odpowiedziała odwracając się w stronę sprzedawczyni. Jej policzki i wystające z pomiędzy kosmyków niebieskich włosów uszy nabrały barwy jasnej czerwieni.

\- "Okej" - kobieta była niewzruszona. Guma znów pojawiła się w jej ustach, a jej szczęki poruszyły się kilka razy. Mówi się, że żucie gumy zwiększa chwilowo inteligencję. Może ta osoba potrzebowała tego wzmocnienia bardziej niż inni i umiejętnie je sobie dawkowała? - "Jaki rozmiar?"

Paul przestał słuchać. I tak nie za bardzo rozumiał szczegóły rozmowy i nie planował się wtrącać. Nie musiał też nic z tego zapamiętywać. Jeżeli będzie kiedyś chciał kupić Carroll bieliznę w prezencie, to zajrzy do jej szafy i sprawdzi pierwszą z brzegu metkę.

Zaczął za to zastanawiać się jak zaprosić przyjaciół na wyjście nad jezioro. Miał do wyboru SMS-owy spam albo przekazanie informacji w szkole. Druga opcja nieco odpadała, bo pozostawiałoby to dość mało czasu na przygotowanie się. Zostało klepanie w dotykową klawiaturkę. Przeklął w myślach - było to zrobić wcześniej.

\- "To będzie pięćdziesiąt cztery dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć" - powiedziała kasjerka profesjonalnie neutralnym głosem. Ściągnęło to pełnię uwagi Paula. 'Ile?!'

Sądząc po lekkim cofnięciu głowy, reakcja Carroll była podobna. No… powiedzmy. Dziewczyna nie była aż tak zaskoczona. Nie pierwszy raz przecież kupowała bieliznę. Odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

Brązowowłosy powstrzymał chęć na głośne westchnienie, czy dramatyczne przewrócenie oczami i bez słowa wydobył z kieszeni niewielki, wykonany ze sztucznej, brązowej skóry portfel. Przez chwilę dłubał po kieszonkach by wyłuskać z nich banknot z pięćdziesiątką i monetę z piątką, które zaraz wyłożył na plastikową podkładkę leżącą na blacie tuż obok kasy. Carroll posłała mu szeroki, wdzięczny uśmiech.

Bezwstydnie żująca gumę kobieta zgarnęła pieniądze w dłoń i umieściła je w odpowiednich korytkach wydzielonych w szufladzie kasy. Zabrała z wnętrza żałośnie nikłą resztę i przez chwilę klepała w klawiaturę tylko po to, żeby dołączyć do malutkiej monety zadrukowany czarnymi literkami świstek śliskiego papieru. Wysypała obydwa przedmioty na dłoń chłopakowi, a dziewczynie podała reklamówkę z małym, kartonowym pudełeczkiem.

\- "Sorki, że to tyle kosztowało" - mruknęła po wyjściu ze sklepu Carroll miętosząc foliową reklamówkę w dłoni.

\- "Nie martw się. Mój budżet ma się jeszcze całkiem nieźle" - Paul uśmiechną się do niej - "Ale kurde… To ma mniej materiału niż przeciętny t-shirt, a kosztuje tak ze dwa razy więcej…"

\- "Są stroje kąpielowe za stówę i więcej" - odparła dziewczyna krzywiąc się lekko - "A jestem pewna, że jakieś seksowne, ozdobne zestawy będą jeszcze droższe… Zresztą takie normalne też nie są jakoś super tanie."

\- "Chodzisz głodny, ale w gaciach albo najedzony, ale z gołym tyłkiem…" - mruknął chłopak - "Część społeczeństwa ma trudny wybór…"

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się krótko, po czym zatrzymała się na chwilę by upchnąć kostium do plecaka. Paul cierpliwie na nią zaczekał.

\- "To gdzie teraz?" - zapytała chwytając go za rękę.

\- "Chciałem sobie kupić koszulkę, więc najbliższy odzieżowy" - odparł rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego sklepu. Wciąż nie do końca kojarzył okolicę.

\- "Też by mi się jakaś przydała" - mruknęła niebieskowłosa - "Kurde… było wziąć własną kasę" - wymamrotała pod nosem.

\- "Dzisiaj ja za wszystko płacę" - przypomniał chłopak - "Mówiłem o tym rano i później w szkole, pamiętasz?"

\- "Po prostu mi trochę głupio…" - westchnęła zerkając na czubki tenisówek.

\- "A nie powinno" - powiedział Paul uśmiechając się lekko - "Zresztą zapewnienie ci wygody i bezpieczeństwa jest tak jakby moim obowiązkiem. Ciuchy się w to zaliczają."

\- "Dzięki…" - Carroll nieco mocniej zacisnęła palce na dłoni chłopaka i uśmiechnęła się pięknie.

\- "Tam będą t-shirty?" - zapytał wskazując wolną ręką trochę większy sklep odzieżowy, nad którego drzwiami całe szczęście nie wisiała tablica z żadną znaną marką. Ciężko by zresztą było o coś takiego w tym miasteczku. Kto by kupował ubrania z trzycyfrowymi cenami?

\- "Yep" - odparła krótko niebieskowłosa.

\- "Dobra. To później proponuję pójść na ciastko. Co ty na to?" - przekrzywiając nieco głowę zerknął z uśmiechem w stronę dziewczyny.

\- "Chętnie" - uśmiechnęła się szeroko, pokazując ząbki.

Ruszyli w stronę sklepu odzieżowego, mijając na chodniku kilka osób - ludzie wrócili z pracy i wyszli na wieczorne zakupy. Paul i Carroll minęli umieszczoną za szkłem wystawę nie zwracając większej uwagi na przybrane w kolorowe ciuszki manekiny i weszli do środka przez oszklone drzwi, na których wymalowano godziny otwarcia. Nie przywitał ich dzwoneczek, ale wnętrze było znacznie bardziej przestronne i schludne niż w sklepie z bielizną. Lokal podzielony był na dwie części - jedną z ubraniami dla kobiet i jedną z ubraniami dla mężczyzn. Do tego dochodził dodatkowy podział - w każdej części wydzielona była mniejsza przestrzeń z odzieżą dziecięcą.

Całość umeblowana była symetrycznie. W każdej części stały dwie drewniane konstrukcje przypominające nieco komody. Leżały na nich pozwijane w kostki i ułożone w schludne stosiki ciuchy. Więcej ubrań wisiało na skonstruowanych z aluminiowych, błyszczących rurek wieszakach rozstawionych pod ścianami oraz pomiędzy komodami. Na środku przeciwległej do drzwi ściany znajdowała się lada z dwoma kasami i parą kasjerów, którzy w najlepsze sobie gawędzili. Po obu stronach kontuaru, bliżej rogów kątów pomieszczenia stały po dwie budki przebieralni. Zasłona jednej z nich przesunęła się, a ze środka wyszedł jakiś facet z naręczem jeansów i niezadowoloną miną. Podreptał pomiędzy wieszaki by odwiesić przymierzone ciuchy.

Paul i Carroll wymienili spojrzenia, po czym ruszyli w przeciwnych kierunkach, udając się do części sklepu, w których leżały poszukiwane przez nich ciuchy. Brązowowłosy od razu skierował się w stronę jednej z komodo-podobnych mebli, które od razu kojarzyły mu się z t-shirtami. Skojarzenie było dobre, bo koszulki rzeczywiście się znalazły. Zaczął przeglądać kolorowe ubrania zaczynając od kompletnego zignorowania stosiku w kolorze różowym. Po minucie przeglądania towarów zdecydował się na czarne koszulki z nadrukiem białych konturów kostki wypełnionej kołami zębatymi. Zabrał jedną o odpowiednim rozmiarze i spojrzał na cenę zapisaną na kartoniku przyczepionym do jej krawędzi. Była akceptowalna, więc złożył ciuch z powrotem w kostkę i spojrzał w stronę działu z odzieżą dla kobiet.

Niebieskowłosa stała nad jednym z aluminiowych wieszaków. Wisiały na nim koszulki, z których niezadowalająco mała część była w kolorze niebieskim. Dziewczyna z zadumą przyglądała się kilku z nich.

Chłopak podszedł do niej i zajrzał jej przez ramię. Przytrzymywała dłońmi dwa niebieskie t-shirty i miała widoczne problemy z decyzją.

\- "Jak tam?" - zagadał Paul. Dziewczyna lekko drgnęła, po czym odwróciła się w jego stronę i ledwie zauważalnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Gdyby pytającym był pracownik sklepu miałaby pewnie znacznie większy problem z uspokojeniem się.

\- "Nie wiem, czy wziąć to..." - ściągnęła z wieszaka ciemno-błękitną koszulkę ze srebrną, błyszczącą rybą - "...czy tą" - drugą ręką ściągnęła jaśniejszą z obrazkiem przedstawiającym granatowego smoka śpiącego na chmurce - "Ta z rybą jest fajna, ale boję się, że to błyszczące coś zejdzie po praniu, a ta ze smokiem jest trochę za jasna, ale obrazek mi się podoba."

\- "Ja bym wziął smoka" - mruknął chłopak po chwili przyglądania się t-shirtom.

\- "Smoka?" - Carroll przygryzła dolną wargę i jeszcze przez chwilę porównywała koszulki. W końcu westchnęła ciężko i odwiesiła koszulkę z rybą na miejsce - "Dobra. Niech będzie smok."

Uśmiechnęła się i z bluzką zawieszoną na palcu ruszyła za Paulem w stronę kasy. Jeden ze sprzedawców raz dwa zapakował ciuchy do reklamówki z logiem sklepu i przyjął od brązowowłosego kilka banknotów, które pokryły koszt zakupu. Chłopak starał się nie pokazywać, że szczuplejący portfel go nieco martwi.

Opuścili sklep odzieżowy całkiem zadowoleni i zaczęli oddalać się od usianej sklepikami części miasteczka. Skierowali swoje kroki w okolice parku, przy którym znajdowała się najlepsza i prawdopodobnie jedyna w miasteczku cukiernia. Dotarli na miejsce po jakiś dziesięciu minutach marszu i usiedli sobie przy jednym ze stolików. Zamówili po kawałku szarlotki i kubku herbaty, które zaraz przyniosła im pani Treetrunks.

\- "Nie spodziewałem się, że będą mieli tam takie fajne t-shirty" - powiedział Paul dmuchając na swoją herbatę. Smuga pary zachwiała się i przechyliła stronę blatu.

\- "Zaczęli skądś takie ściągać jakiś rok temu" - mruknęła Carroll dźgając swój deser widelczykiem - "I były strasznie tanie, więc pewnie pół miasta ma jakieś."

\- "Nieźle… Dopóki obrazki się nie spiorą" - chłopak oddzielił kawałek ciasta i wpakował go sobie do ust.

\- "Żadna z moich się jeszcze nie sprała" - niebieskowłosa chwyciła za wystającą zza bluzy i kurtki krawędź koszulki i pociągnęła ja lekko w górę. Nic oczywiście w ten sposób nie udowodniła - "Chociaż to może być kwestia, że większość prań jakie przeszły były w moim starym domu, a tam mieliśmy pralkę, która ledwo sobie z plamami radziła…" - uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- "Hmmm..." - siorbnął łyka wciąż gorącej herbaty - "Masz jakiś pomysł co napisać wszystkim o tym wyjściu nad jezioro?"

\- "Mogłeś z nimi pogadać dziś w szkole" - dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem.

\- "Mogłem… Ale zapomniałem" - uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i położył go na blacie nie puszczając swojego kubka.

\- "Fajnie, że dasz im czas na przygotowanie się" - zaśmiała się niebieskowłosa.

\- "To i tak lepiej niż jakbym powiedział im jutro w szkole" - wzruszył ramionami i odstawił wreszcie wypełnione ciepłym płynem naczynie. Odblokował ekran telefonu - "Czas trochę pospamować."

\- "Ciekawe czy Marcelina przyjdzie" - zastanowiła się Carroll - "W poniedziałek wyglądała strasznie…"

\- "Bonnie coś tam niby wspominała, że Marcelina już jutro będzie mogła przyjść do szkoły, więc myślę, że i nad jezioro pójdzie" - powiedział klepiąc w dotykową klawiaturę - "Ale cholera wie…"

* * *

Leżący na stoliku nocnym telefon zawibrował. Urządzenie wprowadziło w lekkie wibracje cały mebel sprawiając, że poruszyły się wszystkie drobne przedmioty, które na nim leżały. Dźwięk, który powstał w efekcie był głośny i nieprzyjemny.

\- "Globie, Bonnie…" - jęknęła Marcelina otwierając oczy i zerkając w stronę telefonu, który mrugał teraz swoją diodką na biało - "Co żeś zrobiła z tą swoją komórką? Mogłaby pewnie zawalić most…" - trąciła strunę trzymanej na kolanach gitary.

\- "Mogłam trochę przesadzić" - zastanowiła się różowa unosząc głowę znad opartej o plecy czarnowłosej książki. Gdzieś spod ściany, ze stosiku ciuchów dobiegł kolejny dźwięk wibracji. Tym razem ledwo słyszalny, stłumiony przez warstwy materiału - "O… A twój się znalazł. Wiesz… powinnaś wyciągać go z kieszeni zanim się rozbierzesz i porzucisz ciuchy na tym stosie. Co by się stało gdyby ktoś wrzucił go razem ze spodniami do pralki?"

\- "I tak mam lepszą pamięć od ciebie" - szturchnęła ją delikatnie w nogę uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- "Ale ja potrafię zrobić porządek w pokoju" - zaśmiała się Bonnibel dźgając ja palcem w bok. Czarnowłosa wzdrygnęła się wydając z siebie coś pomiędzy piskiem, a śmiechem.

\- "Ciekawe kto to" - Marcelina odetchnęła ciężko powstrzymując się od pomasowania swego boku.

\- "Mogę sprawdzić" - różowa zgłosiła się na ochotnika odkładając książkę obok swojej nogi, stronami w dół.

\- "Nieee… Jest mi za wygodnie…" - jęknęła czarnowłosa akcentując swoją wypowiedź szarpnięciem struny.

\- "Nic ci się nie stanie jeśli ruszysz się o kilka centymetrów" - nie czekając na swoją dziewczynę przechyliła się w stronę swojego telefonu. Czarnowłosa pisnęła przez śmiech, gdy Bonnie owinęła nogę dookoła jej brzucha i prawie przewróciła ją na bok. Różowej udało się w końcu dosięgnąć telefon i szybko wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji. Marcelina poprawiła się na przykrytym kołdrą materacu, siedząc pomiędzy nogami Bonnibel.

\- "I co? Kto to? I czego chce?" - zapytała spoglądając przez ramię. Nie za bardzo była w ten sposób w stanie zobaczyć ekran komórki, którą różowa oparła o jej plecy, dokładnie między łopatkami.

\- "Paul" - odparła dziewczyna - "Pyta się, czy przejdziemy się jutro nad jezioro. Co myślisz?"

\- "Czy on chce się tam kąpać?" - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa - "Nie jest trochę za zimno?"

\- "Może chce zrobić tylko jakiś piknik" - wzruszyła ramionami obracając telefon w dłoniach.

\- "Gwarantuję ci" - wyszczerzyła się - "Jeśli będzie tam Finn, to pewnie wskoczy do wody zanim ktokolwiek zdąży przekonać go, że to zły pomysł."

\- "Nie musimy się przecież kąpać" - mruknęła Bonnie - "Zresztą nieważne jak ciepła byłaby woda, ty nie powinnaś do niej wchodzić."

\- "Oj wiem…" - przewróciła oczami - "Najlepiej, żebym jeszcze nie ruszała się z łóżka do końca tygodnia" - przechyliła się do tyłu i oparła się na brzuchu różowej - "A co ty myślisz?"

\- "Myślę, że możemy się przejść" - odparła odkładając telefon na kołdrze, kilkanaście centymetrów od książki, po czym położyła dłoń na głowie Marceliny. Zaczęła bawić się jej bladym uchem - "Weźmiemy koc, przekąski, gitarę i trochę sobie posiedzimy nad wodą. Taka rozgrzewka przed wyjazdem."

\- "Okej" - czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na swoją dziewczynę - "Tylko, że weźmiemy dwa koce. Owinę się tym drugim."

\- "Zmarzluch" - Bonnibel pokazała jej język. Pisnęła gdy Marcelina szturchnęła ją w bok.

\- "Wczoraj siłą ciągnęłaś mnie pod kołdrę, a dziś zmarzluch?" - uniosła brew - "Przestało cię obchodzić zdrowie biednej Marcy?" - ułożyła usta w smutną podkówkę.

\- "Biedna Marcy jest wystarczająco zdrowa, żeby być złośliwa jak widzę" - rozczochrała długie włosy bladej dziewczyny - "Ale spoko, możemy wziąć tyle koców ile tylko będziesz chciała" - zaśmiała się.

\- "I suszone truskawki?" - zapytała nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

\- "Tak. Możemy kupić suszone truskawki" - westchnęła Bonnie.

\- "Pocałowałabym cię, ale wtedy musiałabym się podnieść, a jest mi za wygodnie" - Marcelina uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

* * *

Materac zachował się prawie jak trampolina podbijając siadającego na nim z rozpędem chłopaka kilka centymetrów w górę. I przy okazji rujnując stan pościeli, która została jeszcze o poranku ładnie wyrównana. Brązowowłosy kompletnie się tym nie przejął. Uważał, że ścielenie łóżka ma niewiele sensu i robił to z przyzwyczajenia.

Wydobył z kieszeni telefon i odblokował ekran. Zwykle ustawiał urządzenie na wibracje, które nie zawsze były wyczuwalne, zwłaszcza podczas marszu, czy rozmowy. Tak też stało się w tym przypadku - przegapił dwa sms-y, które zostały wysłane podczas jego drogi do domu. Pierwszy był od Phoebe. Dziewczyna napisała "Pewnie, czemu nie." w odpowiedzi na pytanie o wyjściu nad jezioro. Nie wypowiedziała się ani słowem na temat temperatury powietrza, czy wody, ale Paul i tak był pewien, że dziewczyna nie będzie pływać. Zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy ktokolwiek będzie pływać.

Druga wiadomość była od Bonnibel. Różowowłosa rozpisała się znacznie bardziej, czego zresztą było można się po niej spodziewać. Wypowiedziała się za siebie oraz za Marcelinę, oznajmiając, że obydwie przyjdą, przyniosą przekąski i koce, ale nie będą się zbliżać do wody. Nic dziwnego zresztą - czarnowłosa dopiero co odzyskała zdrowie.

Chłopak odłożył telefon na stolik nocny, tuż obok stosiku książek. Pozostało poczekać na odpowiedzi Finna, Jake'a oraz Lady, które do pewnego stopnia dało się przewidzieć w oparciu o relacje pomiędzy przyjaciółmi.

Uwagę Paula przyciągnęła porzucona na brzegu łóżka plastikowa reklamówka z zakupionymi wcześniej ciuchami, którą Carroll wyciągnęła z plecaka razem ze swoim strojem kąpielowym. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i podniósł się z materaca pozostawiając po sobie wygniecioną pościel. Odpakował ubrania i zabranym z biurka scyzorykiem poodcinał wszelkie kartonowe etykietki przymocowane do materiału za pomocą cienkich, ale cholernie wytrzymałych żyłek z tworzywa. Takich śmieciowych pseudo-metek z nazwami producenta zebrało się po trzy-cztery sztuki na ciuch. Wszystkie wylądowały w koszu na śmieci.

Pozbawione niepotrzebnych, reklamowych bzdur t-shirty zostały rozprostowane na kołdrze, a następnie złożone w schludne kostki i umieszczone na odpowiednich półkach szafy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko. W meblu praktycznie nie było wolnego miejsca. Nie był ani trochę przystosowany do mieszczenia zestawu ciuchów dla dwóch osób.

Znajdujące się w przeciwnym kącie pokoju drzwi skrzypnęły z cicha. Dało się słyszeć kilka pacnięć bosych stóp o podłogę. Paul odwrócił się.

\- "I jak?" - zapytała stojąca tuż przed przymkniętymi drzwiami Carroll. Miała na sobie strój kąpielowy, a noszone przez cały dzień ciuchy przewiesiła przez ramię. Uśmiechała się głupiutko.

Chłopak pokazał jej uniesiony w górę kciuk, uśmiechając się lekko i zastanawiając, czy strój w ogóle przyda się dziewczynie następnego dnia.

 **Nie jest źle. Początek poszedł napisałem w jeden weekend, więc poszło całkiem szybko. Z drugiej strony ten rozdział miał zawierać również wątek z jeziorem, ale stwierdziłem, że nie mam pomysłu na płynne przejście pomiędzy dniami i chcę zdążyć na niedzielę, więc skończyłem go tam gdzie go skończyłem.**

 **Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. Jak zwykle proszę was o wyrażenie swojej opinii w recenzji lub chociaż krótkim komentarzu. I pytajcie jeśli chcecie się czegoś dowiedzieć. Jeśli nie odpiszę w prywatnej wiadomości, zrobię to w następnym rozdziale, który powinien pojawić się najpóźniej za dwa tygodnie (ale nic nie obiecuję).**

 **~MasterSkorpius**


	6. 6: Dni spokojne, dni wesołe

6\. Dni spokojne, dni wesołe

\- "Dziś? Ale jak to dziś?" - Finn był autentycznie zaskoczony. Wyglądał jakby go ktoś uświadomił o tym, że zapomniał założyć spodni - "Dlaczego mi wcześniej nie powiedzieliście?"

\- "Wysłałem ci SMS-a" - stojący dwa kroki obok Paul wzruszył ramionami, po czym wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni jeansów - "Wszystkim wysłałem" - mruknął pod nosem.

\- "Stary!" - z pretensją w głosie odezwał się Jake - "Przecież ci mówiłem. Nawet się ciebie pytałem, czy pójdziemy i odpowiedziałeś, że tak."

Blondyn w białej, uszatej czapeczce zmarszczył czoło i podrapał się po brodzie. Na serio coś takiego się stało? Pamięć nie była jego mocną stroną. Zwłaszcza ta krótkotrwała. Nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie co jadł poprzedniego dnia na obiad. Przypomnienie sobie jednej, krótkiej wymiany zdań było jeszcze trudniejsze. Co on wtedy mógł robić?

Zamyślił się próbując sobie przypomnieć miniony wieczór. Na pewno coś zjadł, a potem poszedł do siebie na górę. Tylko na chwilę - musiał się przebrać w domowe ciuchy i zrobić lekcje. Nie był pewien, czy naprawdę zajął się tym ostatnim. Prawdopodobnie nie.

Następnie wyszedł na dwór, żeby chwilę pobiegać. Chwilę, czyli jakieś pół godziny. Postanowił sobie, że będzie biegał już jakiś czas temu, ale wychodziło mu to tak średnio. Z jego formą nie było zresztą aż tak źle, więc miał małą motywację.

Po powrocie do domu wziął szybki prysznic i usiadł na kanapie przed konsolą. Siedział tam pewnie z dwie-trzy godziny zanim w końcu wygonili go do spania. Być może w międzyczasie pojawił się gdzieś w jego pobliżu Jake i zapytał go o wyjście nad jezioro. Jeśli stało się to podczas grania na konsoli, to Finn miał na uszach słuchawki i zbył brata czymś w rodzaju "okej, spoko" nie usłyszawszy nawet pytania przez wrzaski ginących w wirtualnym podziemiu wirtualnych potworów.

Heh.

\- "Hmm…" - mruknął Finn - "Co robiłem gdy się pytałeś?"

\- "Grałeś na konsoli" - odparł starszy brat wzruszając ramionami.

Heh…

\- "Musiałem niedosłyszeć" - pokiwał powoli głową. Jake'owi nawet nie chciało się tego komentować. Westchnął tylko ciężko.

\- "Czyli będziesz musiał się szybko przygotować dzisiaj" - powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem Phoebe uwieszając się na szyi blondyna - "Mam nadzieję, że masz kąpielówki, bo mam wielką ochotę wepchnąć cię do wody."

\- "Jeśli będzie ciepła" - przypomniała PB podnosząc głowę znad czytanej książki - "Chyba nie chcecie się rozchorować przed wycieczką?"

\- "Ja tam nie chcę się rozchorować w ogóle" - mruknęła Marcelina. Stała tuż obok swojej dziewczyny opierając się o ścianę. Jedną nogę zgięła w kolanie i najwyraźniej starała się zostawić na znajdującej się za nią, lekko brudnej powierzchni odcisk swojej czerwonej tenisówki. Do tego chyba postanowiła tego dnia ubrać się i zachowywać jak stereotypowy "fajny dzieciak". Założyła jeden ze swoich t-shirtów z logo jakiegoś zespołu oraz lekką, skórzaną kurtkę, a włosy spięła w długą, wysoką kitę. Sądząc po rytmicznych ruchach szczęki, żuła gumę.

\- "Co ci właściwie było?" - zapytał Paul zerkając na czarnowłosą - "Strasznie szybko wyzdrowiałaś biorąc pod uwagę to jak w jakim stanie byłaś w szkole…"

\- "A ja wiem?" - wzruszyła ramionami - "Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć. Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tym choróbskiem… I dlatego będę sobie siedzieć dziś na kocyku na plaży i jeść truskawki."

\- "Truskawki?" - brązowowłosy uniósł brew. Jeszcze nie przyszła pora na te owoce. Jedyne jakie można było dostać były średnio smaczne i strasznie drogie.

\- "Suszone" - odparła dziewczyna - "I inne przekąski. Przejdziemy się z Bonnie do sklepu przed wyjściem."

\- "A właśnie" - odezwała się różowa - "Gdzie się spotykamy?"

\- "Może przy parku?" - zaproponowała Carroll - "Mamy tam mniej więcej tak samo daleko."

\- "Może gdzieś bliżej jeziora?" - zapytał Jake krzywiąc się lekko.

\- "Nie chce ci się chodzić, prawda?" - zaśmiał się jego młodszy brat.

\- "Nie, przy parku będzie okej" - odpowiedziała Jake'owi Bonnibel ignorując całkowicie wypowiedź młodszego z blondynów. Zamknęła w końcu książkę. Nie było łatwo jednocześnie czytać i brać aktywnego udziału w rozmowie - "Hej, Jake? Lady przekazała ci może, czy wybiera się dziś z nami? Bo wszystko wskazuje na to, że dziś jej nie będzie w szkole."

\- "Chyba pójdzie z nami" - chłopak wzruszył ramionami - "Nic nie mówiła, że nie może jak wczoraj z nią pisałem."

* * *

Jak zwykle gdy się na coś czeka, szkoła ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie. Każda minuta lekcji dłużyła się w nieskończoność. Trzeba było zająć się czymś co mogło pożreć ten okropny nadmiar czasu, bo słuchanie nauczycieli nie było w stanie pochłonąć odpowiednio dużej ilości uwagi. No… chyba, że było się Bonnie, która jak zawsze notowała jak szalona, wypełniając swoje zeszyty równymi rzędami schludnych, drobnych liter i cyfr.

Inni robili cokolwiek. Głównie spali. Marcelina chyba coś pisała albo gryzmoliła w swoim brudnopisie, ale też miała wyraźne problemy z zachowaniem przytomności. Głowa co chwilę opadała jej w stronę blatu.

Carroll nie chciało się spać ani trochę. Zresztą naprawdę rzadko zasypiała na lekcji. Jakoś nie potrafiła od tak uciąć sobie drzemki. Musiała by nie przespać z jakiegoś powodu poprzedniej nocy albo być chora. Zwykle, gdy się nudziła na lekcjach, po prostu wyciągała zeszyt i zaczynała rysować. Przyzwyczajona do oszczędzania, wciąż używała smutnego ogryzka, który został po jej starym ołówku i wytartej w trzech czwartych gumki. Wygrzebując ten zestaw z piórnika po raz setny zanotowała sobie w głowie, że wypadałoby przejść się do papierniczego i kupić nowe narzędzia rysownicze. Tym razem dodała jeszcze mentalną notkę o tym, że przydałoby się to zrobić przed wyjazdem.

Przekartkowała swój zeszyt, którego ponad połowa była już zapisana. Lekko pomiętolone strony pokryte były licznymi szkicami i krótkimi notatkami, z których większość została zapomniana na krótko po napisaniu. Większość rysunków była według dziewczyny przerażająco paskudna. Widać było jednak postęp - twarze były coraz bardziej kształtne, ciała zgodne z anatomią, a w pewnym momencie zaczęło pojawiać się całkiem dobrze wyglądające cieniowanie. Niestety obrazki odzwierciedlały też wszelkie nieprzyjemne momenty życia, przez jakie przechodziła niebieskowłosa. Praktycznie od pierwszej strony do mniej więcej połowy każde dzieło było ponure i dziwne. Czasem nawet nieco brutalne lub nieprzyjemne. W związku z całkowitą zmianą klimatu rysunków, dziewczyna zastanawiała się już kilka razy, czy nie pozbyć się starego zeszytu i nie zacząć go od nowa, ale żal było jej włożonej w obrazki pracy.

W końcu dotarła do ostatniej zapisanej strony i oceniła ile pozostało na niej miejsca. Było go niewiele. Tyle co kot napłakał. Zmieściłyby się drobniutkie bazgroły na dwie minuty czekania na dzwonek, ale na pewno nie coś co mogłoby zająć ją przez całą lekcję, a może nawet cały szkolny dzień. Przewróciła szeleszczącą nieco przez niezliczone wygniecenia stronę i wyrównała ją rękawem niebieskiego swetra, po czym przygryzła lekko tylną końcówkę ołówka. Kiedyś musiała się oduczać mocniejszego zagryzania, bo wszystkie jej ołówki i większość kredek wyglądały jakby bawiło się nimi ząbkujące niemowlę, a na jej zębach często zostawały kolorowe ślady.

Wymamrotała pod nosem przekleństwo. Nie miała żadnego jasnego pomysłu, niczego od czego mogłaby zacząć. Zaczęła się rozglądać po kasie. Przejechała wzrokiem po przysypiających kolegach i koleżankach, nauczycielu piszącemu coś na tablicy, plotkujących dziewuchach z pierwszych ławek i pomocach naukowych wiszących na ścianie równoległej do tej przy której siedziała. Następnie odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę środka sali i spojrzała prosto na Paula.

Chłopak zdawał się przysypiać. Leżał na ławce, z głową opartą o zgięty łokieć i odwróconą w stronę okien. Carroll troszkę się przestraszyła gdy brązowowłosy nagle otworzył jedyne widoczne z jej pozycji oko i wbił wzrok prosto w nią. Zaraz jednak uspokoiła się. Skąd w ogóle ten strach się wziął? Nie miała pojęcia i nie była pewna, czy to w ogóle ją obchodzi. Uśmiechnęła się pięknie gdy Paul do niej mrugnął, tuż przed powrotem do drzemki.

Miała już pomysł. Wyciągnęła końcówkę ołówka z pomiędzy zębów i odruchowo wytarła ją o rękaw. Ponownie wyrównała pognieciony papier, po czym przyłożyła do niego ołówek i zaczęła rysować. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach powstał szary szkic śpiącego na szkolnej ławce chłopaka. Po chwili namysłu i kilku drobnych poprawkach zabrała się do rysowania odchodzącej od jego głowy, rozszerzającej się smugi poplątanych stworów i wzorów o najróżniejszych kształtach i rozmiarach. Była mniej więcej w połowie drogi do krawędzi strony gdy zadzwonił dzwonek.

* * *

Finn wypadł przez drzwi szkoły jako jeden z pierwszych, po czym stanął na trawniku pod ścianą budynku i kręcąc się z niecierpliwości zaczął rozglądać się za Jake'iem. Jego starszy brat nie śpieszył się. Wydostał się razem z najgęstszym tłumem, bardziej płynąc, popychany przez ludzi niż idąc o własnych nogach. Znalazłszy się na zewnątrz wymaszerował z tłumu i z obojętną miną zbliżył się do blondyna.

\- "Po co tak pędziłeś?" - zapytał go gdy ruszyli w stronę swojego domu.

\- "Bo musimy pójść do sklepu i kupić jakieś żarcie nad jezioro" - wyjaśnił szybko. Szedł też szybko. Musiał się powstrzymywać przed nadmiernym rozpędzaniem się, a i tak znajdował się jakieś trzy kroki przed bratem.

\- "I tak musimy wejść jeszcze do domu" - mruknął starszy - "Nie mamy kasy. Zresztą najlepiej będzie się już ogarnąć i ze sklepu pójść bezpośrednio pod park."

\- "Czyli musimy iść szybciej!" - zawołał chłopak, po czym wyraźnie przyśpieszył powiększając odstęp pomiędzy sobą, a swoim bratem. Jake westchnął ciężko, po czym również nabrał nieco prędkości. Niecałe dziesięć minut później, gdy byli już w domu, mocno tego żałował.

\- "O Globie…" - łapał z trudem oddech - "Po jaką cholerę tak pędziłeś?" - zapytał Finna.

\- "Nie musiałeś za mną biec" - odparł blondyn. Znajdował się już na piętrze. Zdążył porzucić torbę i zdejmując koszulkę szedł do łazienki, żeby się przebrać - "Ale biegać chyba powinieneś zacząć..." - końcówkę zdania stłumiły drzwi łazienki.

Jake wzruszył ramionami. Nie zamierzał brać się za żadne ćwiczenia. Nigdy w życiu. No chyba, że będą one potrzebne mu by przeżyć. Ciągnąć torbę za górny uchwyt poczłapał do kuchni nalał sobie szklankę wody, a następnie ją opróżnił robiąc duże łyki. Nie spieszyło mu się do łazienki, bo i tak nie chciał się przebierać. Przecież nie będzie pływał, więc po co mu kąpielówki? Odłożył opróżnione szkło w okolice zlewu, po czym ruszył na górę wlokąc za sobą plecak.

Porzucił bagaż w swoim pokoju, gdzieś pod łóżkiem. Otworzył jedną z szuflad biurka i uzupełnił swój portfel wysokonominałowym banknotem. Zanim zdążył zamknąć szufladę, w drzwiach pokoju pojawił się Finn.

\- "Gotowy?" - zapytał uśmiechając się szeroko. Na plecach miał swój zielony plecak, do którego dna przypięty był zwinięty koc piknikowy.

\- "Ta" - odparł krótko Jake wpychając portfel do kieszeni i zatrzaskując szufladę. Latające w niej luzem drobniaki zabrzęczały głośno obijając się o ścianki.

\- "Nie przebierasz się?" - zdziwił się nieco blondyn.

\- "I tak nie będę pływał" - wzruszył ramionami - "Idę tam poleżeć na kocu i zeżreć wszystko co kupimy" - wyszczerzył się, po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

Finn pokręcił głową, odwrócił się na pięcie i potruchtał za bratem. Razem zeszli na dół i wyszli z domu, po czym skierowali się do najbliższego spożywczaka. Sklep był dość mały i bardzo ciasno upakowany. Główne pomieszczenie miało kształt króciutkiej litery "l" i większość jego powierzchni zajmowały półki. Zasłaniały praktycznie każdą ścianę oraz stały w dwóch rzędach na środku tworząc trzy ciasne alejki, w których ciężko było przejść obok siebie dwóm osobom. Naprzeciw wejścia, w niewielkiej wnęce stała kasa z kasjerem cierpliwie czekającym na klientów.

Bracia mruknęli pod nosem "dzień dobry", wzięli plastikowy koszyk z ustawionego obok drzwi stosu i ruszyli w głąb pomieszczenia, na poszukiwanie przekąsek. A nie było to łatwe poszukiwanie. Z uwagi na ciasnotę, półki nie były wyraźnie podzielone na działy. Do tego właściciel uwielbiał się znęcać nad pracownikami i średnio raz na tydzień zlecał im przeorganizowanie rozkładu produktów. Właściwie nie zmieniały się tylko pozycje chłodziarki, stojaka z gazetami oraz wszystkich bzdur ustawionych na kasie oraz za nią. Widocznie nikomu się nie chciało ich przestawiać. Pewnie trzeba by przebudować wtedy całe wnętrze.

Półka ze słodyczami i przekąskami znalazła się w końcu w środkowej alejce. Praktycznie dokładnie pod zawieszonym na suficie lustrem w kształcie półkuli, które pozwalało kasjerowi kontrolować całe pomieszczenie bez wychodzenia zza kasy. Znalazło się tam też coś jeszcze. Albo raczej ktoś.

Na samym środku alejki stała ubrana w czarną kurtkę z lichej skóry, przetarte bojówki i znoszone glany dziewczyna. Miała kilka kolczyków w miejscach uznawanych przez ogół społeczeństwa za nietypowe i specyficzną fryzurę. Pofarbowane na czarno z kilkoma białymi paskami włosy zwieszały się z prawej strony jej głowy w formie dość luźnej kity. Na lewym boku ścięte były aż do skóry. Prawdopodobnie własnoręcznie. Ciężko było nie rozpoznać charakterystycznej facjaty.

Wendy.

\- "O… To wy" - mruknęła obojętnie zauważając braci. Nawet kiwnęła im od niechcenia ręką. Tą, w której nie trzymała trzech butelek piwa. Wyglądała jakby nie za bardzo ją obchodziło cokolwiek.

Zdawało się, że dziewczyna nie była w tym momencie zagrożeniem. Nie zapowiadało się, żeby miała kogokolwiek uderzyć, czy nawet obrazić. Wciąż był jednak jeden mały problem - Wendy stała bowiem dokładnie przed półką z przekąskami i wybierała chipsy. Albo orzeszki. Ciężko było stwierdzić na co patrzy.

Chłopakom jakoś nie uśmiechało się proszenie jej o przesunięcie się. Postanowili więc zostać tam gdzie stoją i udawać, że na przeglądają pobliskie półki.

Po około dwóch minutach Wendy w końcu wybrała przekąskę. Wzięła z półki dużą paczkę paprykowych chipsów i odwróciła się od kolorowych towarów prosto w stronę braci. Uniosła brew.

\- "Co tak stoicie?" - zmierzyła ich podejrzanym wzrokiem. Ani Finn ani Jake nie mieli za bardzo pomysłu jak na to odpowiedzieć - "Cokolwiek… Dziwaki…" - mruknęła pod nosem oddalając się w przeciwnym do nich kierunku i skręcając za regał, prosto w stronę kasy.

\- "Łał… nie pobiła nas" - szepnął młodszy.

\- "Bo nie wchodziliśmy jej w drogę" - odparł równie cicho starszy. Ruszył się w końcu z miejsca i poczłapał w stronę półki z przekąskami.

\- "Nah… Wiesz co stary?" - blondyn ruszył za nim. Kątem oka obserwował odbicie wyłuskującej monety z kieszeni Wendy w zawieszonym pod sufitem lustrze - "Myślę, że ona się trochę zmienia."

\- "Ludzie się nie zmieniają" - prychnął Jake zrzucając paczkę chrupek orzechowych do koszyka. Następnie zrobił krok w bok i zaczął przyglądać się dwóm różnym paczkom nachos - "A nawet jeśli, to nie bez powodu. Co niby miałoby ją popchnąć do zmiany?" - ostatnie zdanie powiedział już głośniej. Sądząc po dźwięku zatrzaskiwanych drzwi i spóźnionym "do widzenia" od kasjera, Wendy właśnie wyszła.

\- "A ja wiem?" - wzruszył ramionami Finn - "Może Paul jej przywalił, czy coś…"

\- "Paul nie bije dziewczyn" - odparł starszy z braci decydując się wreszcie co do nachos. Wybrał paczkę, która wydawała się większa - "Zresztą skąd ci się to w ogóle wzięło? To, że niby się zmienia?"

\- "Przeczucie" - ponownie wzruszył ramionami, po czym złapał serowe chrupki i wrzucił je do koszyka - "Trzeba coś do picia kupić."

\- "Weź jakąś wodę albo sok. Lepiej nic gazowanego" - mruknął Jake zabierając jeszcze jedną paczkę nachos i ruszając za młodszym bratem, który przemaszerował na drugi koniec alejki i wyciągał z położonej tuż przy podłodze półki dwulitrową butelkę z sokiem jabłkowym. Napój zaraz wylądował w koszyku obciążając go przy tym solidnie.

Bracia podreptali do kasy, gdzie przywitał ich dość obojętnym głosem wyglądający na studenta kasjer. Niezbyt wprawnie zeskanował kody kreskowe wydobytych z koszyka przedmiotów, po czym zaproponował siatkę. Upychający właśnie zakupy do plecaka Finn odmówił grzecznie, a Jake wyciągnął portfel i podał studenciakowi wyciągnięty z wnętrza banknot.

* * *

Paul zgarnął resztę z plastikowej podstawki posyłając jednocześnie krzywe spojrzenie tłustawej kasjerce o twarzy pokrytej grubą warstwą makijażu. Wolał gdy sprzedawca podawał mu pieniądze prosto do ręki. Było to według niego bardziej ludzkie.

Wsypał drobniaki do niepokojąco szczupłego portfela, po czym upchnął go do tylnej kieszeni brzęcząc przy okazji monetami. Złapał za ucha foliowej siatki z nadrukowanym krzywo logiem sieci spożywczaków i podniósł ją bez trudu, a następnie wymaszerował ze sklepu rzucając przez ramię zdawkowe pożegnanie. Tuż za ciężkimi, oszklonymi drzwiami skrzywił się lekko. Uchwyt wiszący na jego ręce zwinął się i zaczął wpijać w skórę. Nie był to przyjemne, ale zakupy jakoś nosić trzeba było. Mógł co prawda wziąć motocykl, ale nie za bardzo mu się chciało. Do sklepu było tak blisko, że więcej czasu zabrałoby mu odpalanie maszyny niż dotarcie na miejsce piechotą.

W drodze powrotnej Paul po raz kolejny tego dnia skupił się na analizowaniu pogody. Niebo było bezchmurne i miało piękny odcień błękitu, wiatru nie było praktycznie wcale, a temperatura była naprawdę przyjemna mimo tego, że było już kilka godzin po południu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że przyjaciele trochę dziś popływają. No prawie wszystko… Pozostawała wciąż jedna niewiadoma - temperatura wody.

Chłopak nagle zaśmiał się na głos. Idąca drugą stroną ulicy starsza pani spojrzała na niego dziwnie, po czym przyśpieszyła. Pewnie za kilkanaście minut będzie opowiadać przejaskrawioną wersję wydarzenia swoim przyjaciółkom.

Brązowowłosego nie obchodziło to ani trochę. Zresztą dlaczego miałoby go obchodzić coś czego nawet nie zauważył? Był zbyt zagubiony w rozmyślaniach by się rozglądać dookoła, a wszystko to przez jedną myśl, która wydarła się z głębin jego umysłu po kilku dniach, w których rządziły pytania na temat temperatury wody. Po jaką cholerę Paul w ogóle męczył ten temat? Po co? Tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć Carroll pływającą w nowym kostiumie? 'Zbok…' - pomyślał i zaraz złapał się na tym, że zaczyna tęsknić za tym drugim, który co jakiś czas go krytykuje. I na tym, że właściwie prawie wcale nie zastanawiał się nad nieobecnością dodatkowego głosu w głowie.

I tym razem mu się to nie udało. Jego mózg praktycznie natychmiast przeskoczył na inny tor i rozpoczął beznadziejne próby usprawiedliwienia się. Może Paul po prostu chciał sprawić radość swojej dziewczynie ucząc ja pływać i dlatego tak martwił się o pogodę? 'Ta… Co jeszcze."

Uświadomił sobie, że wszystkie te rozmyślania były jak pozbawione hamulców pociągi zjeżdżające z górki. Wystarczyło, że pomyślał o tym przez choćby kilka sekund, a jego myśli zaczynały się rozpędzać i samemu nakręcać, tworząc irytujący na dłuższą metę szum, który nie ustawał dopóki coś nie zwróciło uwagi chłopaka. To nie było zdrowe. To nie miało prawa się dziać. Brązowowłosy zmarszczył brwi i poprawił wpijające się we wnętrze dłoni ucha od siatki. Zupełnie jakby zabrakło czegoś co powstrzymywało go od nadmiernego rozmyślania…

Albo jakby coś specjalnie utrudniało mu skupianie się…

Nie. To było już głupie. Wchodził powili na terytorium teorii spiskowych, a znalezienie się tam było jeszcze bardziej niezdrowe. Dlatego czym prędzej się wycofał. A następnie otworzył drzwi od domu, pod który w międzyczasie zdążył dojść. Za progiem prawie wpadła na niego uśmiechająca się szeroko Carroll. Gdy go nie było zdążyła spakować już wszystko co było potrzebne na wyjście nad jezioro do wygrzebanej skądś, dużej, zawieszanej na ramię torby. Na sto procent miała już na sobie strój kąpielowy. Pewnie założyła go jeszcze zanim Paul wyszedł z domu. Teraz była w trakcie nakładania swoich niebieskich tenisówek.

\- "Kupiłeś wszystko?" - zapytała Carroll praktycznie podskakując do pionu. Jej oczy wręcz się błyszczały. Paul nieco się zdziwił. 'Skąd to podniecenie?'.

\- "Yep. Picie, przekąski. Wszystko jest" - chłopak pomachał siatką pełną zakupów - "Daj torbę, to zapakuję."

Dziewczyna energicznym ruchem sięgnęła po leżącą na podłodze torbę i podała ją Paulowi, po czym wróciła do zakładania butów. Brązowowłosy tymczasem udał się do kuchni i położył obydwa bagaże na stole. Wypakował z szeleszczącej foliowej siatki zakupy.

\- "Idziecie gdzieś?" - do kuchni wmaszerowała mama Paula. Nie przyglądając się procesowi pakowania jedzenia do torby, zbliżyła się do lodówki i wyciągnęła z niej karton soku pomarańczowego.

\- "Nad jezioro" - odparł chłopak przesuwając upakowane już w torbie rzeczy w celu zyskania miejsca na przekąski - "Wspominałem wczoraj."

Pani Miles znieruchomiała na chwilę ze szklanką i sokiem w rękach. Wyglądała jakby ciężko się nad czymś zastanawiała.

\- "Rzeczywiście" - odparła bez przekonania, po czym zaczęła nalewać napój do naczynia. Przez kilka sekund słychać było wyraźne chlupotanie zagłuszane tylko przez szelest opakowań.

\- "Spakowałeś już?" - zapytała zaglądająca do kuchni głowa Carroll. Dziewczyna opierała się o ścianę i prawdopodobnie poprawiała krzywo założonego buta.

Paul tylko kiwnął głową, po czym zapiął torbę, podniósł ją i zawiesił sobie na ramieniu. Ruszył w stronę wyjścia z kuchni i zatrzymał się na chwilę na progu.

\- "Wychodzimy" - oznajmił odwracając się przez ramię i zerkając na sączącą sok mamę.

\- "Miłej zabawy" - powiedziała kobieta kiwając im wolną ręką - "Nie wracajcie za późno" - dodała szybko.

Chłopak pokazał jej uniesiony w górę kciuk, po czym odszedł w kierunku drzwi wejściowych, przy których czekała już Carroll. Zaraz po wyjściu skierowali swe kroki w stronę parku. Pogoda nie zmieniła się ani trochę przez ostatnie kilka minut. Niebo wciąż było czyściutkie, wiatr ledwo zauważalny, a temperatura wystarczająco wysoka, żeby wyjść na dwór bez kurtki i spocić się w bluzie.

Na miejsce dotarli w jakieś piętnaście minut. Z łatwością mogliby dotrzeć szybciej, ale dzięki błyskawicznym przygotowaniom jakie poczyniła Carroll mieli jeszcze dużo czasu i byli w stanie pozwolić sobie na spacerowy krok. Na stojącej przy parku ławce spotkali parę czekających na nich przyjaciółek.

Były to czytająca jakąś książkę Bonnibel i brzdąkająca na gitarze, siedząca na oparciu ławki Marcelina. Przywitały nadchodzących uśmiechami.

\- "Kupiłyście coś do jedzenia?" - zapytała niebieskowłosa zaraz po wymianie krótkich przywitań. Paul uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

\- "Truskawki" - odparła czarnowłosa - "Tak jak mówiłam w szkole. I coś do picia."

\- "I ciasteczka z czekoladą" - dodała różowa. Nie odrywając wzroku od książki poklepała leżący obok niej na ławce plecak.

\- "Długo już czekacie?" - z tyłu dało się usłyszeć znajomy głos.

\- "Tak z trzy piosenki" - odparła Marcelina.

\- "Cześć!" - Carroll wychyliła się zza Paula i pomachała energicznie do nadchodzącej grupki. Finn, Jake, Phoebe i Lady zbliżyli się do ławki.

\- "Co ona taka energiczna?" - zadziwiła się ruda patrząc na prawie podskakująca w miejscu niebieskowłosą. Stojący obok chłopak wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- "Sama nie wiem" - odpowiedziała Carroll - "Idziemy już?"

Wszyscy obecni się zgodzili, po czym zebrali manatki i ruszyli się z miejsca. Droga nad jezioro była dość długa, więc starali się utrzymywać dość szybkie tempo, co nie wychodziło wszystkim. Zanim minęli park i weszli w jedną z ulic wypełnionych jednorodzinnymi domkami, grupka zdążyła rozdzielić się na dwie z Jake'iem i Lady wlekącymi się z tyłu.

Aby dotrzeć na miejsce musieli przemaszerować przez kilka przecznic, minąć z dwadzieścia domków jednorodzinnych i przejść kilkaset metrów wysypanym żwirem poboczem szosy prowadzącej prosto do lasu i dalej, w stronę najbliższej wiochy. Gdzieś tam po drodze zaczynała się metalowa siatka zardzewiałego ogrodzenia, które otaczało teoretycznie prywatny teren jeziora. Przejście na jego drugą stronę nie sprawiało najmniejszych problemów - łatwo było znaleźć w nim dziury, przez które spokojnie mogły przejść nawet dwie osoby na raz i to bez niebezpieczeństwa zahaczenia się o jakiś odstający drut. Dalej trzeba było przedostać się przez część niewielkiego lasku, w którym przechodzący ludzie zdążyli już dawno wydeptać kilka ścieżek. Było w nim chłodno i cicho - podobnie jak w parku, drzewa potrafiły odciąć to miejsce od reszty świata.

Dlatego też zaskakująco szeroka plaża, na którą po chwili się wychodziło sprawiała aż takie wrażenie. Wszystko nagle zalewały ciepłe promienie słońca, a ciszę zastępował szum wiatru w koronach drzew.

Interesującym zjawiskiem, którego Paul nie spostrzegł gdy ostatnim razem miał okazję znaleźć się w pobliżu jeziora, było to co działo się z otaczającym je piaskiem. Nie rosło na nim bowiem kompletnie nic. Nawet pojedynczy, najdrobniejszy chwast. Linię drzew i brzeg plaży dzielił wąski pas gołej, suchej ziemi.

Właściwie jedyną rzeczą, jaka wystawała ponad piasek były osmalone fundamenty i resztki wypalonych ścian starego ośrodka wypoczynkowego. Tak swoją drogą, chłopak kilka razy dopytywał się co tak właściwie było przyczyną pożaru, ale otrzymywane odpowiedzi diametralnie się od siebie różniły i bardzo łatwo było je uznać za plotki. Jedyną rzeczą, której wszyscy byli pewni, było to, że pożar wybuchł w nocy i zginęła w nim dwójka ludzi - małżeństwo zarządzające budynkiem.

Grupka przyjaciół weszła na plażę, piasek zaszeleścił pod podeszwami ich butów. Był zaskakująco ciepły. Zupełnie jakby przez cały dzień prażył się w słońcu i to takim jakie świeciło w środku lata.

Zdawało się, że uwagę zwrócił na to tylko Paul. Reszta spokojnie zrzuciła swoje bagaże na piach po czym zaczęła wypakowywać i rozkładać koce. Obok zaraz wylądowały buty i skarpetki, a w kilku przypadkach również spodnie i koszulki.

Brązowowłosy pozbywał się ubrań najwolniej. W zamyśleniu wpatrywał się w nigdy nie uprzątnięte zgliszcza po ośrodku i zzuwał buty. Później jeszcze przez krótką chwilę mieszał gorący piach palcami bosych stóp, aż drobna dłoń ściągnęła go na ziemię.

\- "Idziemy pływać?" - zapytała z szerokim uśmiechem Carroll, ubrana tylko w swój nowy strój kąpielowy.

\- "Pewnie" - Paul odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym raz dwa ściągnął ciuchy zostając tylko w czarnych kąpielówkach z ciemno-zieloną gumą - "Pójdę sprawdzić wodę."

Ruszył w stronę brzegu, choć nie było to już konieczne. Finn wbiegał właśnie w wodę i nie wyglądał jakby była jakoś specjalnie zimna. Sądząc po uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy gdy odwrócił się do przyjaciół, było wręcz przeciwnie. Brązowowłosy wciąż był jednak krytyczny. Dopiero po zanurzeniu stopy stwierdził, że woda rzeczywiście nadaje się do kąpieli. Kiwnął zachęcająco głową w stronę Carroll, która zaraz wskoczyła do jeziora.

Zanim zrobił to samemu, Paul zerknął jeszcze w stronę przyjaciół. Najbliżej znajdowała się Phoebe - stała na brzegu kilka metrów od chłopaka i ostrożnie, jakby nieco niepewnie, wchodziła do wody. Dalej, na rozłożonych wcześniej w wielką wysepkę kocach siedziała cała reszta. Jake zajmował się pochłanianiem zapasów i konwersacją z Lady. Bonnibel wyciągnęła jedną ze swoich grubych książek i położyła się na kocu opierając głowę o skrzyżowane nogi Marceliny, która zajęta była odpakowywaniem paczki suszonych truskawek.

\- "To co? Pouczysz mnie pływać?" - Carroll czekała znużona nieco wyżej piersi.

\- "Nad morzem niewiele ci się to przyda" - odpowiedział chłopak zbliżając się powoli. Trochę zdziwiło go to, że jego organizm praktycznie nie musiał się przyzwyczajać do temperatury wody. Zupełnie jakby miała temperaturę ciała - "Ale obiecałem ci, więc spróbuję cię mimo to nauczyć. Hmm… Może zacznijmy od unoszenia się na plecach? Ja tak się właśnie zaczynałem uczyć."

\- "Okej" - dziewczyna zrobiła krok w jego stronę - "Co mam robić?"

 **Jeśli utrzymam takie tępo, to skończę pewnie w zimie... w przyszłym roku... Sorki za ten miesiąc bez nowych rozdziałów. Dużo rzeczy się dzieje i mało jest motywacji. Do tego w pewnym sensie zbliża się koniec roku szkolnego, więc będę miał jeszcze mniej czasu. Mimo to postaram się napisać następny rozdział jak najszybciej.**

 **Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Zostawcie recenzję, albo chociaż jakiś komentarz.**

 **~MasterSkorpius**


	7. 7: Wspaniałe perspektywy

7\. Wspaniałe perspektywy

Kolorowe plamy światła wydobywające się z monitora rozłożonego na łóżku laptopa oświetlały ścianę ciemnego pokoju. Podświetlone w ten sposób twarze Paula i Carroll wydawały się przeraźliwie blade.

Obejrzeć film postanowili zaraz po przyjściu znad jeziora. Zamierzali wykorzystać to jako okazję do zjedzenia resztki przekąsek. Kilka ciastek, pół paczki czipsów i trzy czwarte butelki soku zostało pochłonięte całkiem szybko, ale ciężko było się dziwić - kilka godzin gonienia się w wodzie skutecznie wzmagało apetyt.

Paul oparł nos o wciąż nieco wilgotne włosy siedzącej tuż przed nim dziewczyny. Niebieskowłosa praktycznie na nim leżała, opleciona w okolicach brzucha jego ramionami. Była przyjemnie ciepła.

\- "Dziwnie się dziś czułam przez cały dzień…" - szepnęła nie odrywając oczu od wyświetlanego na niewielkim ekranie filmu.

\- "W sensie?" - zapytał chłopak odsuwając na chwilkę twarz od głowy Carroll.

\- "Bo ja wiem? Bardziej psychicznym niż fizycznym…" - odparła niepewnie - "Zauważyłam to dopiero teraz. Wszystko jest jakieś takie… niewyraźne..."

\- "Hm…" - brązowowłosemu nie przychodziło do głowy nic co mógłby jej odpowiedzieć, więc tylko pocałował ją w czubek głowy - "Ten drugi wciąż się nie odzywa" - powiedział po chwili.

\- "To dobrze, czy źle?" - spytała kładąc dłonie na jego rękach.

\- "Sam nie wiem…" - odparł - "Nie wiedziałem, że kiedyś to powiem, ale chyba trochę tęsknię. Z drugiej strony to jakby zniknęła część mojego umysłu. Czegoś po prostu brakuje."

Carroll kiwnęła lekko głową, po czym nastała cisza. Chłopak ponownie wetknął nos w jej włosy. Wciąż były nieco wilgotne. Przez chwilę siedzieli tak skupiając się na jakimś ważniejszym fabularnie momencie filmu.

\- "Masz pachnące włosy" - odezwał się w końcu chłopak.

\- "Wilgocią?" - niebieskowłosa zaśmiała się krótko.

\- "Właśnie nie. Zwykle jak się pływa w jeziorze, to włosy później trochę zajeżdżają wodą z tego jeziora. Twoje pachną. A jeszcze ich nie myłaś."

\- "To nic w porównaniu z tym co się dzieje tam, nad naszym jeziorem" - wzruszyła lekko ramionami - "Ogrzewany piasek, pożary, ciepła woda… Wiesz, że kiedyś nasz park i las otaczający jezioro były jednym, dużym lasem? Któryś nauczyciel o tym opowiadał w zeszłym roku. Nie pamiętam tylko z której strony zaczęła się budowa miasteczka…" - przez kilka sekund próbowała sobie przypomnieć - "Nieważne… Szkoda, że tak mało zostało tego lasu. Po drugiej stronie miasta same pola."

\- "Na wycieczce ci się spodoba" - uśmiechnął się Paul - "Poza małym miasteczkiem tam jest tylko las i morze."

\- "Właśnie! Wycieczka…" - dziewczyna natychmiast podjęła temat - "Będzie trzeba się ogarnąć w weekend z bagażami."

\- "Pff…" - chłopak wyszczerzył się szeroko - "Kiedyś spakowałem się dopiero w dzień wyjazdu."

* * *

Autobus co jakiś czas podskakiwał na wybojach i dziurach w drodze. Z każdym takim wstrząsem przewracała się butelka z wodą ustawiona na opuszczonej tacce przymocowanej do tyłu oparcia siedzenia naprzeciw Paula. Chłopak cierpliwie stawiał plastikowy pojemnik do pionu. Gdyby zaczął liczyć ile razy już to zrobił, doszedł by pewnie do setki.

Siedział przy oknie, a po jego prawej stronie spała zwinięta w kłębek osóbka. Miała na sobie niebieską bluzę z naciągniętym na głowę kapturem i była odwrócona do niego plecami. Carroll.

To Carroll.

Prawda?

Brązowowłosy zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął rękę w stronę ludzkiego kłębka usadowionego na siedzeniu obok. Położył dłoń na ramieniu postaci i delikatnie pociągnął w swoją stronę, tak by być w stanie zajrzeć pod kaptur i rozpoznać twarz.

Butelka z wodą po raz kolejny przewróciła się wydając z siebie cichy, plastikowy stukot. Paul wzdrygnął się i ściągnął pojemnik z tacki, po czym wcisnął go pomiędzy fotel, a ścianę pojazdu. Odwrócił się w stronę osóbki, która zdążyła w międzyczasie powrócić do uprzedniej pozycji. Westchnął ciężko i postanowił nie zakłócać na razie spokoju śpiącej postaci. Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu pojazdu.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaka rzuciła mu się w oczy były widoki za oknami. Wszystko było tam szare i niewyraźne, zupełnie jakby jechali przez przyśpieszony, czarno-biały film z efektem rozmycia ruchu podkręconym na maxa. Nie spojrzał w swoją szybę. Nawet o tym nie pomyślał.

Kolejną dość niepokojącą rzeczą byli pasażerowie autokaru. Żaden ze znajdujących się w polu widzenia Paula nie ruszał się. Wszyscy mieli obojętne, niemożliwe do rozpoznania twarze. Gapili się tępo w przestrzeń, a chłopak mógł przysiąc, że wie dokładnie jakie są ich oczy, choć żadnych nie mógł dostrzec - puste i martwe.

Przełknął głośno ślinę, będąc jednocześnie kompletnie spokojnym. Nie przyśpieszał mu niesłyszalny oddech, serce zdawało się bić nawet rzadziej niż zwykle. Dłonie miał suche jak pieprz i pewne niczym doświadczony zegarmistrz, a odbierany przez jego oczy obraz był ostry jak żyletka. No… Nie każdy obraz był ostry.

Zerknął w stronę swojego okna, za którym szalała ta sama rozmyta szarość co wszędzie indziej i znieruchomiał. Jego odbicie patrzyło na niego dwoma idealnie czarnymi kulkami podkrążonych oczu. Uśmiechnęło się i szepnęło coś, co zmroziło krew w żyłach chłopaka. Ale chyba tylko krew usłyszała te kilka słów, bo Paul widział tylko ruch ust.

Włosy na karku stanęły mu dęba gdy poczuł na sobie czyiś ciepły oddech. Słodki i znajomy, ale trudny do określenia zapach wypełnił jego nozdrza.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, gotowy do zasłonięcia się rękami przed jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem, ale tylko ponownie znieruchomiał. Napotkał bowiem wzrokiem na spojrzenie niebieskich, pozbawionych źrenic oczu, które dokładnie badały każdy szczegół jego twarzy. Nawet nie zastanawiał się jakim cudem możliwe było widzenie bez tak ważnej części oka, bo reszta twarzy tajemniczej osoby była jeszcze bardziej interesująca.

A właściwie to nie do końca tajemniczej. Twarz należała bowiem do zwiniętej wcześniej w kłębek osóbki, która rzeczywiście okazała się być Carroll. Nie wyglądała jednak tak jak zwykle. Była zmęczona i wychudła, a jej policzki, czoło i nos pokrywały dziwne, błękitne malunki. Na ustach ciemną szminką wymalowana była kropka. Kropka, która zaczęła się nagle zbliżać do chłopaka.

Pierwszy pocałunek wylądował na prawej powiece brązowowłosego. Zaraz po nim nadszedł kolejny, tym razem wycelowany prosto w lewą powiekę. Ciepły oddech i intensywny, cudowny zapach oddaliły się na chwilę tylko po to, żeby pojawić się tuż obok jego głowy.

\- " _ **Śpij**_ " - powiedziała Carroll prosto do jego ucha. Jej głos był nienaturalny, głośny i dziwaczny, ale wciąż znajomy. Po plecach przebiegły mu ciarki, a przez całe ciało przeszła fala chłodu.

Gdy kolejny, wilgotny i ciepły pocałunek wylądował na jego czole, chłopak nie wytrzymał.

Otworzył oczy.

Leżał w swoim łóżku, a nad sobą nie miał upiornej twarzy tylko biały sufit. Był środek nocy. Słychać było tylko cichutkie cykanie budzika i spokojny oddech śpiącej Carroll. Jak dobrze, że jego pobudka była spokojna i nie przerwał przez przypadek jej snu.

Wzdrygnął się czując jak robi mu się zimno. I to nie dlatego, że uciekł przez sen nogą spod kołdry.

Pełen obaw i wspomnień o idiotycznie zapętlonych koszmarach jakie miewał w dzieciństwie, odwrócił się ostrożnie w stronę dziewczyny. Skrzywił się i na chwilę znieruchomiał w niewygodnej pozycji słysząc skrzypienie sprężyn materaca, ale zaraz do końca przewrócił się na bok i spojrzał prosto w twarz śpiącej.

Niebieskowłosa była spokojna niczym, z braku lepszego porównania, anioł. Oczy miała szczelnie zamknięte i oddychała cicho. Kilka kosmyków niebieskich włosów opadło na jej gładkie czoło. Żadnych namalowanych błękitną farbą wzorów, żadnej szminki na ustach, zdrowa kształty policzków i brak śladów zmęczenia.

Odetchnął z ulgą, ale dla pewności jeszcze kilka razy zamrugał, a nawet raz uszczypnął się w ramię. Nie obudził się, wszystko zdawało się być w porządku. No… może poza pieczeniem w miejscu, w którym się uszczypnął. Chyba trochę przesadził. Miał nadzieję, że nie spowodował miniaturowego krwotoku, który do rana stworzy piękną, rdzawą plamę na kołdrze.

Zbliżył się najciszej jak potrafił do Carroll. Dopiero gdy poczuł jej oddech na swoim nosie zamknął oczy i spróbował wrócić do snu.

Gdyby był w tym czasie świadomy, to pewnie ucieszyłby się z ciszy w sennym eterze. Nie przyśnił mu się nawet najbardziej neutralny sen. Nie znaczy to jednak, że dane mu było porządnie odpocząć. Z uwagi na wczesną godzinę rozpoczęcia wycieczki, trzeba było wstać z samego rana. Słońce jeszcze nawet nie zdążyło wstać kiedy budzik zaatakował uszy śpiących irytującym brzęczeniem elektronicznego dzwonka.

Carroll podniosła się z pościeli niczym sprężyna i natychmiast zaczęła się przeciągać. Grzywka zjechała jej na twarz zasłaniając oczy i łaskocząc w nos. Ogarnęła włosy kilkoma ruchami dłoni, po czym zerknęła na Paula, który zdążył jedynie odwrócić się na brzuch i zagrzebać twarz w poduszce. Musiała prawie zepchnąć go z łóżka, żeby się w końcu obudził.

Gdy sprawa wygrzebania się z pościeli była w końcu załatwiona trzeba było raz dwa ogarnąć się i przywrócić do stanu używalności. Standardowo Paul puścił niebieskowłosą do łazienki jako pierwszą, a samemu przebrał się w przygotowane poprzedniego wieczoru ciuchy. Chwilę później zamienili się miejscami - teraz dziewczyna się przebierała, a chłopak mył zęby. Gdy skończył, zgarnął swoją szczoteczkę oraz tubkę z pastą do niewielkiej torby z rzeczami związanymi z higieną osobistą i wrócił do pokoju.

Na miejscu zastał dziewczynę, która kończyła się właśnie przebierać. Uśmiechnął się do niej i przezwyciężając chęć rzucenia się na łóżko w celu przespania jeszcze kilku godzin ruszył w stronę pozostawionych w kącie bagaży. Spakowali się nieco po południu poprzedniego dnia, a przed snem zdążyli się jeszcze kilka razy upewnić, że niczego nie zapomnieli. Upominała się głównie Carroll, bo Paul był przekonany, że spakował wszystko za pierwszym razem. Nie do końca miał rację…

\- "Zdążymy zjeść śniadanie?" - zapytała dziewczyna zapinając niebieską bluzę z kapturem.

\- "Nope" - odparł krótko chłopak rzucając okiem na zakładany na nadgarstek zegarek - "Ale mamy torbę pełną przekąsek. Najemy się w autobusie."

\- "Nie wiem czy dożyję do autobusu" - jęknęła.

\- "Możesz coś zjeść po drodze. W sensie jak będziemy iść na autobus" - zaproponował upychając ostatnie potrzebne rzeczy po kieszeniach.

\- "Tak będę miała większe szanse" - uśmiechnęła się, po czym podniosła swoją torbę i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z pokoju. Paul również zabrał swój bagaż, a następnie podążył za nią.

Na dole Carroll założyła na plecy plecak z przekąskami, z którego najpierw wydobyła bułkę. Buła zawinięta była w papier śniadaniowy ozdobiony niewielkimi obrazkami przedstawiającymi kolorowe kanapki. Następnie obydwoje złożyli buty oraz lekkie kurtki - na zewnątrz o tej porze było dość chłodno.

\- "Spakowaliście wszystko?" - zaspany głos mamy Paula przerwał na moment ich przygotowania od wyjścia. Kobieta wyglądała jak cierpiąca na bezsenność zjawa, ale jakimś cudem udało się jej powitać dzieciaki uśmiechem.

\- "Sprawdzałam już kilka razy" - wyszczerzyła się niebieskowłosa męcząc się nieco z poprawieniem krzywo założonej tenisówki nie używając przy tym ręki, w której trzymała jedzenie.

\- "Pozdrówcie ode mnie Maje" - poprosiła ziewając w środku zdania - "Pewnie was znajdzie nawet jeśli schowacie się w środku lasu… Mnie kiedyś tak znalazła…" - ziewnęła ponownie, po czym bez słowa, nieco się zataczając, odeszła w stronę sypialni.

Paul i Carroll wymienili nieco zaniepokojone spojrzenia, po czym zabrali torby i wymaszerowali na dwór. Musieli znaleźć się przed szkołą w ciągu kolejnych dwudziestu minut, co okazało się być proste jak drut. Normalnie zajmowało im to jakiś kwadrans, a bagaże, chłód poranka, czy nawet śniadanie niebieskowłosej nie spowolniły ich tak bardzo jak się obawiali, więc po dotarciu na miejsce została im jeszcze całkiem długa chwila do przyjazdu autobusu.

\- "Siemka…" - przywitała ich Marcelina, która wyglądała niewiele lepiej niż pani Miles. Siedziała na swojej torbie i opierała się o nogę stojącej obok Bonnibel próbując jednocześnie nie zasnąć. Wyglądało na to, że czekały już od jakiegoś czasu.

Poza nimi obecna była już większość obydwu jadących na wycieczkę klas. Dookoła słychać było szum rozmów, które były niezwykle energiczne jak na tak wczesny, poniedziałkowy ranek. W tłumie dało się wypatrzeć kilka znajomych twarzy, jak na przykład Phoebe, która rozmawiała z kilkoma dziewczynami ze swojej klasy. Uczniowie jak zwykle zebrali się w małe grupki, tym razem otaczające stosiki bagaży.

Finn, Jake, Lady, kilka innych dzieciaków oraz wychowawcy klas pojawili się prawie jednocześnie. A przynajmniej tak wydawało się Paulowi, który miał olbrzymią ochotę położyć się na trawie, oprzeć głowę o podróżny plecak i uciąć sobie drzemkę. Pewnie nawet by to zrobił gdyby nie to, że trawa była mokra od rosy.

Ledwo zdążyli się przywitać z nowo przybyłymi przyjaciółmi gdy wychowawczyni klasy Finna - pani Giant - zaczęła zwracać na siebie uwagę rozgadanych uczniów. Większość obecnych szanowało ją na tyle, żeby szybko się zamknąć. Reszta poszła w ich ślady, bo głupio było gadać gdy wszyscy dookoła siedzieli cicho.

\- "Wszyscy obecni? Pewnie nie…" - zaczęła - "Nie szkodzi. Zaraz sprawdzimy obecność. Potem przyjedzie autobus. Dojedziemy na miejsce w jakieś dwie i pół godziny, a po drodze będziemy mieli przerwę na wizytę w toalecie i rozprostowanie nóg."

Przez tłum uczniów przeszedł pomruk, który zapewne miał oznaczać, że zrozumieli przekaz. Niekoniecznie była to prawda, bo duża część młodzieży przestała zwracać na nauczycielkę uwagę gdy zza najbliższego zakrętu wyjechał autobus. Strasznie rozklekotany autobus.

\- "Oh! Już przyjechał" - mruknęła bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego pani Giant podążywszy za nieco przerażonymi spojrzeniami uczniów - "No nic… Trzeba sprawdzić obecność!" - zawołała wyciągając z kieszeni błękitnej kurtki dwie zwinięte na pół kartki i kompletnie ignorując pana Icekinga, próbującego się do czegoś przydać.

\- "Mam pewne wątpliwości, czy się wyśpimy w tym autobusie…" - powiedział powoli Paul nie odrywając wzroku od toczącej się leniwie po asfalcie maszyny.

\- "Ughhh…" - jęknęła Marcelina zsuwając się kawałek w dół nogi Bonnie.

\- "A ja mam pewne wątpliwości, czy przeżyjemy podróż" - mruknęła różowowłosa przyglądając się pojazdowi, który z nieprzyjemnym piskiem hamulców zatrzymał się przy krawężniku, po czym prychnął silnikiem i zamilkł.

\- "Myślisz? Chyba nie będzie tak źle…" - odezwał się Finn. Blondyn właśnie wrócił z drugiej strony tłumu i przyprowadził ze sobą Phoebe.

\- "Miejmy nadzieję, że rozpadnie się zanim nas zabije" - Paul wzruszył ramionami, po czym podniósł wcześniej odłożony na trawnik plecak i zarzucił go na ramię - "Oby wytrzymał te dwie godziny…"

Wychodzący z autobusu, przeciągający się kierowca jeszcze bardziej zmiażdżył nadzieje młodzieży na wygodną podróż. Typek miał pokaźny brzuch, sporą łysą plamę na czubku głowy i nieco syfiaste dresy, które niegdyś zapewne były czerwone. Zakończywszy małą rozgrzewkę, w którą przerodziło się przeciąganie, podreptał leniwie w stronę boku pojazdu i otworzył bagażnik, po czym oprał się o karoserię i zaczął bezczelnie wpatrywać w tyłek stojącej kilka metrów od niego pani Giant.

Nauczycielka tymczasem kończyła odczytywać nazwiska z drugiej listy. Tej od klasy Paula. Okazało się, że przyszły już wszystkie osoby, które jechały na wycieczkę. Przy okazji ujawniło się też kto nie rusza się z domu. Byli to Daniel i najlepsza przyjaciółka LSP - Melissa. Nikt z obecnych, włącznie z belframi, nie przyznał się do wiedzy na temat przyczyny ich nieobecności.

Zapakowanie wszystkiego i wszystkich do autobusu poszło całkiem sprawnie jak na grupę prawie czterdziestu dzieciaków. Wejściu do środka pojazdu towarzyszyły niezadowolone pomruki oraz przyciszone marudzenie - wnętrze okazało się być równie rozczarowujące co zewnętrze. Wszystko było stare, ciasne i ogólnie przypominało bardziej autobus lokalnego przewoźnika z jakieś zapuszczonej wiochy, który został cudem odratowany od zezłomowania niż pojazd przystosowany do przewozu wycieczek. Paul zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego cena wycieczki była tak niska. Pozostało tylko mieć nadzieję, że stan ośrodka nie pogorszył się od czasu kiedy widział go ostatnio.

* * *

Mimo tego, że drogi były całkiem porządnej jakości, autobusem trzęsło jakby jechał po tarce. Do tego nie dało się w żaden sposób odciąć od wszystkich tych denerwujących dźwięków. Mniej lub bardziej ciche rozmowy, chrupanie suchych przekąsek oraz drgania szyb i innych części rozklekotanego pojazdu z łatwością przebijały się przez słuchawki, które miała na uszach Marcelina.

Przez to wszystko jej próby wyspania się spełzły na niczym. Uparcie zaciskając powieki i wtulając się w ramię siedzącej obok, usiłującej czytać książkę Bonnibel, co chwilę zapadała w krótkie, niesatysfakcjonujące drzemki. Brakowało tylko, żeby ktoś miał chorobę lokomocyjną i zrzygał się w autobusie.

Po półtorej godziny jazdy drgania nieco się uspokoiły, a silnik zaczął pracować nieco ciszej. Czarnowłosa z początku nieco się zaniepokoiła myśląc, że maszyna postanowiła w końcu się poddać, ale ku jej - oraz większości grupy - radości był to po prostu obiecana wcześniej przerwa. Dziewczyna poddała się w końcu i otworzyła oczy podnosząc się jednocześnie do pionu. Zasłaniając oczy przed słońcem wyjrzała przez drżącą lekko szybę i przyjrzała się miejscu, w którym właśnie się zatrzymywali.

Była to stacja benzynowa. I to nie jakaś malutka, stara stacyjka z dwoma pordzewiałymi dystrybutorami i kioskiem podpartym kołkiem, a porządna, duża i nowoczesna. Ten widok - jakkolwiek niezbyt piękny, interesujący, czy jakkolwiek przyjemny - dawał jakąś drobną nadzieję na to, że wycieczka nie będzie przyprawioną najróżniejszym syfem klapą.

Autobus zjechał gdzieś w bok i zatrzymał się na samym krańcu wyłożonego brukiem terenu stacji. Pisnęły hamulce, a hydraulika drzwi z wysiłkiem syknęła uwalniając grupę z ciasnego, rozklekotanego pojazdu. Uczniowie z wdzięcznością wyszli na zewnątrz i zaczęli dreptać w niewielkich grupkach dookoła pojazdu czekając na ewentualne instrukcje.

\- "Możecie przejść się do sklepu i do łazienki" - odezwała się pani Giant wychodząc z autobusu. Miała na sobie kremowy t-shirt. Błękitną kurtkę i cokolwiek miała pomiędzy nią, a koszulką zostawiła w autobusie - "Postarajcie uwinąć się w piętnaście minut."

Banda uczniów wydała z siebie dźwięk, który zapewne oznaczał zgodę, po czym większa jej część ruszyła w stronę stacyjnego sklepu z zamiarem uzupełnienia nadszarpniętych przez podróż zapasów przekąsek oraz opróżnienia pęcherzy.

Marcelina, Bonnie oraz jeszcze kilka osób pozostało w pobliżu autobusu i pod opieką pana Icekinga. I przy okazji jak najdalej od opartego o karoserię kierowcy, który z głębokiej kieszeni dresowych spodni wydobył wymiętą do granic możliwości paczkę papierosów oraz ozdobioną wizerunkiem jakieś cycatej blondynki zapalniczkę kupioną zapewne w jakimś kiosku. Wszyscy obecni byli wdzięczni delikatnemu wiaterkowi za porywanie toksycznych tytoniowych chmurek jak najdalej od nich.

\- "Kto by pomyślał, że w trumnie nie da się wyspać…" - jęknęła czarnowłosa patrząc kątem oka na stojący nieopodal pojazd. Kilka stojących najbliżej osób, w tym Bonnibel, zachichotało.

\- "Miałaś wyspać się wczoraj" - przypomniała różowa patrząc jak jej dziewczyna wypakowuje paczkę owocowych żelków z niewielkiego plecaka - "Co się stało?"

\- "Przypomniałam sobie, że muszę się spakować" - odparła Marcelina szczerząc się radośnie. Uśmiech w połączeniu z dość zmęczonym wzrokiem wyglądał dość specyficznie.

\- "Łał… A chociaż spakowałaś wszystko?" - zapytała różowowłosa unosząc brew. Była gotowa pożyczyć jej w razie czego swoje rzeczy, ale ciężko było jej sobie wyobrazić czarnowłosą w różowym t-shirtcie z kotem nadrukowanym na piersi.

\- "Okaże się" - wzruszyła ramionami i wpakowała sobie do ust garść żelków kompletnie nie biorąc pod uwagę możliwości wylądowania w różowej koszulce.

Kilka minut rozmów i jakieś pół paczki żelków później wracać zaczęli pierwsi uczniowie, którzy wcześniej poszli w stronę budynku ze sklepem i toaletami. Jednym z nich był wyglądający na dość niezadowolonego Jake.

\- "Cholerne publiczne kible" - zaczął marudzić gdy tylko zbliżył się do dziewczyn - "Są gorsze niż u nasz w szkole."

\- "Pamiętaj" - mruknęła Bonnibel nie unosząc wzroku znad książki - "Zawsze mogło być gorzej."

\- "Czy ty czytałaś to w autobusie?" - zdziwił się chłopak.

\- "Dlaczego pytasz?" - różowa prawie się zdziwiła.

\- "Bo jak coś czyta w samochodach, to chce mu się rzygać" - zaśmiał się Finn wyrastając za plecami brata. Razem z nim pojawiły się Lady i Phoebe. Obydwie miały ze sobą plastikowe siatki pełne świeżo zakupionych przekąsek.

Uwagę uczniów, a zwłaszcza męskiej części tego grona, zwrócił wyraźny, zbliżający się pomruk silnika. Na stację wjechał luksusowy, czarny samochód. Wyglądał na droższego niż cała stacja. Zatrzymał się bezgłośnie przy dystrybutorach, a ze środka wyszedł siwy mężczyzna w kremowym, doskonale dopasowanym garniturze. Nie rozglądając się w żadną stronę otworzył wlew paliwa i raz dwa zatankował pojazd. Następnie poszedł w kierunku kas i na chwilę zniknął w sklepie. Zapłacił za paliwo i zaraz po powrocie do samochodu odjechał mniej więcej w kierunku celu szkolnej wycieczki.

\- "Widzieliście tego typa w garniaku?" - zapytał Paul, który przyszedł razem z Carroll i dwoma paczkami czipsów jakąś minutę późnej.

\- "No. A widziałeś jego wóz?" - odparł Jake - "Gość jest kasiasty."

\- "I creepy" - dodała Carroll - "Ma jakieś takie dziwne spojrzenie i ozdoby z czaszkami na tym swoim garniturze."

\- "Typ mógłby grać jakiegoś szefa mafii, śmierć, czy coś takiego" - powiedział Paul przypominając sobie obojętną twarz nieznajomego. Było w niej coś naprawdę niepokojącego.

\- "Wszyscy już wrócili?" - górująca nad uczniami, turkusowowłosa nauczycielka rozglądała się po tłumie starając się policzyć swoich podopiecznych. W ręce trzymała butelkę z wodą mineralną.

\- "Ktoś jest chyba jeszcze w kiblu" - odezwał się ktoś z tłumu. Sądząc po ledwo rozpoznawalnym dla większości przyjaciół głosie, osoba była z klasy Finna.

\- "Miejmy nadzieję, że się pośpieszą, bo powinniśmy już ruszać…"

* * *

Ekran tabletu drgał przy każdej nierówności na jaką natrafiały koła autobusu. I właściwie przy każdej innej możliwej okazji. Pewnie drgałby nawet gdyby pojazd stał w miejscu. Przez to wszystko gra w warcaby była irytująco niewygodna. Obraz czasem się wręcz rozmazywał w oczach, co sprawiało, że Jake'owi robiło się coraz bardziej niedobrze.

W pewnym momencie musiał nawet nieco głębiej odetchnąć, bo zjedzone uprzednio przekąski postanowiły, że to dobry moment na próbę wydostania się. Odsunął się od ekranu i uniósł wzrok w stronę sufitu. Niewiele to pomogło biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że sufit zdawał się trząść jeszcze gorzej niż tablet.

\- "O Globie…" - jęknął słabym głosem - "Kiedy to się wreszcie skończy…"

\- "Chyba wjechaliśmy do jakiegoś miasta" - Finn szturchnął go i wskazał kciukiem za okno. Przesuwały się za nim niewielkie budynki, piesi spacerujący po chodnikach i rosnące pojedynczo w zbudowanych z cegieł kręgach drzewa - "Jesteśmy już na miejscu?" - zapytał głośniej, rozglądając się po pojeździe.

\- "Tak" - Paul odpowiedział jako pierwszy, nie otwierając nawet oczu. Blondyn chyba tego nie widział, bo przyjął słowa starszego chłopaka bez żadnych pytań.

Mimo w pewnym stopniu podejrzanego zachowania, brązowowłosy mówił prawdę. Nie musiał nawet otwierać oczu, żeby stwierdzić, że docierają na miejsce. Wciąż pamiętał jak odczuwał to miejsce gdy przyjeżdżał do ciotki na wakacje jako dziecko.

Tylko Carroll zwróciła uwagę na na sposób w jaki się odezwał. Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale zaraz zwróciła ramionami i wróciła do obserwowania przemykających za oknem widoków. Miasteczko było chyba jeszcze mniejsze od tego, w którym mieszkali. Widocznych z autobusu przechodniów było można policzyć na palcach, podobnie zresztą jak przejeżdżające obok samochody.

Trzeszczący niepokojąco pojazd przejechał obok kilku schludnych budyneczków, po czym skręcił w jedną z wąskich uliczek i zwolnił wyraźnie. Po jakiś stu metrach ponownie zakręcił i przejechał przez bramę, a następnie zatrzymał się z głośnym jęknięciem mechanizmów na wybrukowanym podwórzu przed budynkiem, który nie wyglądał jakoś specjalnie ciekawie. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że był po prostu nudny.

\- "Nic się nie zmieniło" - mruknął Paul otworzywszy wreszcie oczy. Bez słowa zapiął plecak i podniósł go z podłogi.

\- "Może w środku jest chociaż porządnie…" - odezwała się z nadzieją Carroll.

\- "Nie jest. Jest równie nijako jak na zewnątrz" - odparł chłopak - "No chyba, że coś zmienili odkąd byłem tu ostatnim razem."

Grupa zaczęła powoli opuszczać skrzypiący pod ciężarem pasażerów autobus. Na zewnątrz uczniowie rozpoczęli żywą dyskusję na temat miejsca, w którym przez następny tydzień będą mieszkać. Pierwsze, oparte na wyglądzie zewnętrznym ośrodka wypoczynkowego, opinie nie był zbyt pozytywne.

Jako ostatni z pojazdu wytoczył się kierowca. Przeciągnął się, ziewnął przeciągle, zapalił papierosa wyciągniętego z niezwykle wymiętej paczki i zatarł łapska, po czym wziął się za otwieranie luków bagażowych. Młodzież, nie chcąc znaleźć się w pobliżu obleśnego typa, poczekała cierpliwie przed rzuceniem się po swoje rzeczy. Za to gdy tylko mężczyzna odsunął się od złomka, wszyscy dopadli bagażników niczym stado wygłodniałych piranii nieszczęśnika, który wpadł do nieodpowiedniego jeziorka. Paul musiał nieco się poprzeciskać i popracować łokciami, żeby dobrać się swojego i Carroll bagażu. Przy okazji pomógł też Marcelinie wydobyć rzeczy Bonnibel, które zostały zepchnięte wgłąb pojazdu.

Gdy wszystkie torby i plecaki zostały odzyskane, grupa zorientowała się, że towarzyszy im ktoś nowy. Była to miło wyglądająca starsza pani, ubrana w fioletową spódnicę i różowy sweter, która właśnie rozmawiała z nauczycielami. Albo raczej z panią Giant. Pan Iceking stał z boku i nie odzywał się.

Starsza kobieta w pewnym momencie pokiwała głową, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zwróciła się w stronę uczniów. Już miała otworzyć usta, ale coś zwróciło jej uwagę.

\- "O Globie…" - szepnął Paul czując na sobie wzrok kobieciny. Niepotrzebnie stanął z przodu…

\- "Czyż to nie jest Paul Miles?" - zawołała z radością zbliżając się do chłopaka i kładąc mu dłonie na barkach - "Jak ja cię dawno nie widziałam! Wyrosłeś, chłopcze."

\- "Miło panią znów zobaczyć, pani Ragano" - skłamał brązowowłosy odruchowo cofając się o krok. Sumienie go nieco kuło, ale przez całą drogę miał nadzieję, że starsza pani zdążyła już kopnąć w kalendarz.

\- "Moglibyśmy zająć się rozdzieleniem uczniów na pokoje?" - pani Giant zwróciła uwagę starszej pani.

\- "Och! Już się za to biorę" - oznajmiła z uśmiechem i wycofała się o kilka kroków zostawiając Paula w spokoju - "Nazywam się Violetta Ragano" - przedstawiła się - "Witajcie w moim ośrodku. Mam nadzieję, że spędzicie tu wspaniałe siedem dni" - uśmiechnęła się szeroko - "Przejdźmy może od razu do zasad panujących w tym ośrodku. Po pierwsze nie pozwalamy tutaj na koedukację w kwestii zajęcia pokojów. Dziewczynki tylko z dziewczynkami, chłopcy tylko z chłopcami" - co najmniej kilka osób westchnęło z zawodem. Bonnibel i Marcelina wymieniły radosne spojrzenia - "Po drugie dysponujemy tylko trzyosobowymi pokojami. Porozdzielają was nauczyciele, bo to oni właśnie znają was najlepiej" - powiedziała słodziutkim głosem - "Tak?" - ktoś z tłumu podniósł rękę.

\- "Nie możemy się podobierać sami" - zapytała swoim irytującym tonem LSP.

\- "Nie" - starsza pani wciąż się uśmiechała. Paul za to skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej - "I nie ma żadnej dyskusji. Takie mamy zasady" - odczekała chwilę, po czym wróciła do przemowy, kompletnie ignorując zdziwione spojrzenia uczniów - "Po trzecie mamy tu coś takiego jak cisza nocna. Zaczyna się o dwudziestej pierwszej i kończy się o wpół do siódmej rano. Powinniście być już wtedy obudzeni i gotowi by rozpocząć dzień. Później macie pół godziny do śniadania" - miny uczestników wycieczki zrzedły - "Co do pozostałych posiłków, to obiad jest o czternastej, a kolacja o siedemnastej. Proszę się na nie nie spóźnić" - zrobiła krótką przerwę na odkaszlnięcie, po czym kontynuowała - "Codziennie trzy pokoje przydzielone będą do sprzątania po jedzeniu. Inne obowiązki wykonywać będą osoby, które pozostaną w ośrodku podczas czasu wolnego. Wszystkie pokoje są dokładnie sprawdzone i jeśli cokolwiek będzie pod koniec tygodnia wyglądało inaczej niż jest teraz, odpowiadać będziecie za to wy. Jakieś pytania?"

Nie było żadnych. Ponad trzydzieści osób stało z bardzo głupimi minami i nie odzywało się ani słowem. Tylko Paul westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami.

\- "No dobrze…" - pani Giant odprowadziła lekko zaniepokojonym wzrokiem ukontentowaną właścicielkę ośrodka, po czym stanęła przed uczniami z nieco wymiętą kartką w dłoni - "Kiedy pani Violetta mówiła, my zajęliśmy się rozdzieleniem was pokoje."

\- "Teraz wiecie dlaczego wyjazd był taki tani" - mruknął ponuro Paul. Nie wpłynęło to w żaden sposób na zaciekłe dyskusje jakie zaczynały się wszędzie dookoła.

Pani Giant powoli odczytała listę grup. Jak łatwo można się domyślić, część osób była całkiem zadowolona, ale jednocześnie praktycznie równie duża część miała całkowicie odmienne zdanie. Przyjaciołom trafiło się całkiem nieźle - Finn, Jake i Paul wylądowali w jednym pokoju, podobnie jak Marcelina, Bonnibel i Lady. Problem pojawił się dopiero przy Carroll.

Bo tak jak z Football w pokoju nie było żadnego problemu, to z LSP już był.

 **Nowy rozdział! W końcu! Nareszcie! Ile można czekać?!**

 **Sorki. Jakoś tak wyszło... Okazało się, że na praktykach ma się jeszcze mniej czasu niż w szkole...**

 **Ciekawe, czy rozpoznacie dwie nowe postacie, które pojawiły się w tym rozdziale... No nic. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. Podzielcie się swoją opinią, napiszcie recenzję, zapytajcie o coś. Bardzo miło by było zobaczyć jakiś feedback.**

 **~MasterSkorpius**


	8. 8: W ciemnym lesie

8\. W ciemnym lesie

\- "Elisabeth Smith-Patrick? LSP?" - wyraz twarzy Carroll był ciężki do opisania. Mieszanka złości i zaskoczenia z nutką strachu. Paul miał wrażenie, że widzi ją w takim stanie po raz pierwszy. Do tego coś mu mówiło, że LSP może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie żeby się tym jakoś specjalnie przejmował.

\- "Wszystko będzie okej" - objął dziewczynę i pocałował ją w policzek. Wcześniej, tak tylko dla pewności, rozejrzał się, czy w pobliżu nie ma pani Ragano. Doskonale wiedział, że kobieta nie powinna widzieć jakichkolwiek przykładów okazywania czułości. Z różnych powodów.

\- "Ta… Wszystko będzie okej…" - wymamrotała niebieskowłosa - "Ty przynajmniej jesteś w pokoju z kimś kogo lubisz."

\- "Postaraj się jej nie zabić" - poradził chłopak. Carroll uśmiechnęła się lekko - "A jeśli już, to postaraj się niczego nie pobrudzić krwią, bo Ragano nam nie wybaczy."

\- "Właśnie… Co to za baba? Znacie się?" - zapytała dziewczyna. Jeszcze nikt nie kazał im pójść i zająć pokojów, więc mieli czas na pogawędkę.

\- "Pamięta mnie, bo kilka razy tu nocowaliśmy jak odwiedzaliśmy ciotkę" - odparł Paul - "Dziwna kobieta. Nie zdziw się jak będziesz czuła się nieswojo w ośrodku."

\- "Co masz na myśli?" - niebieskowłosa już była zaniepokojona.

\- "Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Wtedy będziesz czuła się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo" - odparł.

Sam do końca nie wiedział o co chodzi z dziwaczną staruszką, która z przymilnym uśmiechem na ustach potrafi zwyzywać człowieka gorzej niż wkurzony dowódca wojskowy podczas treningu. Jego ograniczona wiedza mogła jednak skutecznie spędzić sen z powiek, więc wolał się nią na razie nie dzielić.

\- "Ani trochę mnie to nie pociesza. Właściwie to czuję się nawet bardziej nieswojo nie wiedząc…" - mruknęła.

\- "Skapniesz się już pierwszej nocy" - odparł chłopak.

Dziewczyna chciała chyba powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w tym właśnie momencie wróciła pani Giant. W jednej dłoni trzymała torbę podróżną, na której wisiała jej kurtka. Druga dłoń pełna była brzęczących kluczy z plastikowymi plakietkami.

\- "Ok. Pani Ragano dała mi klucze do waszych pokoi" - odezwała się zwracając uprzednio uwagę rozgadanych uczniów - "Rozdam je wam, pójdziecie się rozpakować, a potem będziecie mogli pójść połazić po mieście."

Nie czekając na reakcję swoich podopiecznych, kobieta ponownie zaczęła wyczytywać z wydobytej z kieszeni listy nazwiska uczniów podzielonych na trzyosobowe grupy. Za każdym razem gdy zostały przeczytane trzy nazwiska, do nauczycielki podchodziła jedna osoba by odebrać klucze. Nie trudno było przy tym odbieraniu o kłótnie. Przecież ten kto może zamykać pokój, ten ma władzę.

Finn i Jake nie protestowali gdy Paul pomaszerował w stronę nauczycielki i zabrał klucz. Sytuacja mogła być trochę bardziej napięta w przypadku współlokatorów Carroll, ale dziewczyna nie zamierzała się z nikim kłócić. Po prostu poszła do pani Giant zanim LSP zdążyła to zrobić.

\- "To spotykamy się przed ośrodkiem?" - zapytał chłopak gdy wszystkie klucze zostały już rozdane, a uczniowie zostali poinformowani o konsekwencjach ich zgubienia.

\- "Okej" - odpowiedziała Carroll czując na sobie wściekły wzrok fioletowowłosej dziewczyny - "Postaram się ogarnąć to rozpakowywanie się w coś koło dziesięciu minut."

\- "Nie musisz się śpieszyć" - Paul pocałował ją w policzek, po czym podniósł swój bagaż - "Powodzenia."

\- "Przyda się…" - westchnęła niebieskowłosa, po czym spojrzała na kawałek plastiku zwisający ze ściskanego w dłoni klucza. Była na nim napisana czarnym flamastrem nieco koślawa ósemka.

\- "Jaki mamy pokój?" - dziewczyna drgnęła nerwowo niespodziewanie słysząc znajomy, pełen energii głos. Należał on do Football, która tak naprawdę wcale się tak nie nazywała. Pod sportowym dresem nosiła koszulkę z charakterystycznego, sztucznego materiału, w barwach jakiegoś klubu piłkarskiego. Nawet jej bagaż był sportową torbą zrobioną z czegoś w rodzaju sztucznej skóry. Największą uwagę zwracała jednak dziwnie stercząca w górę jasno-turkusowa kitka.

\- "Ósmy" - odparła krótko Carroll zezując w stronę stojącej kilka kroków za uśmiechniętym dziewczęciem LSP. Elisabeth jak zawsze paradowała w fioletowych ciuchach. Tym razem był to jakiś śmieszny sweterek w prążki i celowo poprzecierane, ciasne jeansy. Wyraz jej twarzy był tylko nieco bardziej wredny niż zwykle.

Niebieskowłosa przez kilka sekund stała w miejscu zastanawiając się co właściwie teraz zrobić. W końcu stwierdziła, że zarówno szeroki uśmiech jednej współlokatorki jak i nienawistne spojrzenie drugiej są swoistą zgodą na wymarsz. Nie czekając dłużej zebrała swoją torbę z podłogi i podreptała w stronę, w którą powoli odchodzili wszyscy uczestnicy wycieczki.

Długi korytarz, z którego odchodziły drzwi do pokojów dla gości wydał się dziewczynie nieco specyficzny. Uczucie to brało się głównie z tego co wcześniej powiedział Paul, ale wydające dziwne, skrzypiące dźwięki linoleum rozłożone na podłodze oraz brązowo-żółtawa kolorystyka też miały w tym jakiś udział. Wszystko zdawało się być takie stare i niekomfortowe. Carroll wolała nawet nie zaglądać do mijanej po drodze łazienki. Wolała odstawić nieprzyjemną konieczność na później.

Sam pokój sprawiał podobne wrażenie co korytarz. Był urządzony skromnie i w odcieniach brązu. Stały w nim trzy drewniane łóżka z pościelą w brązowe liście - dwa pod ścianami i jedno na środku. Każdemu z nich towarzyszył stolik nocny z kremową lampką i pojedynczą szufladą zwieńczona prostą, pozbawiona ozdób gałką. Żaden, choćby najmniejszy dywan nie zakrywał paskudnego linoleum, ale za to osoba, która tak bardzo postarała się podczas urządzania wnętrz, była na tyle miła, żeby postawić w pomieszczeniu całkiem sporą szafę. Trzeszczącą przy otwieraniu i pełną zmaltretowanych wieszaków oraz kurzu, ale wciąż używalną. Nie żeby ktoś zamierzał z niej korzystać. Wszystkie torby zaraz wylądowały przy łóżkach, które przy okazji zostały w ten sposób zaklepane. Nie było przy tym żadnej dyskusji - zarówno Carroll jak i LSP chciały się znaleźć jak najdalej od siebie, więc wybrały miejsca przy ścianach, a Football było to chyba obojętne. Nie przeszkadzała jej nawet obecność okna tuż nad jej głową.

Ku radości niebieskowłosej, Elisabeth zmyła się z pokoju bez słowa i to po ledwie kilku minutach przekładania czegoś w wyglądającej wyjątkowo tandetnie walizeczce. Football - Carroll miała coraz większą ochotę zapytać o jej prawdziwe imię - postanowiła się za to przebrać. Porzuciła dresową bluzę i spodnie, a na ich miejsce założyła jasne jeansy. Następnie z powrotem naciągnęła na nogi zielone tenisówki, a do kieszeni na portkach wcisnęła kilka przedmiotów. Uśmiechnęła się do czekającej cierpliwie na brzegu swojego łóżka dziewczyny, po czym zniknęła na zewnątrz.

Carroll ciężko westchnęła podnosząc się ze skrzypiącego sprężynami materaca. Posiadanie klucza niestety oznaczało również konieczność czekania aż wszyscy wyjdą zanim opuści się pokój samemu. Cóż… coś za coś. Wielka moc równa rodzi wielką odpowiedzialność jak to powtarzał pewien komiksowy superbohater. Chyba. Dziewczyna nigdy nie była dobra w te klocki.

Pierwsze chwile w pokoju obeszły się bez burzliwych wydarzeń, co ją cieszyło. Perspektywa tygodnia spędzonego w bezpośrednim pobliżu LSP byłaby jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemna gdyby tarcia zaczęły się już na etapie wyboru łóżek.

Wyszła z pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi na klucz. Kawałek metalu poruszał się w dziurce jakby chciał, a nie mógł. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz się złamie.

Mijając chodzących po korytarzu w tę i we w tę uczniów udała się w stronę wyjścia. Na zewnątrz natychmiast zrobiło się jej… lepiej? Coś w tym rodzaju. Ciężko było jej opisać to co odczuła. Wewnątrz było jej po prostu dziwnie. Miała nadzieję, że to przejściowe uczucie, bo inaczej tydzień odpoczynku mógł przemienić się w tydzień prawie-męczarni.

Paul czekał na nią na schodach do ośrodka. Siedział sobie na stopniu i bawił się swoim telefonem. Był zwrócony bokiem do wejścia, więc zauważył nadchodzącą dziewczynę i natychmiast się do niej uśmiechnął.

\- "Gdzie się przejdziemy?" - zapytała Carroll - "Ty znasz tą okolicę."

\- "Jeśli się nic nie zmieniło" - zaśmiał się - "Żartuję. Tu prawie nic się nie zmienia. Przejdziemy się główną ulicą aż na plażę, a potem, plażą, w stronę domu ciotki. Jeśli pozwoli nam podejść."

\- "A dlaczego by nie miała nam pozwolić?" - dziewczyna uniosła brew - "Chyba spodziewa się naszych odwiedzin, prawda?"

\- "Mamy być tu tydzień. Pewnie o tym wie" - odparł wstając i chowając telefon do kieszeni - "Co znaczy, że może chcieć przyjąć nas później niż dziś."

\- "Dziwna ta twoja ciotka" - mruknęła dziewczyna. Zbliżyła się do Paula, który zdążył już zejść po niewysokich schodkach. Razem ruszyli w kierunku miasteczka.

* * *

Ciągnięta przez miasto za rękę różowa dziewczyna rozglądała się z ciekawością po spokojnych uliczkach. Wciąż była nieco zła na czarnowłosą, która nie pozwoliła się jej przepakować do szafy. Bo wbrew pozorom bardzo lubiła mieć porządek w swoich rzeczach. Wszystko musiało być uporządkowane i posegregowane. Dopiero jak odwiedziło się jej pokój, człowiek orientował się, że nie do końca jej to porządkowanie wychodzi. Co nie przeszkadzało jej w staraniu się.

Teraz jednak powoli zapominała o porzuconych w leżącej obok łóżka torbie ciuchach, które powinny wisieć w zakurzonej szafie. I to nawet nie dlatego, że otoczenie było jakoś specjalnie interesujące, bo było wręcz przeciwnie. To spędzanie czasu z Marceliną, na którą nie była się w stanie długo złościć tak na nią działało. Tu i teraz, i w każdej innej chwili czarnowłosa była dla niej najważniejszą osobą na świecie. A znaczyło to naprawdę wiele w przypadku Bonnie, która większą część swego życia spędziła z nosem w książkach.

Spacerując po wąskich uliczkach i mijając dość szpetne budowle, dziewczyny dotarły do czegoś w rodzaju rynku. Był to niewielki, wybrukowany czerwoną kostką placyk z rzeźbą z brązu na środku oraz kilkoma ławkami, na których nikt nie siedział. Zzieleniała ze starości figura przedstawiała rybaka stojącego na krawędzi zniszczonej łodzi. Jego niewyraźna twarz zdawała się wyrażać strach, ale ciężko było to stwierdzić. Na pewno za to przyglądał się wspinającej na wrak syrenie, która była idealnie czysta. Zupełnie jakby jej postać właśnie wystygła po odlaniu i została wypolerowana na wysoki połysk.

\- "Ciekawe jaka historia stoi za tą rzeźbą" - zastanowiła się na głos Bonnibel.

\- "Widocznie niewystarczająco ważna, żeby umyć całą tą rzeźbę" - skomentowała Marcelina - "Nawet tabliczki nie wyczyszczą" - wskazała na przyśrubowaną do cokołu, brązową płytkę. Pokrywała ją gruba warstwa patyny, uniemożliwiająca odczytanie wyrytych niegdyś na tabliczce znaków.

\- "Wątpię czy to się w ogóle da jeszcze wyczyścić…" - mruknęła różowa - "Będzie trzeba spytać kogoś miejscowego…"

\- "Serio ci się chce?" - skrzywiła się czarnowłosa - "Chociaż fajnie byłoby się dowiedzieć dlaczego syrenka jest taka czysta…"

\- "Właściwie to można zapytać Paula jak wrócimy do ośrodka" - powiedziała wzruszając ramionami.

\- "Tak lepiej" - wyszczerzyła się, po czym spojrzała ponad ramię towarzyszki. Kilkanaście metrów od nich, brzegiem rynku przechadzały się dwie postacie, z których jedna była poniekąd znajoma - "Ej, czy to nie ten typek, którego widzieliśmy na stacji benzynowej?"

\- "Też tu przyjechał?" - Bonnibel podążyła za jej wzrokiem. Starszy, podpierający się laską mężczyzna w kremowym garniturze, z kremowym kapeluszem na głowie spacerował trzymając pod rękę wysoką, piękną kobietę z długimi, zielonymi włosami, której zwiewna suknia w kwiaty zdawała się wręcz tańczyć na delikatnym, chłodnym wietrze - "Ciekawe, czy tej kobiecie, która z nim idzie jest wygodnie tak chodzić boso" - zastanowiła się na głos różowa.

\- "Zacznie żałować jak tylko wdepnie w jakieś szkło" - wyszczerzyła się Marcelina - "Gdzie teraz idziemy?" - zapytała skupiając pełnię swej uwagi na różowowłosej - "Na plażę?"

\- "Nie wiem, czy mamy jakieś inne opcje" - odparła Bonnie.

* * *

Praktycznie w tym samym momencie, w którym chudy paluch oderwał się od piasku, koślawy rysunek patykowatego ludzika został zmyty przez falę, która sięgnęła aż do czubków butów chłopka. Woda, jak wcześniej sprawdził, była dość chłodna, ale wzrastająca powoli temperatura powietrza dawała pewną nadzieję, na kąpiel.

Blondyn cofnął się o kilka kroków pozostawiając za sobą głębokie odciski butów w wilgotnym piasku. Odwrócił się i wyszczerzył do towarzyszących mu przyjaciół. Lady i Phoebe siedziały po turecku na rozwiniętym na piasku kocu, a Jake grzebał w przyniesionej aż z ośrodka torbie z resztkami przekąsek z drogi.

Dalej rozłożyło się również kilka innych grupek wycieczkowiczów. Przyszła nawet pani Giant. Nie przejmując się za bardzo kilkoma nieco zagubionymi uczniami, którzy przyleźli za nią, położyła się na swoim kocu i zaczęła czytać jakąś książkę.

Poza uczestnikami wycieczki na plaży było kilku miejscowych. Jakieś dzieciaki, które wyglądały jakby powinny być właśnie w szkole, siedziały na zarośniętym mchem murku na skraju piasku i popijały oranżadę z plastikowych butelek. Trzech rybaków kończyło właśnie wypakowywać skrzynki z porannym połowem z przycumowanej do długiego, drewnianego molo łodzi. Wzięli jeszcze ze sobą parę gratów, po czym, taszcząc ładunki i marudząc między sobą przyciszonym głosem, ruszyli w kierunku upaćkanego pyłem dostawczaka. Gdzieś daleko, na horyzoncie widać było kilka malutkich kropek kołyszących się na falach statków.

\- "Będziemy tak codziennie siedzieć?" - zapytał Finn siadając na kocu, który natychmiast lekko zapadł się pod jego ciężarem w piasku - "Przez cały tydzień?"

\- "Nie" - odezwała się pani Giant ze swojego miejsca. Jakimś cudem usłyszała słowa chłopaka - "Jutro pójdziemy na wycieczkę do lasu."

\- "Do lasu?" - skrzywił się Jake.

\- "Nie marudź" - zaśmiała się nauczycielka - "Tu nie ma innych ciekawych rzeczy."

\- "Od kiedy las jest ciekawy?" - zapytała Phoebe. Starała się mówić najciszej jak mogła.

\- "Weź… Ona jest biologiem przecież" - odpowiedział jej prawie równie cicho Jake.

\- "A nie ma przypadkiem jakieś tam specjalizacji od biologii morskiej, czy coś takiego?" - Phoebe uniosła brew.

\- "수도 숲은 그녀의 취미?" - zaproponowała Lady.

\- "Może" - mruknął Finn. Nie za bardzo go właściwie obchodziło to wszystko. Po prostu nie za bardzo chciało mu się łazić po pełnym pajęczyn i mrówek lesie. Odwrócił się na chwilę od gadających w najlepsze przyjaciół i rozejrzał po plaży. Jakieś sto metrów od nich, po białawym piasku przechadzała się znajoma parka - "Czy to nie Paul i Carroll?" - zwrócił się do towarzyszy pokazując znajomych palcem.

\- "Ta… Nie widziałem nikogo innego z niebieską fryzurą odkąd przyjechaliśmy" - potwierdził Jake osłaniając się dłonią przed słońcem - "I poza panią Giant" - dodał po chwili.

\- "Pani Giant ma zupełnie inny odcień" - zaprotestowała ruda.

\- "Nieważne" - machnął ręką starszy z braci - "Ciekawe dokąd lezą?"

\- "숲 않는" - odezwała się Koreanka.

\- "Ciekawe po co" - młodszy z blondynów uniósł brew i razem z pozostałymi śledził jeszcze przez chwilę wzrokiem oddalającą się parkę.

Nikt nawet na ułamek sekundy nie spojrzał na rozpartego na starej ławce ustawionej pod porośniętym mchem murkiem, czarnowłosego mężczyzny, który mimo całkiem wysokiej temperatury siedział w czarnej, skórzanej kurtce z wyszytym na rękawie żółtym, chińskim smokiem. Oczy chował za okrągłymi, ciemnymi okularami i uśmiechał się połową ust jednocześnie wpatrując się w horyzont.

* * *

Wraz z wzrostem ilości rosnących po bokach dróżki drzew, plaża zaczęła zanikać. Jasny piasek został powoli zastąpiony leśnym poszyciem i ubitą ziemią, z której wyrastały sporadycznie źdźbła dzikiej trawy. Szeroka ścieżka prowadziła w głąb niepokojąco ciemnego lasu, który już przy krawędzi był gesty i pełen starych drzew o grubych pniach, które gęsto porastał mech. Pomiędzy drzewami było słychać tylko ciche skrzypienie gałęzi i szum poruszanych przez pachnący morzem wiatr liści.

\- "Znajoma cisza…" - mruknął Paul. Atmosfera miejsca, w którym właśnie się znaleźli nie pozwoliła mu odezwać się jakoś specjalnie głośno.

\- "Jak w naszym parku" - szepnęła Carroll rozglądając się dookoła.

Nigdzie nie widać było żadnych zwierząt, czy wyraźnych po nich pozostałości. Było to dość normalne - rzadko ma się przecież okazję zobaczyć ryjącego w ściółce dzika, czy sarnę radośnie podskakującą pomiędzy drzewami. Tutaj jednak nie było nawet pajęczyn na drzewach, mrowisk wyglądających niczym ulepione z ziemi i igliwia fortece, czy nawet dzięciołów stukających gdzieś w oddali w pnie.

Po kilkunastu metrach dróżka nieco się zwężała. Nie dałoby się już dalej pojechać samochodem, a i motocykl Paula miałby pewne trudności. Obie strony drogi były bowiem gęsto zarośnięte krzakami jakiś jagód, z pomiędzy których wyrastały jakieś straszące kolcami badyle. Krzaki zostałyby ledwie zarejestrowane przez parkę gdyby nie to, że nagle głośno zaszeleściły, a spomiędzy liści i gałązek wyłoniła się jakaś postać.

Paul i Carroll instynktownie cofnęli się o krok, wpadając prawie w kolczasto-jagodową masę liści. Może by nawet przemyśleli by ucieczkę, gdyby nieznajomą postacią nie okazała się być trzymająca słoik z jagodami dziewczyna mająca równie zdziwiony wyraz twarzy, co parka.

\- "Eem… Cześć" - uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. Spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu mierzyła stojące naprzeciw niej osoby.

Miała ściągające uwagę dredy, które z ciemnych przechodziły przy końcówkach w jasne, luźną pomarańczową bluzkę i zielone coś przypominające sukienkę. Policzki zdobiły jej gęsto usiane kropeczki piegów. Przy akompaniamencie szelestu krzaków wyszła na ścieżkę ujawniając to, że zamiast butów ma tylko niewielką bransoletkę na kostce.

\- "Nie kojarzę was… Przyjechaliście z tą wycieczką?" - zapytała przerzucając słoik pełen owoców z dłoni do dłoni. Na szkle wciąż trzymały się resztki etykiety, teraz poplamione ciemnym sokiem. Dziewczyna nie czekała na odpowiedź nieznajomych - "Jestem Susan. Albo Sue, żeby było krócej."

\- "Och…" - Paul przymknął usta i zamrugał ogarniając w końcu sytuację - "Ja jestem Paul, a..."

\- "A ja Carroll" - niebieskowłosa weszła mu w zdanie.

\- "Miło cię poznać" - chłopak kontynuował jakby nigdy nic - "I tak. Przyjechaliśmy z wycieczką."

\- "Rzadko ktoś do nas przyjeżdża" - powiedziała uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- "Nie jestem pewien, czy nauczyciele wiedzieli w co się pakują…" - mruknął brązowowłosy.

\- "Byłeś już tutaj?" - zapytała z ciekawością Sue.

\- "Mam tu krewnych" - odparł chłopak wzruszając ramionami.

\- "Och! Ważna sprawa!" - miejscowa podniosła nieco głos - "Lepiej nie idźcie dalej w las. Może to zabrzmieć dziwnie, ale mieszka tam wiedźma…"

\- "Wiem o tym" - Paul nie dał jej dokończyć - "To właśnie moja krewna" - uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Dziewczyna prawie wypuściła z rąk swój słoik. Niby zachowywała spokój, ale wyraźnie zbladła. Chłopak od początku podejrzewał, że tak będzie. Ciotka nie byłaby sobą jeśli nie zrobiłaby czegoś co wzbudziłoby w okolicznej ludności strach. Taki już miała parszywy charakter.

\- "Wiecie co? Musiałabym już iść… Mama się pewnie o mnie martwi…" - powiedziała dziewczyna z dredami cofając się o krok i z jakiegoś powodu chowając słoik z owocami za plecami - "Do zobaczenia!" - zawołała odwracając się na bosej pięcie i szybkim krokiem oddalając się w stronę plaży.

\- "Kłamczucha" - zaśmiał się Paul odprowadzając odchodzącą wzrokiem.

\- "Kłamczucha?" - zdziwiła się lekko Carroll. Zerknęła na chłopaka.

\- "Jeśli ma normalną rodzinę, to pewnie myślą, że jest w szkole" - odparł.

\- "Rzeczywiście…" - dziewczyna pokręciła z uśmiechem głową - "Co za leń. A tak przy okazji, to miała strasznie duży dekolt."

\- "Czy jeśli bluzka odkrywa ramiona, to wciąż ma dekolt?" - zdziwił się brązowowłosy. Odwrócili się w stronę, w którą maszerowali zanim spotkali Sue i ruszyli dalej.

\- "A ja wiem?" - wzruszyła ramionami - "Co to?" - w jej głosie dało się słyszeć lekki niepokój. Wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie, palec wskazujący kierując w stronę nieco nienaturalnej ciemności między oddalonymi od nich o kilkanaście metrów drzewami.

Wewnątrz tejże ciemności jarzyły się dwie żółte plamki wielkości całkiem dużych monet. Zupełnie jak para oczu wpatrująca się z ciekawością w parę dziwacznych, dwunożnych stworzeń maszerujących leśną dróżką. Spojrzenie było przenikające i chłodne. Pod zaciekawieniem czaiła się groźba.

Nie były to zresztą jedyne plamki. Wszystko co znajdowało się za drzewami otaczającymi dróżkę spowite było w gęstej ciemności. Ciężko było dojrzeć cokolwiek poza ciemnymi sylwetkami pni drzew. Wśród tego wszystkiego, powoli, jedna za drugą otwierały się kolejne plamki. Już po chwili w dziwnie spokojnego Paula i coraz bardziej przestraszoną Carroll wpatrywało się kilka tuzinów par różnej wielkości światełek.

\- "Nic" - odparł najspokojniej w świecie chłopak - "A przynajmniej nic czym musielibyśmy się przejmować. Przecież nie mamy złych intencji" - uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

Delikatnie chwycił ją za rękę i lekko ścisnął, po czym ruszył na przód, prosto pomiędzy tajemniczą ciemność pełną tajemniczych spojrzeń. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i podążyła za nim. Rozglądała się niepewnie dookoła, czując na sobie dziesiątki oczu.

Im głębiej w las wchodzili tym ciszej się robiło. Zanikały nawet szelesty gałęzi. Zupełnie jakby ktoś wypchał im uszy watą.

\- "Ach!" - pisnęła nagle Carroll - "Coś dotknęło mnie w nogę!"

Paul natychmiast puścił jej dłoń, objął ją i przyciągnął do siebie. Dziewczyna trzęsła się jak osika.

\- "Spokojnie. Nie patrz za siebie" - powiedział cicho nie przerywając przy tym marszu - "Już niedaleko."

Po kilkunastu sekundach powolnego marszu, które wydawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, zaczęło dziać się coś nowego. Z gęstej, atramentowej ciemności zaczął nagle wyrastać bezkształtny bąbel. Rozciągnął się i urósł, po czym wylał się na ścieżkę tworząc nierówną kałużę. Ciemna masa falowała w niej niczym może podczas sztormu. Wielkie, czarne "bałwany" podnosiły się i opadały, a tajemnicza ciecz powoli rosła i kształtowała się, aż przed parą stanął pokaźnych rozmiarów czarny wilk. Był ulepiony z ciemności, miał świecące na żółto, idealnie okrągłe ślepia i cały wydawał się być jakiś taki przetrącony. Łapy były nierówne, uszy podobnie. Grzbiet wyginał się pod nienaturalnym kątem. Nawet ogon nie wyglądał tak jak powinien - ten był bardziej szczurzy niż wilczy. Łysy, długi i wijący się niczym wściekły wąż pędzący za ofiarą.

Carroll prawie krzyknęła gdy poczuła, że coś ciągnie ją do tyłu. Szybko się jednak zorientowała, że był to tylko Paul. Chłopak schował ją za sobą i zrobił się nieco bardziej napięty niż wcześniej. Zapisała sobie w pamięci, że musi go później zwyzywać za niepotrzebne bohaterstwo. Jeśli oczywiście paskudny wlikostwór nie rozerwie ich wcześniej na strzępy.

Całe szczęście żadne rozrywanie się nie odbyło. Z ciemności wyszedł bowiem kolejny kształt. Tym razem znacznie większy i regularny. Żadnych nierówności, czy nienaturalnych krzywizn. Ciemność szybko z niego opadała ujawniając czerwoną koszulę w kratę, mocno wymęczone jeansy i solidne buciory, z których jeden wystrzelił prosto w bok wilkostwora. Kolizja zmiotła ciemność i natychmiast zgasiła świetliste plamki. Wszystkie świetliste plamki. Co do jednej.

Na środku ścieżki stał wysoki mężczyzna w koszuli, jeansach i ciężkich buciorach. Dół jego twarzy zasłaniała równo przycięta, czarna broda, pod którą wyraźnie widać było szeroki uśmiech. Na jego szyi wisiał medalion wykonany z prostego kawałka metalu.

\- "Paul! Jak ja dawno cię nie widziałem, młody!" - zaśmiał się potężnym głosem brodacz. Jego oczy błyszczały się radośnie.

 **Zacznę może od odpowiedzi na jedną z recenzji: nie przerwę pisania od tak sobie. Najpierw muszę przecież dokończyć to opowiadanie.**

 **Wybaczcie proszę, że pisanie zajmuje mi ostatnio tak dużo czasu. Nie za bardzo mam jak się wytłumaczyć. Mam tylko nadzieję, że się wam podobało. Napiszcie jakiś feedback, bo czytanie recenzji i komentarzy tylko mnie zachęca do pisania.**

 **~MasterSkorpius**


	9. 9: Miło niczym pod pierzyną

9\. Miło niczym pod pierzyną

Na skonstruowanym z dębowego drewna stole stały cztery kubki parującej, zielonkawej herbaty. Jej potężny aromat walczył o dominację z porozwieszanymi po przestronnym salonie pękami ziół. Zapach był całkiem przyjemny, ale powoli zaczynał irytować i niemiło swędzieć w nosie.

Zwłaszcza Carroll, która pierwszy raz coś takiego czuła, a dodatkowo próbowała dokładnie przyjrzeć się otoczeniu. A było na co popatrzeć. Pomieszczenie było wręcz zaśmiecone pamiątkami i artefaktami przywleczonymi z najróżniejszych zakątków świata. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy, z których co najmniej kilka wyglądało dość niepokojąco, a co najmniej jeden na wyjątkowo drogi. Były też znacznie bardziej egzotyczne przedmioty. Na kilku szafkach, które istniały chyba tylko by służyć jako podstawka, ustawiono po rządku różnorakich figurek. Towarzyszyły im wiszące na wszelkich pionowych, płaskich powierzchniach maski plemienne z różnych części świata. W kącie, obok przejścia do cuchnącej wręcz ziołami kuchni, stała nawet płytowa zbroja rycerska, na którą Paul co jakiś czas spoglądał z zazdrością. Wszystko to oświetlał sporych rozmiarów, zdobiony żyrandol na świece, w którym ktoś zmyślnie zamontował niewielkie ale potężne żarówki. Albo to nie były żarówki?

Zdecydowanie jednak klejnotem w koronie zgromadzonej w domu, pokaźnej kolekcji artefaktów były powieszone nad ceglanym kominkiem cztery misternie zdobione sztylety. Emanowała od nich dziwna aura.

Brązowowłosy widział to wszystko już wiele razy jako dziecko. Bardziej go zastanawiała inna, i to dość mało niezwykła rzecz. Przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka.

Cały dom zbudowany był bowiem w większości z dwóch materiałów: importowanego z bardzo daleka drewna i niekształtnych, wyglądających jak ulepione ręcznie, ciemnoczerwonych cegieł. Chłopak już od dłuższego czasu zastanawiał się, czy taki, a nie inny dobór surowców ma jakiś konkretny wpływa na jakiś ważny czynnik, czy jakieś magiczne pole albo inną bzdurę. Bardzo żałował, że jedyną rzeczą jaką jego ciotka kiedykolwiek wyjawiła o jakimkolwiek miejscu zamieszkania było to, że kiedyś miała dom ukryty w kieszonkowym wymiarze dostępnym tylko przez niewielkie jeziorko. Jakkolwiek cudownie to brzmiało, nie dawało wiele informacji, które bądź co bądź interesowały młodego "jasnowidza".

\- "To przedstawisz mi w końcu twoją towarzyszkę?" - głos ciotki oraz skrzypnięcie starego fotela, na którym wygodnie się rozsiadła przerwały jego tok myślenia. Zanim się odezwał spostrzegł, że na stole przybyła miska pełna ciasteczek. Wyglądały całkiem normalnie. Nie można było już tego niestety powiedzieć o ich zapachu.

\- "To moja dziewczyna" - odpowiedział chłopak odrywając wzrok od podejrzanych ciasteczek - "Carroll. Carroll Nubes."

\- "Nubes?" - czarnowłosa wiedźma podparła się pod brodą i przez chwilę nad czymś się zastanawiała wpatrując się intensywnie w nieco zaniepokojoną dziewczynę - "No nic… Nieważne… Miło cię poznać, Carroll. Ja nazywam się Maja, jak już pewnie wiesz" - uśmiechnęła się z pewnym wysiłkiem. Zupełnie jakby nie była do uśmiechania się przyzwyczajona.

\- "A ja jestem Paul jeśli już tak się przedstawiamy" - wyszczerzył się brodacz - "Ale to pewnie też wiesz."

\- "Miło poznać" - powiedziała niepewnie niebieskowłosa przyglądając się krewnym swojego chłopaka. Nie była do końca pewna, czy to nie jest przypadkiem kwestia oświetlenia, ale skóra ciotki Majy wydawała się być nieco zielonkawa.

\- "Co tam u mojej siostrzyczki?" - zapytała wiedźma zwracając się do Paula. Tego młodszego oczywiście.

\- "W porządku" - odparł chłopak - "Nie wysypia się. Ale poza tym wszystko okej."

\- "Nic nowego w takim razie" - kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko - "Ale może do rzeczy. Chciałeś o coś zapytać, prawda Paul?"

\- "Kilka spraw…" - mruknął brązowowłosy - "Miałem jakiś czas temu sen…"

\- "Na pewno był jakoś specjalnie ważny?" - wtrąciła się ciotka - "Z tego co wiem dość często masz dziwne sny."

\- "Tak, ale ten był inny" - powiedział stanowczo chłopak. Maja spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem - "Przeżyłem w nim kilka ostatnich miesięcy całkiem inaczej niż naprawdę. To było jakbym… jakbym zobaczył alternatywną rzeczywistość albo coś…"

\- "Tooo… Nieco dziwne" - skomentowała wiedźma.

\- "Dziwniejsze jest to co działo się później" - kontynuował Paul. Przyłożył sobie palec wskazujący do boku głowy i stuknął dwa razy - "Cisza. Ani słowa. Kompletnie nic."

\- "A to nie jest dobrą rzeczą?" - zdziwiła się czarnowłosa kobieta. Carroll miała wrażenie, że zdziwienie było nieco udawane.

\- "Nie. Bo to znaczy, że coś jest nie tak" - odpowiedział szybko chłopak - "Jakim cudem jeden sen mógłby zrobić więcej niż lata terapii?"

\- "Może to nie kwestia snu?" - podpowiedział milczący wcześniej brodacz.

\- "Właśnie" - poparła go ciotka - "Działo się coś jeszcze?"

\- "Dziwne odczucia, wahania nastrojów, bóle głowy i nudności, ogólne osłabienie i słabe samopoczucie" - odpowiedział Paul - "I nie mówię tylko o sobie" - zerknął w stronę niebieskowłosej, która natychmiast kiwnęła głową.

\- "Och… Miałam ostatnio to samo" - odparła najspokojniej w świecie kobieta - "I to przez oddziaływanie magiczne. Dość silne przy tym. Nie spodziewałam się jednak, że było wystarczająco silne, żeby dosięgnąć was…" - zerknęła ponaglająco na swojego męża.

Brodaty mężczyzna kompletnie nie wiedział o co chodzi. Zdradzała go twarz. Zielonego pojęcia nie miał o co może chodzić wiedźmie.

Niezręcznie długą chwilę i serię wściekłych spojrzeń zajęło uświadomienie brodacza. Oświecony nagle wuj spoważniał nagle i spojrzał na gości.

\- "Czyli sprawa rozwiązana" - powiedział poważnie, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. Uśmiech skierowany był chyba głównie do Majy, która tylko przewróciła oczami.

\- "Ale co może być źródłem tej magii?" - zapytał Paul kompletnie ignorując swojego imiennika.

\- "Kto wie" - kobieta wzruszyła ramionami jakby sprawa była całkowicie nieważna i kompletnie niegodna uwagi - "Ważniejsza sprawa: gdzie śpicie?"

\- "U Ragano" - skrzywił się lekko Paul. Siedząca tuż obok niego Carroll natychmiast przestała skubać śmiesznie pachnące i jeszcze śmieszniej smakujące ciasteczko i nadstawiła uszu.

Ciotka chłopaka również skrzywiła się. Nawet nieco mocniej niż jej siostrzeniec. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że naprawdę nie przepadała za staruszką. Bez słowa wstała z fotela i idąc przez kuchnię zniknęła na chwilę gdzieś w głębi domu. Zanim wróciła słychać było przytłumione szuranie, a potem trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

\- "Łapcie. Powieście to sobie nad łóżkami" - położyła dwa dziwaczne przedmioty z długimi sznureczkami na stoliku, tuż obok miski z podejrzanymi, ale nie takimi złymi ciasteczkami, a następnie rozsiadła się na starym fotelu, który ponownie skrzypnął z cicha.

Gdy wszyscy dookoła wzięli się w końcu porządnie za konsumowanie przekąsek i siorbanie herbaty rozmawiając jednocześnie o jakiś okołorodzinnych sprawach, milcząca wciąż niebieskowłosa sięgnęła po jeden z przyniesionych przez wiedźmę przedmiotów. Obracając go delikatnie w palcach, przyjrzała mu się dokładnie. Był skonstruowany z drewnianego pierścienia wielkości niewielkiego talerza. Drewno było ładnie oszlifowane i pomalowane czarną farbą, a na całej jego powierzchni wywiercone były niewielkie dziurki, przez które przeciągnięty była cienka, czerwona nitka. Układała się ona w skomplikowany wzorek. W dolnej części przedmiotu, na takiej samej nitce, wisiały dwa szklane koraliki oraz błyszczące, idealnie czarne pióro niegdyś należące zapewne do jakiegoś kruka.

Rozmowy przy herbatce trwały może jeszcze piętnaście minut. Potem ciotka i wuja pożegnali się krótko z Paulem i jeszcze krócej z Carroll. Parka wymaszerowała prosto w las, który był znacznie mniej ciemny niż uprzednio. Nic na nich się po drodze nie gapiło, a tym bardziej nie próbowało wyskakiwać na dróżkę - po cienistych potworach nie został nawet ślad. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej przywitało ich słońce, szum fal i rozgrzany do przyjemnej temperatury piasek.

* * *

Chmura jasnego piasku wystrzeliła w powietrze pod wpływem gwałtownego wślizgu, który wybił starą, wyraźnie zużytą piłkę kilka metrów naprzód. Blondyn natychmiast podniósł się z ziemi i zaczął biec w stronę bramki przeciwnika obserwując jednocześnie kątem oka Phoebe, która przejęła wcześniej od niego futbolówkę i również pędziła w stronę przeciwnej połowy piaskowego boiska.

Naprzeciwko nich stała znajdująca się w przeciwnej drużynie trójka. Na bramce tkwiła nieco znudzona Marcelina w czapce z daszkiem oraz ciemnych okularach, które dość słabo radziły sobie z chronieniem jej dość delikatnej skóry przed agresywnym słońcem. W ataku i obronie jednocześnie stali bliźniacy Giovanni. Po lewej Football, a po prawej BMO, który z początku nie wydawał się zbyt zadowolony, ale po jakiś dziesięciu minutach gry uśmiech miał praktycznie tak szeroki jak jego siostra.

Boisko, na którym grali było niewielkie i zaimprowizowane z opróżnionych wcześniej z przekąsek plecaków, które służyły za słupki bramek oraz linii wyżłobionych stopami i patykami w pisaku. Dookoła, na poprzestawianych z wcześniejszych miejsc ręcznikach i kocach siedzieli wszyscy uczestnicy wycieczki, którzy postanowili przyjść na plażę. Zdecydowana większość z nich miała kompletnie gdzieś przebieg meczu, ale znalazło się kilku wiernych kibiców. Nawet Bonnie dość często podnosiła wzrok znad swojej książki by spojrzeć na to co działo się na piaskowym boisku. Choć akurat jej wzrok skupiał się raczej na Marcelinie.

Widok czarnowłosej pochłaniał zresztą jej uwagę w całości, bo gdy obok niej nagle usiadły dwie osoby prawie dostała zawału. Podniosła upuszczoną książkę i czerwieniąc się spojrzała z lekkim poddenerwowaniem na intruzów. Zaraz jednak cicho odetchnęła z ulgą. Na jej kocu usiedli bowiem Paul i Carroll. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- "Kto wygrywa?" - zapytał wskazując skinieniem głowy boisko.

\- "Umm…" - różowa niespecjalnie uważała, więc przebieg meczu nie był jej jakoś dokładnie znany. Nie była pewna, czy mówi prawdę - "Drużyna Marcy."

\- "Jakim cudem Marcelina dała się wyciągnąć do gry?" - zapytała Carroll krzyżując nogi by usiąść po turecku.

\- "Finn ją namówił" - odparła Bonnibel zamykając książkę i zerkając na czarnowłosą, która właśnie złapała piłkę, po czym odrzuciła ją w stronę Football - "Chyba oddał jej jakieś ciastka."

\- "Czego ja się spodziewałam…" - uśmiechnęła się lekko dziewczyna.

\- "A gdzie wy w ogóle byliście?" - zapytała różowa odwracając się w stronę swoich rozmówców.

\- "W lesie. W odwiedziny u mojej ciotki" - odparł Paul - "Była mowa o tym gdzie idziemy jutro?" - zapytał. Głównie po to, żeby podtrzymać rozmowę, bo tak naprawdę średnio go odpowiedź interesowała.

\- "Do lasu" - odparła Bonnie - "A przynajmniej tak mówiła pani Giant."

W tym momencie, niczym zaczarowana, ruszyła się wspomniana przez dziewczynę nauczycielka. Podniosła się do pozycji półleżącej podpierając się na łokciu i wydobyła z kieszeni telefon na którym sprawdziła godzinę. Następnie błyskawicznie usiadła i półprzytomnie rozejrzała się po plaży zliczając otaczających ją uczniów. Ogarnięcie wszystkiego co dookoła się działo zajęło jej dobrą minutę. Gdy wreszcie skończyła, wstała i zaczęła wołać uczniów do siebie.

\- "Musielibyśmy się już zbierać, bo zbliża się pora na obiad" - powiedziała gdy otoczył ją niewielki tłumek dzieciaków.

\- "Już tak długo tu siedzimy?" - zdziwił się Finn.

\- "Yep. Będą tak z trzy godziny" - mruknął Jake zerkając na zegarek. Mimo tego, że stał cały czas na bramce, był cały spocony i wyraźnie zmęczony.

\- "Dalej, pakować się" - zawołała nauczycielka - "Jak się spóźnimy, to pani Ragano się wścieknie."

Jakiekolwiek szemranie wśród uczniów natychmiast ucichło. Wszyscy rozeszli się szybkim krokiem w stronę swoich rzeczy i zaczęli zwijać koce. Ręczniki, butelki z piciem, przekąski, książki, przenośne konsole i sfatygowana piłka wylądowały w plecakach, a z kilkunastu par butów wytrzepany został piach.

W bardzo luźnej formacji niewielki tłumek uczniów ruszył w stronę krzywych schodków zbudowanych z pokrytych porostami betonowych płyt, które prowadziły w stronę miasteczka. Robili przy tym całkiem sporo hałasu. Zupełnie jakby byli o kilka klas niżej.

Siedzący na ławce mężczyzna nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na zniknięcie większości osób siedzących dotychczas na plaży. Wciąż wpatrywał się w falujące spokojnie morze i mimo gorąca wciąż miał na sobie czarną skórzaną kurtkę z żółtym chińskim smokiem wyszytym na rękawie.

* * *

Stołówka w ośrodku przypominała pod wieloma względami tą szkolną. Obydwie były przestronne, obydwie miały pomalowane na biało ściany i niewielkie okienka, w których odbierało się posiłki. Nawet szare, nudne kafelki jakimi wyłożono podłogę były podobne do tych w szkole. Chociaż pewnie się aż tak nie kleiły.

Największą chyba różnicę stanowiły stoły. Tutaj ustawione były w dwa długie rzędy, zupełnie jakby ośrodek zamierzał przyjmować tylko i wyłącznie większe grupy osób. W szkole chyba od zawsze były to małe, prostokątne stoliki, mieszczące po cztery osoby i rozstawione po całym pomieszczeniu.

Zapach za to był prawie identyczny. Ciężki i tłusty, wydobywający się z wielkiego gara, który zapewne stał w kuchni, pełen jakiegoś niezbyt interesującego żarcia. O "cieknącej ślince" mowy nie było. Zero szans.

Powitani takim widokiem i zapachem uczniowie nie byli zbyt zadowoleni. Z ponurymi minami wmaszerowali do pomieszczenia i zaczęli powoli zajmować miejsca przy jednym z pokrytych lepiącą się nieco ceratą stołów. Nie dane było im jednak pomarudzić w spokoju, bo gdy tylko pierwsze krzesło zaszurało o pokrytą płytkami podłogę, z okienka do kuchni wychyliła się kobieta.

Nie była to pani Ragano. Uczniowie nie widzieli jej wcześniej na oczy. Ledwo mieściła się przez stosunkowo niewielki otwór w ścianie i wyglądała na taką osobę, u której tłuszcz i zmarszczki wyparły osobowość oraz szacunek dla otaczających ją ludzi. Na głowie miała siatkowy czepek, który zasłaniał jej siwe włosy. Albo raczej prawie siwe. Wyglądały jakby pofarbowała je na fioletowo mocno rozcieńczoną farbą. Do tego miała na sobie coś w rodzaju ciuchu ochronnego, który powinien był być biały. Nie był.

\- "Pokój ósmy pomaga dziś przy obiedzie" - wrzasnęła głosem jakiegoś paskudnego ptaszyska cierpiącego na chrypę.

Carroll zastygła w połowie odsuwania krzesła od stołu i powoli uniosła głowę by posłać kucharce najbardziej nieprzyjemne spojrzenie jakie potrafiła. Niestety kobieta zdążyła już wcisnąć się z powrotem w okienko i zniknąć w głębi kuchni. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i odeszła od stołu przyjmując wcześniej całusa w policzek od Paula. Po drodze klepnęła football w ramię. Bliźniaczka była lekko zdziwiona, ale zaraz coś w jej mózgu zaskoczyło. Podniosła się z niewygodnego krzesełka i podążyła za niebieskowłosą.

W pół drogi do znajdujących się na lewo od okienka drzwi dołączyła do nich niesamowicie niezadowolona LSP. Po wizycie w mieście była wściekła, bo nie znalazła żadnego porządnego sklepu. Nawet takiego z pamiątkami. Konieczność pomagania przy obiedzie musiała zniszczyć żałosne resztki radości jakie w niej pozostały.

\- "Nie będę pracować w kuchni" - wymamrotała pod nosem - "Nie po to przyjechałam na wycieczkę, żeby robić przy garach."

\- "Wiesz co?" - odezwała się Carroll nie odwracając się nawet do naburmuszonej plotkary - "Za jakieś czterdzieści lat będziesz wyglądała jak ta kucharka."

Niebeiskowłosa mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się słysząc wściekły pomruk zamiast cwaniackiej odzywki. Zaraz jednak ponownie dotarło do niej co będzie musiała za chwilę robić. Uśmiech praktycznie natychmiast spełzł z jej twarzy. Zbliżyła się do drzwi do kuchni, złapała za klamkę i uchyliła je. Zajrzała do środka.

Wewnątrz było dużo pary. Cuchnącej pary. Był to identyczny zapach do tego z zewnątrz, tylko jeszcze cięższy i bardziej tłusty. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że tyje od samego tylko stania w tych drzwiach.

Pośrodku tego prawdopodobnie pozbawionego pochłaniacza pomieszczenia stała tłusta kucharka i wielki, brudny gar, pod którym tańczyły niebieskie płomienie. Cała reszta kuchni była mniej lub bardziej zastawiona garnkami, miskami i koszami ze smutno wyglądającymi warzywami. W kącie stał olbrzymi worek pełen ziemniaków.

W tym momencie kobieta spostrzegła niebieskowłosą i z głośnym stuknięciem drewnianego chodaka odwróciła się w jej stronę.

\- "Ha! Dziewuszki pierwsze!" - zaśmiała się. Był to dość nieprzyjemny dźwięk - "Wynocha z kuchni. Będą nosić co podam przez dziurę."

Carroll skinęła głową i czym prędzej wycofała się zamykając za sobą drzwi. Chwilę później na niewielki blat przykręcony niczym parapet pod okienkiem do kuchni wjechały pierwsze talerze oraz koszyk z łyżkami. LSP błyskawicznie złapała za to ostatnie i czym prędzej oddaliła się w stronę stołu. Nawet nie spojrzała na zawartość naczyń.

Najgorsze było jednak to, że po dojściu do stołu wzięła sobie jedną łyżkę, postawiła koszyk na środku i po prostu usiadła mając gdzieś wszystko dziejące się dookoła. Carroll, która śledziła ją wzrokiem od momentu jej odejścia od okienka zmarszczyła brwi. Postawiła talerz z ciężką do nazwania zupą przed pierwszym z brzegu uczniem, który jęknął ponuro, po czym ruszyła w stronę Elisabeth.

\- "Rusz tyłek i rozdaj łyżki, a potem idź po talerze i zacznij je roznosić" - wyszeptała fioletowowłosej prosto do ucha. Dziewczyna lekko drgnęła, po czym odwróciła się w stronę "koleżanki" z klasy. Była wściekła i chyba chciała coś powiedzieć - "Jeśli tego zaraz nie zrobisz, to będziesz spała na korytarzu."

LSP warknęła wściekle, po czym gwałtownie wstała, złapała za koszyk i zaczęła ze złością rozdawać łyżki. Gdy skończyła, odniosła koszyk i z obrzydzeniem wzięła talerz. Zanim jeszcze odeszła od okienka, przyjrzała się jego zawartości i dokładnie ją obwąchała. Następnie skrzywiła się. Wyglądała trochę jakby zaraz miała opróżnić swój i tak pusty żołądek prosto na podłogę.

\- "Nie będę tego jeść" - wymamrotała pod nosem - "Co jest na drugie danie?" - zapytała bardziej siebie niż kogokolwiek innego.

\- "Nie ma drugiego. Jak nie chce to niech nie je" - odezwała się swym skrzekliwym głosem kucharka - "Ale nie dostanie też kolacji ani innego żarcia."

Dziewczyna warknęła ponownie, po czym ruszyła zanieść talerz dla kolejnego głodnego ucznia. Wyglądała jakby ktoś jej zabił psa, albo zniszczył ukochany ciuch. Pewnie gdyby zamiast łyżek na stole leżały noże i widelce, ktoś straciłby oko. Prawdopodobnie Carroll.

* * *

Kolacja, która nastąpiła po trzech godzinach bezcelowego błądzenia po malutkim centrum malutkiego miasteczka wyglądała dość podobnie do obiadu. Nie było co prawda zupy, dzięki Globie. Były za to kanapki z mielonką, która zdawała się być - zarówno w smaku jak i wyglądzie - zrobiona ze zmielonych parówek i tłuszczu. Do tego chleb był dość gumowaty, zupełnie jakby ktoś kupił go poprzedniego dnia rankiem. Albo jeszcze wcześniej.

Oczywiście ktoś musiał przynieść te żałosne kanapki oraz towarzyszącą im, beznadziejnie słabą herbatę wszystkim, oczekującym z olbrzymią niecierpliwością, wygłodniałym nastolatkom. Tym razem wypadło na pokój pełen dzieciaków z klasy Finna. Trzech chłopaków nie brzydziło się noszeniem żarcia tak bardzo jak LSP, ale ciężko było nazwać ich zadowolonymi.

Podobnie było zresztą z pozostałymi uczniami. Chyba tylko dzięki kilku odważnym, za których przekładem poszli wszyscy kanapki zostały w ogóle zjedzone. Ludzie troszkę bali się marudzić, ale zdecydowanej większości z nich czegoś w posiłku brakowało. Na przykład ketchupu. Albo jakiegokolwiek, choć trochę wyrazistego smaku.

Gdy talerze zostały już względnie opustoszone, a aktualny zespół pomagająco-sprzątający uporał się z odnoszeniem naczyń do okienka okazało się, że na wieczór nikt nie zaplanował żadnych zajęć. Chcąc nie chcąc wszyscy uczestnicy wycieczki udali się do swoich pokojów. A potem zwykle do tych nie do końca swoich.

Carroll na przykład przyszła do pokoju Paula i usiadła po turecku na jego łóżku. Niedługo później dołączyły do nich Marcelina, Bonnibel oraz Lady. Przez dobre trzy godziny gadali na temat ośrodka, jedzenia, miasteczka i innych bzdur grając jednocześnie w karty. Ciężko było stwierdzić w jaką konkretnie grę grali zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że zasady znały tylko trzy osoby, a przy tym każda nieco inne.

W pewnym momencie rozmowa zeszła na Paula i Carroll oraz ich zniknięcie na pół dnia. Chłopak odpowiedział zwięźle i wyczerpująco.

\- "Byliśmy odwiedzić moją ciotkę" - powiedział przyglądając się swoim kartom i zastanawiając się w co tak właściwie grają. Pasjans, tysiąc albo Medżik: Spotkanie. Nie był pewien.

\- "Mieszka w lesie?" - zdziwił się Finn.

\- "어쩌면 그들은이 숲에서 뭔가를했다?" - Koreanka uśmiechnęła się dziwnie. Brązowowłosy spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

\- "Owszem. Na polanie, jakieś dwieście metrów od plaży. Plus minus" - odparł wykładając kartę ze swojej ręki na łóżko przy którym grali. Zrobił to powoli i ostrożnie, wyraźnie zastanawiając się, czy to co robi ma jakikolwiek sens. Wiedział tylko, że wykłada damę, i że Finn chyba właśnie przegrał. Blondyn złożył bowiem swoje karty w stosik i oparł brodę na rękach, robiąc przy tym ponurą minę - "Oczywiście mówię o domu ciotki" - dodał dla pewności, nie wiedząc za cholerę o czym mówi Lady.

\- "Dlaczego mieszka w lesie?" - zapytała Marcelina - "Nie lubi ludzi, czy coś?"

\- "Jest wiedźmą" - odpowiedziała teatralnym szeptem Carroll. Paul pokręcił głową i delikatnie szturchnął ją w bok. Dziewczyna pokazała mu za to język jednocześnie uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- "Wiedźmą?" - w głosie Bonnibel wyraźnie słychać było powątpiewanie. Nawet dodatkowo zaakcentowała to uniesioną brwią i lekkim uśmieszkiem.

\- "To ona dała ci ten amulet, stary? Łapacz snów, czy co to tam jest?" - Jake zwrócił się do brązowowłosego wskazując przy tym wiszący nad łóżkiem chłopaka amulet. Trzeba było ściągnąć tandetny obrazek, który tam wisiał, żeby go powiesić. Carroll musiała swój schować pod poduszkę, bo u niej w pokoju nie było żadnych ozdób na ścianach.

\- "Yep" - odparł krótko Paul. Nie zamierzał niepokoić nikogo mówiąc po co ciotka dała mu amulety. Niech mają niespodziankę.

* * *

W dobrym towarzystwie, przy rozmowie i niezbyt sensownej grze karcianej czas minął bardzo szybko. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył choćby mrugnąć była już dwudziesta i trzeba było zabrać się za ogarnięcie jakieś kąpieli, bo nieubłaganie zbliżała się cisza nocna. Nie, żeby w ośrodku byli jacyś inni goście, którym hałas mógłby przeszkadzać. Nikt jednak nie chciał dowiedzieć się jaka kara czekała tych, którzy złamaliby regulamin. Dyżur posiłkowy przez cały tydzień? Obieranie ziemniaków? Mycie naczyń? Przemiana w żabę?

Nikt nie chciał tego ryzykować, więc wszyscy powoli rozeszli się do swoich pokoi i zaczęli szykować swoje piżamy i ręczniki, a niektórzy nawet własne gąbki i żele pod prysznic.

Carroll postanowiła się nie ociągać i jak najszybciej pójść się umyć, by uniknąć kolejek. Przygotowania zaczęła od ukrycia kluczy do pokoju głęboko w swojej torbie, tak by LSP, która jeszcze nie wróciła z wieczornych wojaży, nie mogła ich znaleźć. Następnie zebrała swoją piżamę, ręcznik, mydło, szampon do włosów, pastę i szczoteczkę do zębów oraz klapki zrobione z jakieś dziwnej pianki, które pożyczyła od pani Miles specjalnie na wycieczkę. Założyła te ostatnie na nogi, pozbywając się wcześniej niebieskich skarpetek, a całą resztę wzięła pod pachę i ruszyła do łazienki.

Gdy niej weszła uderzyły ją trzy rzeczy. Po pierwsze pomieszczenie nie było podzielone na płcie. Dziewczyny i chłopaki mieli wspólne zarówno kible jak i prysznice, co było… dziwne. Nawet bardzo. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę szczególny nacisk na rozdzielenie uczniów podczas dobierania pokojów. Dobrze, że kabiny prysznicowe, całe dwie, oddzielone były od reszty pomieszczenia podwójnym zestawem zasłon.

Po drugie, i była to kolejna niezbyt przyjemna rewelacja, łazienka była paskudna. Niby nie brudna, nikt nie załatwił się w żadnym sensie na środku podłogi, nie było też żadnych grzybów na ścianach, ale wciąż coś było nie tak. Całe pomieszczenie podzielone było cienką ścianą na dwie części. Po lewej od wejścia znajdowały się toalety w liczbie czterech oraz zlewy, również cztery. Kible były oczywiście ukryte za drewnianymi ściankami i, całe szczęście, nie były brudne. Były za to stare, a ich klapy wykonane były z plastiku, do którego automatycznie odczuwało się silną niechęć.

Po prawej znajdowała się część z prysznicami oraz kolejnym zestawem czterech umywalek, wiszących na ścianie od wejścia. Kabiny stały na przeciwnym końcu pomieszczenia i były oddzielone od siebie czymś co bardzo przypominało silnik okrętowy. a przynajmniej z silnikiem okrętowym skojarzyło się owe coś Carroll. Nie żeby dziewczyna miała jakiekolwiek pojęcie o wyglądzie silnika okrętowego. Najprawdopodobniej był to jakiś piec lub inne urządzenie do grzania wody, choć w tym akurat momencie stało zimne.

Całe pomieszczenie wyłożone było od podłogi aż po ściany lekko zszarzałymi ze starości płytkami. Do tego ktoś zapomniał zamontować jakichkolwiek sensownych lamp, więc sufit straszył gołymi żarówkami wkręconymi prosto w odstające od brudnobiałej powierzchni podstawki. Kolejną zapomnianą rzeczą zdawały się wiszące nad umywalkami lustra, które gęsto pokryte były drobnymi zaciekami. Przynajmniej same prysznice były w miarę ogarnięte…

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że były zaprojektowane przez idiotę. Owszem, drobny, odgrodzony mleczno-różową zasłoną "pokoik" pozwalający się w spokoju przebrać był bardzo dobrym pomysłem. W przeciwieństwie do zastosowania identycznej zasłony by oddzielić prysznic od owego pokoiku. Nie było też poza kabiną prysznicową żadnego wieszaka, czy czegokolwiek zdatnego do chwilowego przechowania ciuchów. Wewnątrz za to stała plastikowa półka. Wewnątrz! I zajmowała przy tym dobrą jedną-czwartą powierzchni brodzika. Przynajmniej sam brodzik nie wyglądał jakoś specjalnie podejrzanie. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że Carroll od tak po prostu mu zaufa i wystawi swoje stopy na żer grzybów, które niewątpliwie zostawili po sobie poprzedni goście.

Po trzecie, i jest to wreszcie jakaś pozytywna wiadomość, łazienka była kompletnie pusta. Niebieskowłosa była pierwsza i nie musiała czekać w żadnej durnej kolejce. Rekompensowało to wszystkie łazienkowe niedogodności. A przynajmniej to próbowała sobie wmówić przestawiając plastikową półkę na zewnątrz kabiny prysznicowej, a następnie rozbierając się do piankowych kapci. W tym momencie poczuła się dość… delikatna. Jej wszystkie ciuchy, łącznie z bielizną leżały na zielonym meblu, który wyglądał jak dziecięca zabawka, a przed światem zewnętrznym osłaniała ją tylko zasłona z gumopodobnego materiału w pseudo-różowym kolorze.

Zasłaniała?

Zasłaniała… Dziewczyna na moment zwątpiła i musiała upewnić się, czy rzeczywiście dosunęła zasłonę do końca. Odetchnęła ciężko by się uspokoić, po czym nabrała powietrza w płuca i wlazła do środka kabiny.

Czekało ja tam tylko kolejne niemiłe zaskoczenie. Po namoczeniu mydła w kilku kroplach wody i natarcia nim dokładnie każdego kawałka ciała do jakiego była w stanie dosięgnąć, wzięła prysznicową "słuchawkę" i rozkręciła wodę najmocniej jak się dało. Szkoda tylko, że efekt był praktycznie taki sam jak przy delikatnym odkręceniu w celu namoczenia mydła.

Woda nie miała energii, żeby płynąć. Ciśnienia w rurach starczyło tylko na wypchnięcie kilku kropelek na raz. A trzeba było jeszcze umyć włosy…

Carroll przeklęła pod nosem. Szpetnie i kompletnie niedziewczęco. Zaraz potem prawie przeklęła znowu. Tym razem głośniej. Przestraszył ja bowiem leniwy szum wody dochodzący z drugiego prysznica. Westchnęła ciężko. Przecież nie wytrze całego tego mydła ręcznikiem…

Zakręciła wodę i spojrzała krytycznie na główkę prysznica. Była pokryta cienką, ale wyraźną warstwą kamienia. nic jednak nie zatykało kilkudziesięciu dziurek, przez które powinna wypływać woda. Wzruszyła ramionami i ponownie odkręciła kran. Różnicy nie było, ale jakoś musiała sobie z tym poradzić.

Żmudny proces zmywania warstwy mydlin za pomocą dłoni i ograniczonej ilości wody zdawał się trwać wieki. A to było nic przy namaczaniu włosów pod ich późniejsze umycie, czy zmywaniu piany kilka minut później. Carroll przez cały czas wyobrażała sobie zajmującą cały korytarz kolejkę uczniów chcących zdążyć przed ciszą nocną.

Gdy w końcu skończyła i osiągnęła satysfakcjonujący poziom czystości własnej, wyszła spod prysznica i wytrząsnęła nadmiar wody z klapek. Następnie wytarła się dokładnie, obserwując przy tym uważnie wiszącą jej tuż przed twarzą zasłonę i szybko założyła na siebie swoją piżamę składającą się z dość obcisłych, czarnych bokserek i błękitnej koszulki z lekko wytartą podobizną siedzącej na kamieniu syrenki ze znanego filmu animowanego opartego na jeszcze bardziej znanej baśni.

Z zawiniątkiem z ubrań i środków czystości pod pachą oraz szczoteczką i pastą w dłoni odsunęła zasłonę i ruszyła wzdłuż piecowatego czegoś, które kompletnie zasłaniało jakikolwiek widok na drugą kabinę. Kilka kroków dalej pseudo ściana kończyła się i kończył się też krótki marsz niebieskowłosej. Dziewczyna natychmiast cofnęła się z powrotem za piec. Na środku łazienki stał jedne z dzieciaków z klasy Finna. Był dość tłusty i chyba nie miał pojęcia o jej obecności, bo świecił swoim przypominającym dwa worki pełne ziemniaków tyłkiem w jakimś nieudolnym tańcu , którym umilał sobie mycie zębów. Miała olbrzymią nadzieję, że rzeczywiście myśli, że jest w łaziec samemu. Inaczej cała sytuacja byłaby znacznie bardziej creepy. Nie żeby tłusty, goły dzieciak był jakimś specjalnie trudnym przeciwnikiem jeżeli zmuszona byłaby użyć siły. Przecież eksponował swój czuły punkt równie dumnie co ci nieco więksi bossowie w grach komputerowych.

Carroll wybrała najbezpieczniejszą opcję i uniknęła konfrontacji. Po prostu wyczekała aż do momentu, w którym dało się słyszeć trzaśnięcie drzwiami, a potem ostrożnie wyjrzała zza rogu. Teren czysty. No… prawie… Dzieciak zostawił po sobie kilka mokrych plam, a drzwi znów się otwierały, by wpuścić do środka Marcelinę i Bonnibel. Dziewczyny pomachały do myjącej zęby niebieskowłosej, po czym udały się do opuszczonego przez nią przed chwilą prysznica. Słychać było stamtąd przez chwilę chichot, a później szum wody i głośne przekleństwo.

Dziewczyna nie zamierzała zostawać w łazience ani chwili dłużej. Wolała uszanować wątpliwą w tym momencie prywatność przyjaciółek i oszczędzić sobie mentalnych blizn. Wypluła wodę z pianą do umywalki i przepłukała usta, po czym wzięła swoje rzeczy i ewakuowała się na korytarz.

Kolejka, która uformowała się na zewnątrz była długa na ledwie kilka osób, co wywołało u Carroll pewną ulgę. Gorzej ze złagodzeniem spojrzenia stojącej na samym końcu LSP. Z tym pewnie nawet sam Glob by sobie nie poradził.

nie było na co czekać. Niebieskowłosa minęła czekających uczniów i udała się do pokoju. Wewnątrz była Football. Sądząc po kupce losowych ubrań leżącej na łóżku przygotowywała się do kąpieli, ale słabe posegregowanie rzeczy w bagażu solidnie ją opóźniała. Była tak zajęta grzebaniem w sportowej torbie, że kompletnie nie zauważyła wchodzącej do pomieszczenia dziewczyny.

Carroll tymczasem zaczęła segregować swoje ciuchy. Bielizna, porzucone wcześniej skarpety oraz koszulka z krótkim rękawem, którą miała na sobie przez cały dzień wylądowały na dnie torby, w miejscu specjalnie przeznaczonym an brudy. Reszta ubrań została ładnie zwinięta i położona na wierzchu bagażu. Wszystkie środki czystości wróciły na zwoje miejsce, a klucz do pokoju został schowany pod poduszkę.

Przy okazji dziewczyna miała okazję ponownie przyjrzeć się amuletowi. Ciekawe przed czym miał ją uchronić...

* * *

To co zrobiły dziewczyny porównywalne było do naplucia pani Ragano prosto w twarz kiedy wygłaszała regulamin ośrodka. Złośliwe względem właścicielki, nieco samolubne, ale jednocześnie całkiem przyjemne i wygodne. I nie chodzi tu już o wspólny prysznic, który na pewno nie był jakoś specjalnie niewinny, ale przecież nikt nie powiedział im ani słowa na temat łazienki.

Tutaj chodziło o łóżka. Bo po co niby spać w dwóch jeśli można spać w jednym? A cały ten podział na dziewczyny i chłopaków miał zapobiec jakichkolwiek… niepożądanych kontaktów. Spanie razem w jednym łóżku się chyba do nich zaliczało.

Nie żeby Marcelina i Bonnibel się tym przejmowały. Po prostu leżały pod nieco lichą pierzyną, przytulone do siebie. Było im ciepło i wygodnie.

Pierwsza zasnęła Marcelina. Nie było co się jej dziwić - przez cały dzień była śnięta. Jej sen nie trwał jednak długo. Obudziła się gwałtownie i niespodziewanie. Do tego była w całkiem innym miejscu. Stała na kamiennym balkonie, za sobą mając zdobioną barierkę i ciemny ocean falujących na wietrze drzew. Przed sobą za to miała wysokie, oszklone przejście do dużego domostwa, willi prawie. Biło stamtąd przyjemne ciepło i cudowny, odurzający zapach.

Postąpiła na przód, stukając podeszwami wysokich butów. Jej dziwaczna szata łopotała na wietrze. Popchnęła delikatnie drzwi obawiając się, że będą zamknięte, ale one tylko kliknęły i otworzyły się na oścież, pchnięte podmuchem wiatru.

W pomieszczeniu było całkiem ciemno - księżyc był skryty za grubą warstwą chmur. Czarnowłosa w ciemności widziała jednak doskonale. Każdy mebel, każdy obraz, każdy szczegół. Na dużym, królewskim wręcz łóżku, pod elegancką kołdrą była nierówność. Nierówność w kształcie pięknego, kobiecego ciała.

Zakradła się nie wydając najcichszych nawet dźwięków prosto do łóżka i nachyliła się nad śpiącą. Leżała na boku, z dłonią zatkniętą pod delikatny policzek i wodospadem różowych włosów rozlewającym się po poduszce. Wyglądała tak niewinnie i delikatnie... Pachniała oszałamiająco.

Chudą, bladą dłonią, czarnowłosa złapała za krawędź miłej w dotyku kołdry i powoli odsunęła ją, odkrywając śpiącą całkowicie. Dziewczyna poruszyła się niespokojnie, czując na odkrytej skórze powiew chłodnego powietrza, ale delikatne pieszczoty i lekki pocałunek w policzek na powrót uspokoiły jej oddech i ciało.

Ubrana była tylko w cienką, nieprzejrzystą koszulę nocną ozdobioną kwiatowymi wzorami umieszczonymi na piersi oraz na ramionach. Całość była różowa, a drobne szczegóły nieco ciemniejsze, prawie wiśniowe.

Dłoń czarnowłosej ostrożnie zetknęła się z kostką śpiącej. Przyjrzała się jej drobnym stopom, po czym delikatnie, jednym palcem zaczęła przesuwać w górę jej nogi, od podudzia przez kolano aż po udo, zachwycając się bezgłośnie jej aksamitną skórą. Natrafiwszy na krawędź zwiewnego stroju, podwinęła go w górę i zaczęła lekko masować, schodząc powoli coraz niżej.

Po chwili przestała i powoli cofnęła dłoń. Przeciągłym ruchem oblizała palce. Ostrożnie usiadła na krawędzi łóżka, tak, że nie skrzypnęła nawet najmniejsza sprężyna, po czym nachyliła się nad śpiącą i przeciągnęła językiem po jej szczupłej szyi, policzku i drobnym, delikatnym uchu, które wystawało spomiędzy fal różowych włosów. Zapach był cudowny. Przyciągał, odurzał, wzbudzał niesłychany apetyt.

Głaszcząc łagodnymi ruchami głowę śpiącej, podciągnęła nogi, klękając w ten sposób na łóżku. Ostrożnie wsunęła ręce pod szyję i pod bok dziewczyny, po czym z łatwością ją podniosła i przytuliła do siebie. Ciało śpiącej było ciepłe, jej piękne piersi unosiły się lekko w górę i opadały w rytm spokojnych oddechów.

Delikatnym ruchem, czarnowłosa przekręciła głowę dziewczyny w bok i odgarnęła jej różowe włosy za drobne ucho. Masując i pieszcząc drugą dłonią wnętrze jej uda, otworzyła usta. Jej blade policzki powoli rozkleiły się z nieprzyjemnym dla ucha cmoknięciem, ujawniając dwa rzędy długich, cienkich i ostrych niczym igły zębów, które prawie świeciły w ciemności przez swą idealnie białą barwę. Z pomiędzy szczęk wysunął się znacznie dłuższy niż wcześniej, lodowato zimny język. Przejechała nim od odsłoniętego przez zsuwającą się z ramienia śpiącej koszulę mostku aż po jej na wpół otwarte usta.

Nagle, w mgnieniu oka, mrożący krew w żyłach język zniknął, a najeżone kłami szczęki zacisnęły się z olbrzymią siłą na szyi dziewczyny budząc ją natychmiast. Chciała krzyknąć z bólu, ale z jej przebitego gardła dobiegł tylko cichy, słaby jęk. Próbowała się wyrwać, bić, odtrącić zimną dłoń zaciskającą się boleśnie na jej udzie, ale z każdą sekundą była coraz słabsza. Jej ciosy były bezużyteczne, a jej ciało robiło się coraz bardziej zimne i zimne. Coraz bledsze i bledsze. Oczy zaszły jej mgłą, tak, że nie widziała prawie nic. Potem nadeszła ciemność.

Z cichym cmoknięciem zęby czarnowłosej oderwały się od pobladłej, poszarpanej szyi śpiącej dziewczyny. Uśmiechnęła się i odgarnęła swoją ciemną czuprynę z twarzy. Jej policzki na powrót się zrosły, a jej normalnej już długości język powoli, wręcz uwodzicielsko oblizał jej usta. Cudowny, lekko metaliczny smak wypełniał jej usta. Ponownie nachyliła się nad trzymanym w ramionach ciałem i z czułością złożyła pocałunek na chłodny, pobladłym policzku, pozostawiając po sobie krwawy odcisk ust.

Marcelina gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. Było jej zimno choć tuż przy sobie czuła ciepło Bonnibel.

Bonnie!

Dziewczyna prawie poderwała się z łóżka, ale w porę się powstrzymała. Nie chciała przecież jej obudzić. Ostrożnie podniosła się do półsiedzącej pozycji i przyjrzała się różowej. Jej ukochana spała. Była strasznie niespokojna, ale spała. Nic jej nie było. Żadnych śladów na szyi, czy policzku.

Odetchnęła z ulgą i położyła się z powrotem. Przytuliła się blisko do towarzyszki próbując zapomnieć nader realny sen. Ponowne zapadnięcie w sen zajęło jej dobrą godzinę.

 **Wakacje mnie pochłonęły i zabrały mi kilka tygodni z życia... Ile to już? Ile minęło czasu od ostatniego rozdziału? Nawet nie pamiętam... Wybaczcie tą przerwę. Postaram się, żeby już takich nie było, bo zamierzam dokończyć tą fanfikcję w te wakacje.**

 **Mam nadzieję, że czytało się przyjemnie. Napiszcie jakiś feedback.**

 **~MasterSkorpius**


	10. 10: Chłodna bryza

10\. Chłodna bryza

W porze śniadaniowej, stołówka przywitała uczniów zapachem lekko przypalonego mleka. Nietrudno było domyślić się, że podane zostaną płatki. Podane przez jakiś wybranych losowo nieszczęśników, jak zwykle.

I rzeczywiście. Na stołach w niezbyt żwawym tempie wylądowały głębokie talerze z białą, parującą cieczą, w której pływały rozmoczone, kukurydziane płatki. Pachniało to wszystko troszkę dziwnie i smakowało gorzej niż przeciętnie. Coś jak na wpół przeżute ciasto kukurydziane.

Patrząc jednak po jedzących, nie wyglądało jakby ktokolwiek narzekał. Wszyscy jedli swoje porcje niczym zombie - powolnymi, niezdarnymi ruchami. Nie rozmawiali, nie marudzili, tylko wbijali zmęczone spojrzenia w mleczno-kukurydziane błotko, w którym co jakiś czas znikały ich łyżki. Atmosfera była strasznie ponura jak na tak pięknie zapowiadający się dzień. W sensie pogodowym oczywiście. Większości uczniów jakoś nie ciągnęło do lasu.

Chociaż to akurat niewiele zmieniało. Nawet gdyby opiekunowie oficjalnie zapowiedzieli, że celem porannej wycieczki będzie pójście na pizzę i lody, uczniowie byliby padnięci i wyprani z entuzjazmu. Miłe perspektywy nie zastąpią snu, a tego głównie brakowało większości obecnych.

Marcelina poderwała się nagle i rozejrzała dookoła. Właśnie po raz chyba setny tego ranka zapadła w mini-drzemkę i prawie zanurkowała w swoich płatkach. Otaczający ją uczniowie, włącznie z siedzącą tuż obok Bonnie, mieli podobne problemy. Chociaż w przypadku różowej ograniczyło się to tylko do podkrążonych oczu i dość niepokojącej automatyzacji ruchów.

Czarnowłosa wzdrygnęła się. Gdy patrzyła na swoją dziewczynę przypomniał jej się sen jaki miała poprzedniej nocy. Wspomnienie było niezwykle dokładne i szczegółowe. I bardzo nieprzyjemne. Rozmoczone płatki zrobiły się jeszcze mniej apetyczne, więc zamiast powoli unosić łyżkę do ust wzięła się za dokładniejsze oględziny twarzy siedzących przy stole osób. Teraz, gdy jej zaspanym oczom udało się odzyskać nieco ostrości widzenia, spostrzegła coś, co natychmiast zwróciło jej uwagę. Z ponurego, zaspanego towarzystwa wyróżniały się dwie niezwykle żywe i uśmiechnięte mordki. Siedzący ramię w ramię Paul i Carroll śmiali się prowadząc pełną głupawych dowcipów rozmowę na temat paskudnego śniadania.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło. 'Cholery jedne… Czyli po to były te amulety' pomyślała mieszając powoli w mlecznym błotku i zastanawiając się jakim cudem tak długo zajęło jej zauważenie tak odstającego od tła szczegółu u osób siedzących tuż przed nią.

\- "Wszystko w porządku?" - drgnęła słysząc znajomy głos - "Marcelino?" - podniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto na brązowowłosego chłopaka, który wpatrywał się w nią z całkiem wyraźną troską w oczach. Siedząca obok niego dziewczyna miała całkiem podobne spojrzenie.

\- "Nie… Tak. Po prostu się nie wyspałam" - odparła zacinając się nieco - "Miałam dziwny sen. Bardzo… creepy…"

\- "Nie ty jedna" - mruknęła ponurym, ledwo słyszalnym głosem Bonnibel - "Ugh… Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć."

\- "Będzie tak przez cały tydzień" - powiedział spokojnym głosem Paul, zbierając resztkę swoich płatków na łyżkę - "Noc w noc. Uroki miejsca, w którym śpimy."

Długa seria kaszlnięć jakie wydała z siebie Marcelina po tym jak usłyszała wypowiedź przyjaciela mając jednocześnie usta pełne śniadania. Jej dziewczyna poklepała ją po plecach patrząc jednocześnie z niepokojem na brązowowłosego.

\- "Co?! Cały tydzień?" - zapytała czarnowłosa uspakajając oddech. Przez chwilę miała lekką chrypę.

\- "Yep…" - Paul kiwnął głową - "Powiedziałbym, że się przyzwyczaicie, ale nie. Nie przyzwyczaicie się. Wiem z doświadczenia."

\- "To może pożyczyłbyś ten amulet?" - zaproponowała z nadzieją w głosie - "Będziemy spać na zmianę, czy coś."

\- "Przykro mi, ale nie mogę. Nie zadziała. Dostraja się do pierwszego użytkownika" - skłamał. Bardzo chciał zrobić sobie przerwę od koszmarów.

\- "Czy te łapacze snów wytrzymają przez cały tydzień?" - zapytała cicho Carroll - "Jak go rano chowałam, to troszkę się sypał."

\- "Nie wiem… Mój też się troszkę się zaczął psuć" - mruknął chłopak. Zaraz potem zamilkł i dyskretnie zaczął coś obserwować. Niebieskowłosa natychmiast zerknęła w tym samym kierunku.

Do stołówki wmaszerowała właśnie pani Ragano. Swoje popielate włosy spięte miała w niezbyt ogarnięty kok i szurała po podłodze materiałowymi kapciami w kwiatowe wzorki na ciemno-fioletowym tle. Miała na sobie spódnicę i sweter, bardzo podobne do tych, które nosiła dnia poprzedniego. Do tego zarzuciła na siebie szlafrok, który przypominał nieco futro i był w kolorze zbliżonym do różowego, ale dość ciężkim do określenia. Przynajmniej dla Paula.

Kobieta, tuż po wejściu do pomieszczenia, zaczęła się uważnie rozglądać po twarzach zgromadzonych przy stołach uczniów, z których może dwóch, czy trzech poza przyjaciółmi w ogóle ją spostrzegło. Jako że młodzieży nie było wiele, szybko znalazła swój cel i natychmiast wbiła w niego karcące spojrzenie. Paul - bo to właśnie jego przeszywała wzrokiem, który prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie przestraszyć każde dziecko i dużą część nastolatków - tylko się wyszczerzył. Głównie po to, żeby nie pokazać języka.

Właścicielka ośrodka zmrużyła oczy i pokręciła głową. zanim wyszła zerknęła jeszcze podejrzliwie na Carroll.

\- "O co chodziło?" - zapytała szeptem dziewczyna.

\- "Ona wie" - uśmiechnął się krzywo brązowowłosy - "Wyczuła amulety."

* * *

W lesie było spokojnie i chłodno. Znacznie chłodniej niż na ulicach nadmorskiego miasteczka, które już od rano całkiem mocno przypiekało słońce. Gałęzie drzew szumiały chicho, poruszane dość silną bryzą, która przynosiła ze sobą charakterystyczny zapach. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było dzięcioła, który zacięcie walił dziobem w jakiś pień.

Grupa poruszała się w ślimaczym tempie po wiodącej między drzewami drodze o szerokości pojedynczego samochodu osobowego. Wyglądała na uczęszczaną dość rzadko, ale wystarczająco często by nic wielkiego jej nie zarosło. Wyraźnie odznaczały się koleiny i szeroki pas chwastów na środku.

Uczniowie wciąż byli mocno śnięci. Tak naprawdę mocno. Pewnie gdyby nie to, że musieli maszerować, położyliby się po prostu w leśnej ściółce i odespali beznadziejną noc. I zapewne spałoby im się znacznie lepiej niż w ośrodku. No… dopóki nie oblazłyby ich mrówki.

\- "Gdzie my tak... właściwie idziemy?" - zapytał Jake ziewając w połowie zdania.

\- "Do lasu?" - Marcelina starała się wcisnąć w swój głos tyle sarkazmu ile tylko się dało. Nie wyszło to chyba tak jak chciała, bo nie uśmiechnęła się po tym nawet na sekundę.

\- "Nigdzie nie idziemy" - odpowiedział Paul - "Ostatnio kiedy tu byłem, ta droga prowadziła do zasyfionej plaży. Miejscowi chodzili tam na ryby, bo woda była dość głęboka."

\- "Ryby przy brzegu?" - zdziwił się Finn. Brzmiało to trochę jakby mówił przez sen.

\- "Raz się prawie tam utopiłem" - uśmiechnął się brązowowłosy. Carroll spojrzała na niego z lekkim przestrachem. Nieco mocniej zacisnęła palce splecione z jego dłonią.

Przez chwilę maszerowali w ciszy. Rozmowy w ogóle były bardzo okazjonalne. Wszyscy wlekli się powoli i potykali się o nierówności na ścieżce, a najgłośniejszymi dźwiękami jakie wydawali były ziewnięcia. Leśnicy - nie żeby jacykolwiek zapuszczali się w tą okolicę - byliby pewnie dumni.

Co ciekawe nauczyciele nie byli w wiele lepszym stanie od uczniów. Pan Iceking szedł jak w miarę świeże zombie, a pani Giant co chwilę ziewała i przecierała wyraźnie zaspane oczy. Do śniadania, ku wyraźnemu niezadowoleniu kucharki, wypili po dwie porcje kawy, ale widocznie nie dało to wiele.

\- "To nie ma tu nic ciekawego do zwiedzania?" - zapytała obojętnym głosem Phoebe. Podobnie jak większość grupy miała kompletnie gdzieś zwiedzanie dopóki pozostawiono jej wystarczająco dużo wolnego czasu i swobody.

\- "Coś by się znalazło" - odparł Paul z podejrzanym uśmiechem - "Ale najpierw trzeba by się zgubić w lesie."

\- "Wiesz co?" - odezwała się po chwili ciszy Marcelina - "To nie brzmiało ani trochę creepy" - tym razem sarkazm wyszedł jej znacznie lepiej.

\- "Co masz na myśli mówiąc "zgubić się"?" - spytała Bonnibel.

\- "Drogą możemy dojść tylko do miejsca, do którego prowadzi" - odpowiedział wciąż się uśmiechając - "Żeby dojść tam gdzie nie prowadzi żadna droga, musimy wejść w las i się zgubić."

\- "Ale będziemy w stanie wrócić?" - zapytała z lekkim niepokojem Carroll.

\- "Bez problemu" - odparł chłopak. Nie zamierzał czekać na kolejne, drążące temat pytania. Spojrzał na niebieskowłosą i kiwnął głową w stronę przodu niewielkiego tłumu uczniów.

Przedostanie się tam nie zajęło im nawet minuty, chodź grupka rozciągała się na całkiem długi kawałek drogi. Celem Paula było oczywiście zagadanie do prowadzących grupę nauczycieli.

Wyglądało na to, że przewodnikiem aktualnie był pan Iceking. Brodacz trzymał w dłoniach nieco pogniecioną mapę, którą kupił gdzieś po drodze. Wyglądała na nieco starą.

\- "Przepraszam, ale gdzie idziemy?" - zapytał uprzejmie i z szerokim uśmiechem chłopak. Starszy nauczyciel, którego całą uwagę pochłonęła mapa, prawie podskoczył.

\- "Eemm…" - otworzył usta, wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, a potem chyba się zawiesił, więc brązowowłosy spojrzał na idącą tuż obok panią Giant. Kobieta tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- "Okej… To może pójdziemy zobaczyć coś fajnego?" - zaproponował Paul - "Byłem tu kilka razy. Chodziliśmy z moim ojcem i wujem po tych lasach. Znam kilka ciekawych miejsc. Musimy tylko wejść do lasu."

\- "Nie zgubimy się?" - zapytała wyraźnie zainteresowana nauczycielka.

\- "Nie" - skłamał. I zrobił to wspaniale.

\- "No to dobrze… Tylko namów resztę" - wskazała idącą za nimi grupę.

\- "Dziękuję" - uśmiechnął się, po czym odwrócił się w stronę pozostałych uczniów i podniósł ręce w górę, żeby ściągnąć ich uwagę - "Skręcamy w las!" - zawołał. Większość uczestników wycieczki skupiło na nim wzrok. Nie wyglądali jakby zamierzali protestować - "Będziemy iść przez jakieś piętnaście, może dwadzieścia minut. Nie rozchodźcie się na boki i nie zostawajcie w tyle. Jeśli się zgubicie, to po was nie wrócę, a nikt inny was nie znajdzie" - wyszczerzył się, po czym kompletnie ignorując nieco niezadowolone spojrzenie pani Giant ruszył razem z Carroll między drzewa.

Grupa, włącznie z nauczycielami, ruszyła za nimi bez dłuższych zastanowień.

* * *

'No jak tak w ogóle można? Kolejny raz! I to jeszcze razem z inną osobą! Cholera jedna tylko by życie ludziom utrudniał samolub niewyrośnięty…'

Violetta wyciągnęła z kieszeni pęk kluczy i nawet nie patrząc wybrała właściwy, po czym wcisnęła go w dziurkę i przekręciła. Drzwi otworzyły się, a starsza kobieta wlazła do jednego z gościnnych pokoi. Skrzywiła się widząc cały chaos jaki pozostawili po sobie uczniowie. Na podłodze leżały plecaki, a na nich stosiki ciuchów. Jakieś drobniejsze bagaże leżały na łóżkach i parapecie. Najgorsze jednak były takie szczegóły jak niewygładzona pościel, czy wyraźnie krzywo powieszony obrazek na ścianie.

Zacisnęła zęby powstrzymując się od sprzątnięcia całego tego syfu. Nie mogła zostawić żadnych śladów. Najostrożniej jak tylko potrafiła zaczęła sprawdzać łóżka. Wsuwała dłoń pod poduszki i kołdry próbując wyczuć jakieś nierówności. Potem zajrzała pod wszystkie meble w pomieszczeniu, przyświecając sobie malutką, jednodiodową latareczką. Sprawdziła we wnętrzu oraz z każdej strony szafy, za obrazkiem, a na samym końcu dokładnie obmacała plecaki i torby. Nic.

Kontrabanda, której tak dokładnie poszukiwała ukryta była zapewne wewnątrz bagażu winowajcy, ale kobieta nie miała zamiaru go sprawdzać. W najlepszym przypadku zostawiłaby jakieś ślady, a w najgorszym straciła rękę albo coś w tym rodzaju. Jeśli oczywiście przedmioty, których szukała były od TEJ osoby…

Mamrocząc z wściekłością wyszła z pomieszczenia i zakluczyła za sobą drzwi. Następnie pomaszerowała w kierunku pokoju, w którym spała druga podejrzana osoba. Tu było jeszcze gorzej. Tylko jedno z trzech łóżek było pościelone w miarę dokładnie. Pozostałe nie były wcale. Do tego pokrywały je ciuchy. Jedna z torb przewróciła się, a część jej zawartości się wysypała.

Starsza kobieta zadrżała, przełknęła ślinę i ponownie, z zaciśniętymi zębami zaczęła przeszukiwać pokój.

Tutaj wyniki były podobne. Tylko proces zajął więcej czasu. Naprawdę trudno było sprawdzić każdy zakątek bez przestawiania czegoś z oryginalnego miejsca. Zwłaszcza kiedy naprawdę chciało się coś przestawić. I schować. I wyrównać, ułożyć, poprawić i posprzątać tak, żeby było czysto i pięknie.

Z obrzydzeniem opuściła pokój, po czym ruszyła żywym krokiem w stronę swojego mieszkanka ukrytego w głębi ośrodka. Przeszła przez dostępne tylko i wyłącznie dla personelu drzwi, które przypominały nieco szafkę na szczotki. Zapaliła światło w wąskim korytarzyku, po czym ruszyła na przód. Za zakrętem były równie wąskie schodki prowadzące w mrok. Zeszła po nich, a każdy jej kolejny krok był cichszy.

* * *

W głębi lasu drzewa skrzypiały głośno, zupełnie jakby były żywe i oglądały się za grupą młodych gości. Pod nogami uczniów leżała gruba warstwa ściółki, która szeleściła pokoleniami liści, kory, gałązek oraz najróżniejszych drobnych śmietków jakie zrzucały z siebie drzewa. Jakieś dziesięć minut wcześniej ucichł dzięcioł. Prawdopodobnie po prostu się znudził i poleciał gdzieś indziej. Lub odeszli zbyt daleko by go usłyszeć.

Choć w lesie było dość mrocznie, praktycznie każdy uczeń, który dotychczas przysypiał podczas marszu obudził się. A do tego najpewniej żałował, że nie zaprotestował gdy ten świrus powiedział, że schodzą ze ścieżki. Co to w ogóle za pomysły? Jeszcze złapie ich jakiś leśnik. Teraz straszliwie zawiedziony, a nie dumny.

Droga strasznie się dłużyła. Tak bardzo, że wycieczkowicze idący najbardziej w tyle zaczęli marudzić między sobą. Na spojrzenie pani Giant, Paul odpowiedział tylko, że już niedaleko. Jeszcze tylko momencik i będą na miejscu. Widok będzie warty marszu.

Chwilę później marudy przestały gadać o tym jak długo idą i jak to ich bolą nogi, a zaczęły oskarżać swojego przewodnika o chodzenie w kółko. Chłopak odparł na to krótko i zwięźle

\- "Już za późno. Jeśli chcecie wracać sami, to możecie iść i się zgubić."

Co ciekawe, gdyby komukolwiek telefon łapał zasięg, można by łatwo sprawdzić ich trasę i dowiedzieć się, że idą idealnie prosto. Jakim cudem? Paul miał po prostu przy sobie kompas i doskonale wiedział gdzie idzie.

Ledwie kilka minut później dało się słyszeć pierwsze, zaskoczone i pełne zachwytu westchnienia. Oraz kilka cichych przekleństw, przy których panie Giant nieco się skrzywiła. Nie odzywała się jednak, bo sama miała ochotę rzucić mięsem.

Jakieś dwieście metrów od maszerującej powoli grupy, za drzewami, widać było statek. Stary, drewniany i złamany w pół, zaklinowany pomiędzy połamanymi pniami. Z nieprzysłoniętego gałęziami nieba oświetlały go promienie słońca, nadając całej scenie niepowtarzalny wygląd.

Burty niewielkiego żaglowca pokryte były plamami mchu i porostów. Deski nie były jednak spróchniałe, a w niektórych miejscach widać było jeszcze ślady karmazynowej farby. Dwa wysokie maszty zostały złamane zaraz przy pokładzie. Jeden z nich zwisał z tyłu, a drugi zaplątał się w połamane drzewa. Po żaglach nie został nawet ślad.

Zostało za to całkiem dużo lin, które teraz przypominały bardziej liany, porośnięte warstwą zielonych, chropowatych porostów. Wiele z nich zwisało z burt tworząc zdradliwe wejścia na pokład. Zasłaniały też przy okazji kilka całkiem sporych dziur wybitych najpewniej przez kolizję z drzewami.

Najlepiej zachowaną częścią statku jakimś cudem był jego galion - rzeźba pięknej syreny pokryta nieco wyblakłą farbą. Obejmowała rękami znajdujący się za nią dziób i wbijała dumne spojrzenie w horyzont, teraz zasłonięty przez drzewa.

\- "Jak to się tu do cholery znalazło" - zapytała Bonnibel zatrzymując się w pobliżu powalonego drzewa i zadzierając głowę w górę - "Jesteśmy w środku lasu…"

\- "Fala" - odparł krótko Paul, po czym zostawił zachwycony tłumek w tyle i zaczął powoli obchodzić wrak. Carroll podążyła za nim, praktycznie nie odrywając wzroku od górujących nad zdewastowanym fragmentem lasu burt.

\- "To musiało by być jakieś tsunami" - skrzywiła się różowowłosa przyglądając się połamanym pniom.

\- "Hej, Bonnie!" - zawołała Marcelina kładąc jednocześnie dłoń na ramieniu niższej dziewczyny - "Czy to nie taka sama syrenka jak ta na rynku?"

\- "Możliwe" - mruknęła różowa przyglądając się rzeźbie - "Chyba naprawdę trzeba będzie spytać o to Paula… Właściwie to gdzie on jest?"

Nieobecność przewodnika skrzętnie wykorzystał Finn. Chłopak zbliżył się do wiszącego niecały metr nad ziemią kadłuba. Za zwisającymi z niego linami, tuż nad stępką ziała całkiem spora dziura. Dało się przez nią bez problemu przejść dzięki temu, że statek był lekko przechylony w przeciwną stronę niż ta, od której przyszli.

Blondyn z pewnym trudem odgarnął ciężkie liny na bok, zdrapując przy tym trochę porostów swoją protezą ręki. Skrzywił się nieco gdy coś zaskrzypiało podczas tego całego odgarniania, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby ktoś zwrócił uwagę. Wszyscy byli strasznie zajęci podziwianiem wraku.

Finn odetchnął z ulgą, po czym złapał za krawędź otworu i podciągnął się. Łatwo nie było, ale w końcu się udało i chłopak mógł zajrzeć do środka. Było tam dość ciemno i chłodno i ledwie było widać cokolwiek. Daleko, w mroku widać było coś białego i przypominającego nieco ludzką czaszkę…

Chłopak krzyknął w panice gdy ktoś pociągnął go za pasek. Nagle zrobiło się jasno, a pokryta leśną ściółką ziemia uderzyła go w tyłek. Niezadowolona twarz Paula zasłoniła mu słońce.

\- "Nie chcesz wleźć do środka. Wierz mi" - powiedział, po czym pochylił się i wpełzł pod stępkę.

Chwilę się tam rozglądał ściągając przy tym na siebie trochę uwagi innych uczniów. W końcu odgarnął trochę syfu z ziemi, wsadził gdzieś palec i podważył nim niewielką, plastikową płytkę. Wyciągnął z niej kawałek kredy zapakowany w plastikową torebkę zamykaną na zacisk.

Gdy wylazł spod kadłuba i zaczął odpakowywać zawartość paczuszki, już wszyscy się na niego gapili. Nie przejmując się tym zbytnio, wziął kredę i zaczął rysować skomplikowany symbol na burcie. Robił to powoli i precyzyjnie, czasem poprawiając niektóre fragmenty po kilka razy. Na koniec, nachylił się do Carroll i wyszeptał jej coś do ucha, po czym podał jej kredę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego niepewnie, po czym powoli zbliżyła się do kadłuba i zamknęła symbol w okręgu. W momencie, w którym skończyła, od desek zaśmierdziało spalenizną. Nie było widać przy tym żadnego dymu, czy płomieni. Tylko i wyłącznie zapach.

\- "Może coś nam o tym opowiesz?" - zaproponowała pani Giant zwracając się do Paula i szerokim gestem wskazując wrak.

\- "Oczywiście" - uśmiechnął się szeroko chłopak - "Macie przed sobą statek transportowy, który pływał na okolicznych morzach jakieś pięćset lat temu. Mniej więcej. W środku można znaleźć pozostałości po ciałach całej załogi oraz skrzynię pełną złota. I przeklętą przy okazji" - mimo ostatniego zdania niejednemu uczniowi zaświeciły się oczy - "Jakieś pytania?"

\- "Jak statek znalazł się w środku lasu?" - zapytała Bonnibel podnosząc jednocześnie rękę - "I dlaczego jest w takim świetnym stanie?"

\- "Według legendy załoga tego statku wkurzyła syrenę próbując ją zachęcić do wiadomych czynności za pomocą biżuterii. Syrena przeklęła ich złoto, statek oraz ich samych, a potem stworzyła olbrzymią falę, która wyrzuciła statek daleko w stronę lądu. No i wylądował tutaj" - wskazał kciukiem za siebie - "A dlaczego jest w takim stanie? Nawet nie wiem… Pewnie wina klątwy."

\- "Możemy wydobyć ten skarb?" - spytał ktoś z klasy Finna. Paul kompletnie nie kojarzył po głosie, a typek był tak niski, że nie wystawał ponad tłumek.

\- "Możesz spróbować" - odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami - "Ale według przekazów światków skutki uboczne to między innymi poważne i rozległe oparzenia rąk oraz wnętrza ust, ślepota, utrata owłosienia, trąd, zanik kośćca, utrata gałek ocznych, utrata uzębienia, paraliż, krwotok wewnętrzny i zewnętrzny, szaleństwo oraz śmierć" - wyliczył na palcach - "A to tylko te efekty o których wiemy" - uśmiechnął się uroczo. A przynajmniej spróbował. Carroll cicho prychnęła.

Ucichły wszystkie szepty o skarbie, od których było głośno przed poprzednim pytaniem. Zgasły też iście kreskówkowe błyski w oczach. Nikt nie chciał już ryzykować.

\- "Powiedziałeś, że w środku są ciała" - odezwała się Football - "Dlaczego nikt ich jeszcze stamtąd nie zabrał?"

\- "Miejscowi próbowali" - odparł chłopak - "Nie da się. Są na stałe zrośnięte z pokładem."

Kilka osób musiało sobie to wyobrazić, bo w tłumie pojawiło się kilka zzieleniałych twarzy.

\- "Co tak właściwie robiliście z tą kredą?" - zapytała Marcelina wskazując dziwny znaczek na burcie - "Co to znaczy?"

\- "To blokada. Tarcza, która trzyma zawartość wraku wewnątrz wraku" - odpowiedział krótko chłopak. Tak naprawdę nie chciało mu się tego tłumaczyć, choć spodziewał się, że i tak zaraz będzie musiał.

\- Czyli można wyciągnąć te ciała?" - zapytała jakaś dziewczyna z młodszej klasy - "Gdyby zmazać to coś?"

\- "Nie. Zaklęcie..." - skrzywił się lekko wymawiając to słowo - "...nie blokuje rzeczy materialnych. Ono blokuje wszystko co niematerialne. Gdyby nie w miarę częste odświeżanie tarczy, spory kawałek lasu wyglądałby jak postapokaliptyczne pustkowie, a zbliżający się ludzie otrzymywaliby po darmowej klątwie. Proces nie jest na szczęście jakoś specjalnie szybki. Potrzeba by było lat, żeby klątwa wyciekła z wraku" - wyjaśnił - "Przy okazji mała ciekawostka: zaklęcie o którym tak żywo opowiadam..." - postarał się, żeby jego głos zabrzmiał jak najbardziej monotonnie - "...działa zdecydowanie dłużej jeżeli symbol zostanie zamknięty przez kobietę" - uśmiechnął się i rozczochrał niebieską czuprynę stojącej tuż obok Carroll.

Uczniowie zamilkli kompletnie. Widocznie mieli pewne trudności z przetworzeniem informacji. Niejeden wyglądał jakby chciał natychmiast zwiewać jak najdalej od statku. I pewnie by to zrobili, ale perspektywa zgubienia się w lesie nie była zbyt różowa.

\- "To tylko folklor…" - powiedziała bez większego przekonania Bonnibel.

\- "Wyglądacie na zaniepokojonych" - powiedział chłopak - "Bałem się, że będziecie się śmiać, bo stwierdzicie, że opowiadam jakieś bajki."

\- "Możemy się już zbierać?" - poprosiła pani Giant. Starała się wyglądać na spokojną, ale obecność ludzkich szczątków tak blisko zdawała się wyprowadzać ją z równowagi. Nawet jeśli nie była pewna, czy na pewno istnieją. Pan Iceking nawet się nie ukrywał ze strachem. No… technicznie rzecz biorąc to się ukrywał. Za swoją koleżanką z pracy.

\- "Pewnie" - uśmiechnął się Paul. Złapał Carroll za rękę i ruszył we względnie losowym kierunku - "Za mną!"

* * *

Praktycznie natychmiast po wyjściu z cienia drzew, w uczniów uderzyło prawie oślepiające światło słońca i podmuch powietrza tak ciepłego, że zaraz zaczęli się pocić. Dopiero teraz ktoś przypomniał sobie, że warto byłoby sprawdzić, która jest godzina. Okazało się, że byli w lesie dłużej niż im się wydawało i zbliżała się już pora obiadu. Nauczyciele szybko zarządzili zbiórkę by powstrzymać podopiecznych od rozłażenia się wszędzie dookoła i ruszyli w stronę ośrodka by nie spóźnić się i nie musieć dowiadywać się jakie są konsekwencje.

Miasteczko wydawało się być praktycznie kompletnie opustoszone. Pieszych na chodnikach nie widziało się prawie wcale, a po samochodach nie było nawet śladu. Zupełnie jakby wszyscy postanowili wyjechać na obiad do restauracji w najbliższym mieście. Albo po prostu poszli zjeść obiad, a swoje auta zaparkowali w garażach.

Paul, po wyjściu grupy z lasu, nie był już potrzebny jako przewodnik, więc czym prędzej wycofał się na sam tył. Zawsze wolał trzymać się na końcu podczas wycieczek. Zwykle nie interesował się za bardzo słowami opiekunów i wolał rozmawiać z przyjaciółmi. Choć niekoniecznie lubił być tak wypytywany.

\- "To wszystko było na serio?" - zapytała Bonnibel - "Czy to ta sama syrena, której pomnik stoi na rynku?"

\- "Tak i tak" - odparł chłopak wzruszając ramionami.

\- "Jaki przewozili skarb?" - Finn zdawał się kompletnie zapomnieć o klątwie.

\- "Skąd mam wiedzieć?" - zaśmiał się brązowowłosy - "Gdybym go zobaczył, to pewnie by mnie tu teraz nie było."

\- "Jakieś legendy nic nie mówią?" - dociekał blondyn. Był podekscytowany jak nigdy.

\- "Mówią za dużo" - odpowiedział - "Według każdej skarb był inny. Słyszałem chyba z pięć różnych wersji i dobrze wiem, że żadna z osób, które je opowiadały nie widziała ładunku. Nie ma co im wierzyć."

\- "Nie można jakoś ee… wyłączyć tej klątwy?" - zapytał Jake. W przeciwieństwie do brata, nie wyglądał na ani trochę zainteresowanego.

\- "Pewnie się jakoś da. Moja ciotka nie potrafi" - Paul wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni - "Gdyby nie to, że wszędzie dookoła jest las, dałoby się spalić statek. Gdyby temperatura była wystarczająco wysoka, złoto by się stopiło, a większość kamieni szlachetnych powinna zostać w całości, choć nie jestem tego pewien. Wytopione złoto można by było wtedy zebrać. Wartość spadłaby znacznie, ale klątwa powinna zostać znacznie osłabiona. Wtedy pewnie dałoby się ją zdjąć."

Finn zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądał jakby się nad czymś naprawdę mocno się zastanawiał.

\- "Dlaczego ogień miałby osłabić klątwę" - zapytała Bonnibel.

\- "Przeklęty został statek, marynarze oraz skarb" - wytłumaczył chłopak - "O klątwach statku oraz marynarzy możemy spokojnie zapomnieć, bo nie oddziałują na innych. Polegają głównie na tym, że nie można ruszyć wraku ani ciał z miejsca, i że są odporne na warunki atmosferyczne. No… prawie… Statek widzieliście, a po ciałach zostały tylko kości" - skrzywił się lekko. Zobaczył je mając około jedenastu lat i nie było to zbyt miłe wspomnienie - "Skarb za to przeklęty jest w taki sposób, by oddziaływać na innych. Coś jak piramidy. Każdy kto zakłóci spokój zostanie przeklęty" - wyciągnął dłonie z kieszeni i zrobił nimi gest, który wyrażał coś w rodzaju "co poradzisz" - "Spalenie wraku zmieni formę wszystkiego wewnątrz. Statek przestanie być statkiem, kości przestaną być kośćmi, a złoto z biżuterii, monet, czy sztabek przemieni się w bezkształtnego gluta. Na kupę popiołu i kałużę metalu nikt nie rzucił klątwy, więc będą one w najgorszym przypadku lekko przeklęte. Jeśli to ma jakikolwiek sens…"

\- "Chyba ogarniam..." - kiwnęła głową różowa.

* * *

Tego dnia przy obiedzie przyszła kolej na pokój Paula. Trójka chłopaków roznosiła naczynia i dziwnie kluchowate pierogi z ponurymi minami. Humoru ani trochę nie poprawiało im to, że talerze zostały dokładnie umyte tylko od strony poddawanej zwykle eksploatacji. Spody naczyń obklejone były drobnymi kawałeczkami… czegoś… Nikt nie chciał nawet wiedzieć czego. Możliwe, że w kuchni mieli zmywarkę, która nie działała tak jak powinna i nie zaprzątali sobie głowy dokładnym skrobaniem.

Sam obiad też nie był jakoś specjalnie smaczny. Nie był tragiczny, ale zarówno aspekty wizualne jaki i smak i zapach nie zachęcały do proszenia o dokładkę. Nie żeby ktokolwiek spodziewał się, że takową dostanie.

Po tym jak uczniowie opróżnili swoje talerze, a Paul, Finn i Jake poznosili brudne naczynia do kuchennego okienka, nauczyciele oznajmili, że do kolacji trwać będzie czas wolny. Można było wyjść sobie do miasta i przejść się do sklepu, czy na plażę. Jedynym warunkiem było wzięcie ze sobą telefonu. Bez pomachania nim opiekunowi nie można było przejść przez próg.

Grupka dziewczyn i dwóch-trzech chłopaków z młodszej klasy praktycznie od razu poleciała po ręczniki i stroje kąpielowe, po czym ruszyła w stronę morza. Pędzili aż się za nimi kurzyło. Widocznie nie chcieli stracić ani minuty cennego wolnego czasu.

Brązowowłosy nigdzie się nie spieszył. Już wcześniej ustalił z Carroll, że przejdą się do sklepu, żeby kupić coś zjadliwego na wieczór. Marcelina postanowiła do nich dołączyć. Reszcie się nie chciało. Woleli poleżeć w pokojach i odpocząć, bo "bolały ich nogi". Bonnibel była wyjątkiem. Ona wytłumaczyła się tym, że ma coś do przeczytania. No… I oczywiście nikt nie czepiał się Lady. Z wiadomych przyczyn.

Paul zatrzymał się na środku swojego pokoju. Coś było nie tak i nie chodziło o leniwych braci leżących na swoich łóżkach i gadających o jakieś grze na konsole. Ktoś tu wlazł. I buszował po torbach. Śladów nie było, ale chłopak był tego pewien. Czuł to w kościach.

Ukucnął przy swoim bagażu i z bocznej kieszeni wyciągnął portfel. Odetchnął z ulgą po sprawdzeniu go pod kątem zawartości. Nic nie zniknęło. Zanim się podniósł poświęcił chwilę by sprawdzić, czy amulet wciąż jest na miejscu. Jego również nikt nie tknął.

Zastanawiając się o co mogło chodzić tajemniczemu intruzowi, chłopak wyszedł z pomieszczenia i udał się na umówione miejsce spotkania - schody przy wyjściu z budynku. Dziewczyny już na niego czekały.

\- "Co tak długo?" - zapytała Marcelina. Opierała się o ścianę tuż przy drzwiach. Ręce miała wsadzone do kieszeni tak, że wystawały jej z nich jedynie kciuki.

\- "Musiałem sprawdzić swoją torbę, bo ktoś był w pokoju kiedy byliśmy w lesie" - odparł Paul wzruszając ramionami.

\- "Co? Skąd wiesz? Zabrał coś?" - zdziwiła się czarnowłosa.

\- "Po prostu wiem" - odparł spokojnie chłopak schodząc po schodkach - "I nic nie zabrał. Powinnaś przejrzeć swoje bagaże" - zwrócił się do Carroll - "Do ciebie też mógł zajrzeć."

\- "Podejrzewasz kogoś?" - zapytała niebieskowłosa.

Paul nie odzywał się przez chwilę. Razem z dziewczynami przeszli przez niewielkie "podwórze" znajdujące się przed budynkiem ośrodka i wyszli za otwartą na oścież bramę. Dopiero tam chłopak podjął temat.

\- "Ragano gapiła się na nas dziś rano tak jakby była wściekła, że nie mieliśmy koszmarów" - powiedział.

\- "Kto nie miał ten nie miał…" - mruknęła ponuro Marcelina.

\- "Ona? dlaczego miałaby łazić po pokojach?" - zdziwiła się lekko Carroll - "Czego chciała? Amuletów? Tych łapaczy snów?"

\- "Pewnie tak" - odparł chłopak - "Tak jak mówiłem rano. Musiała się domyślić, że coś nam uratowało tyłek przed jej durnymi czarami."

\- "Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego jak idiotycznie brzmi słowo czary w normalnej rozmowie?" - zapytała czarnowłosa.

\- "Tak" - odpowiedział krótko Paul. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i niezmiernie go to irytowało.

Z ośrodka do najbliższego spożywczaka nie było daleko. Spokojnym, spacerowym krokiem można było tam dotrzeć w troszkę więcej niż trzy minuty. Sklep stał na rogu i był dość niewielki. Ściana, na której znajdowały się drzwi w większości zajęta była przez duże okno, które zabezpieczone było pomalowaną na żółto kratą, ozdobioną wygiętymi w okręgi prętami. Przez szybę można było zobaczyć nieco ciemne wnętrze, przysłonięte częściowo przez kilka z lekka wyblakłych plakatów różnej treści. Ktoś szukał psa, ktoś szukał pomocnika na kutrze rybackim, ktoś pisał o nadchodzącej apokalipsie. Nic ciekawego, jak można było się spodziewać.

Pchnięte do wewnątrz drzwi zahaczyły o wiszącą nad nimi ozdobę wykonaną z cylindrycznych dzwoneczków. Przez chwilę słychać było serię melodyjnych brzdęknięć, które zwróciły uwagę stojącej za kasą kobieciny. Kasjerka uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do wchodzących osób, po czym wróciła do wycierania blatu. Poza nią wewnątrz niewielkiego sklepu nie było nikogo.

Poza rozciągającą się na szerokość całego pomieszczenia ladą, we wnętrzu spożywczaka znajdowały się trze duże regały przystawione do ścian oraz niewielka, ustawiona tuż pod oknem lodówka. Praktycznie każda wolna powierzchnia, nie licząc podłogi i niewielkiego fragmentu lady, zawalona była towarem. Do tego z półek zwisało kilka tasiemek, do których przymocowane były paczki czipsów, czy lizaki.

\- "Co potrzebujemy?" - zapytał Paul zerkając prze ramię w stronę podążających za nim dziewczyn.

\- "Chleb, masło, wodę, może ser…" - wyliczyła po krótkim zastanowieniu Carroll.

\- "Coś słodkiego" - dodała z uśmiechem Marcelina.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami słysząc słowa czarnowłosej. Nie bronił jej jednak kupienia czegokolwiek. Przecież miała swoje pieniądze i mogła marnować je na co tylko chciała.

Nie wspominając już o tym, że jego samego ciągnęło do kupienia sobie jakiś przekąsek…

Niestety budżet był ograniczony i trzeba było oszczędzać. Ktoś mógłby zauważyć, że przecież Paul ma jakieś dziesięć-piętnaście minut drogi do domu swojej ciotki, od której mógłby pożyczyć trochę grosza. Ten sam ktoś nie pożyłby pewnie za długo sądząc, że rozsądnie jest pożyczać cokolwiek od wiedźmy.

Grupka przyjaciół rozproszyła się po sklepie w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych lub po prostu pożądanych produktów. Większość znalazła się dość szybko. Problem był tylko z rzeczami, które wymagały przechowywania w chłodzie. Żadna z półek nie była przecież chłodziarką. Okazało się jednak, że cały ten łatwo psujący się towar został upchnięty w malutkiej lodówce używanej zwykle do przechowywania lodów. Było to dość dziwne, ale widocznie właścicieli nie stać było na coś większego.

Gdy udało się już wygrzebać co było potrzebne z chłodnej ciasnoty lodówki, przyjaciele zebrali się przy kasie i zrucili zebrane przedmioty na blat. Kobiecina wprawnymi ruchami zeskanowała znajdujące się na opakowaniach kody kreskowe i podała cenę, a gdy tylko na ladzie pojawiła się odpowiednia suma, zaczęła z uśmiechem pakować zakupy do wyciągniętej skądś foliowej siatki.

Gdy przyjaciele wyszli ze sklepu zaskoczył ich silny podmuch wiatru. Było to nieco niepokojące - mogło sugerować nadchodzący sztorm - ale niezbyt dziwne. W przeciwieństwie do kompletnego braku jakiegokolwiek ruchu powietrza znad morza kilka sekund później. No… i dość sporego cienia rzucanego na chodnik i stojącą na nim grupkę.

\- "Jak miło was widzieć! Czyżby znudziło się wam żarcie u sennej staruchy?" - zaśmiał się masywny właściciel cienia, który mocno kojarzył się z drwalem.

\- "Cześć wuja" - przywitał się z uśmiechem Paul. Carroll tylko siknęła głową.

\- "Dzień dobry…" - powiedziała niepewnie Marcelina - "Senna starucha?"

\- "Senna starucha, senna wiedźma. Jak jej tam było?" - mężczyzna przeczesał brodę palcami - "Ragano. Nie zorientowaliście się jeszcze?" - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- "Zorientowaliśmy się…" - odparła ponuro czarnowłosa.

\- "Co jej się przyśniło?" - zwrócił się do swojego siostrzeńca i jego dziewczyny.

\- "Nie chwaliła się" - odparł chłopak. Właściwie dopiero teraz zaczęło go to w jakiś sposób ciekawić.

\- "Widocznie nie jest gotowa" - wzruszył ramionami wuj zachowując się jakby Marcelina kompletnie nie brała udziału w rozmowie - "Czujecie ten wiatr? Na dniach jak nic będzie sztorm."

\- "Uh…" - brązowowłosy otworzył usta, ale nie za bardzo zdążył wydobyć z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.

\- "Miłego wieczoru" - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem mężczyzna, po czym minął przyjaciół i odszedł gdzieś dalej w miasteczko.

\- "Śniło mi się, że zabiłam Bonnie…" - mruknęła cicho Marcelina gdy wuj Paula zniknął im z oczu.

* * *

Stare, drewniane krzesło skrzypnęło zabawnie pod tyłkiem starszego dżentelmena z cieniutkim wąsikiem i złotym, zdobionym zegarkiem zwisającym na łańcuszki z kieszeni jego kamizelki. Ciszę oświetlonego pojedynczą świecą pomieszczenia zakłócił cichy chichot.

\- "Po co się tu zbieramy tak w ogóle?" - westchnął ciężko mężczyzna w kremowym garniturze. Towarzyszyła mu piękna, smukła kobieta z zielonymi włosami i bogato zdobioną suknią w kwiatowe wzory. Wydawała się być nieco niespokojna.

\- "Zachowujemy tradycję" - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem typek w skórzanej kurtce z wizerunkiem żółtego smoka na ramieniu. Okrągłe ciemne okulary zatknięte miał za kołnierz szarej koszulki. W ich szkłach odbijał się płomień świecy, a odsłonięte oczy mężczyzny błyszczały się zielonkawą poświatą.

\- "Hurmmpff…" - mruknął niewyraźnie siedzący kilka metrów od dżentelmena z zegarkiem grubas. Miał lekko czerwoną skórę i rude, rozczochrane włosy. Śmierdział niemiłosiernie i prawdopodobnie był powodem dyskomfortu zielonowłosej kobiety.

\- "Wiem, że dwóch brakuje" - machnął ręką typek w skórzanej kurtce - "Ale przecież oni nigdy nie przychodzą. Zawsze są zbyt zajęci" - powiedział kpiąco - "Przegapią całą imprezę..."

 **Jakim cudem jestem mniej produktywne w wakacje niż w roku szkolnym, no jakim cudem... ;_;**

 **No cóż... Zdarza się. Rozdział w końcu udało mi się skończyć i mam nadzieję, że się wam podobał. Dajcie jakiś feedback.**

 **~MS**


	11. 11: Z dumą spójrz w niebo

11\. Z dumą spójrz w niebo

Szare, zużyte deski, z których skonstruowana była podłoga zaskrzypiały głośno gdy stopy młodego chłopaka się o nie oparły. Nie był w stanie wydobyć z zamglonych snem zakątków swego umysłu jakichkolwiek wspomnień na temat tego co wyszarpnęło go tak gwałtownie z długiej drzemki. Coś odebrało mu też czucie w prawej ręce - od dłoni aż po bark. Pomasował pokrytą gęsią skórką kończynę, a nawet dźgnął się kilka razy palcem w mięśnie. Żadnej reakcji. Żadnych odczuć.

Mimowolnie zaciskając wychudłe palce na bezwładnej ręce podniósł się z legowiska. Uwolniony od napierającego nań ciężaru, stary, poplamiony materac skrzypnął wymęczonymi sprężynami. Zaraz odpowiedziała mu podłoga, wydając z siebie serię nieprzyjemnych i jeszcze głośniejszych niż poprzednio dźwięków. Chłopak rozejrzał się po niewielki pomieszczeniu, w jakim się obudził. Ściany były z drewna i wyglądały jakby ktoś zbudował je własnoręcznie i dość prowizorycznie. Nie dało się w nich zobaczyć ani krztyny rzemieślniczego kunsztu. Wszystko było nierówne, chropowate i zbudowane na szybko.

Z drewnianego sufitu zwisała stara, emitująca żałośnie słaby blask żarówka. Kabel, na którym się rytmicznie bujała poprowadzony był po ścianach i znikał gdzieś przy podłodze, za krzywym biurkiem. Mebel był starszy niż większość zawartości pomieszczenia. Wyraźnie widać było na nim ślady po licznych naprawach i zabiegach konserwujących. Farba łuszczyła się z kilku warstw, które tworzyły grubą, kolorową skorupę. Po blacie, w tę i we w tę turlał się ogryzek ołówka, wydając przy tym monotonny dźwięk.

Zanim chłopak zaczął zastanawiać się dlaczego właściwie żarówka i ołówek się ruszają, powietrze przeciął przeraźliwy wrzask. Po dźwięku można było stwierdzić, że prawdopodobnie należy do kobiety. Młodzieniec, z ciekawości i czystej dobroci, postanowił sprawdzić o co chodzi. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia przez otwarte na oścież drzwi, po czym prawie wywalił się na twarz.

Wstrząs, który wytrącił go z równowagi był również w stanie zatrzasnąć znajdujące się tuż za nim drzwi. Na pozbawionym jakichkolwiek źródeł światła, długim korytarzu o ścianach z ledwo co obrobionych desek zrobiło się straszliwie ciemno. Tylko w oddali widać było jakiś blady blask emanujący z okrągłego otworu.

Nie mając w praktyce innego wyboru, chłopak zaczął powoli iść w tamtym kierunku. Nie było to łatwe. Co chwilę rzucało nim to w lewo, to w prawo, a jego bose stopy co jakiś czas trafiały na jakieś ostre krawędzie niewprawnie skonstruowanej podłogi. Do tego wciąż mógł podeprzeć się tylko lewą ręką.

Cały ten spacer zajął mu zdecydowanie za dużo czasu. W końcu jednak dopadł do niewielkiego, okrągłego okienka wbudowanego w metalową ścianę. Szkło przytrzymywał w miejscu zamocowany za pomocą śrub pierścień z pokrytego warstewką rdzy żelaza. Za owym okienkiem rozpościerał się wzburzony ocean. Wysokie fale uderzały w burty statku powodując gwałtowne bujnięcia pokładu, które co chwilę prawie zwalały chłopaka z nóg. Niebo, ledwo widoczne przez warstwę osiadłych na szkle kropel, pokryte było ciemnymi chmurami, z których co jakiś czas strzelały błyskawice. Jakimś cudem dopiero teraz do uszu młodzieńca dotarła nawałnica dźwięków. Fale uderzające w cielsko niewiadomego statku, wściekłe pomruki szalejącej na zewnątrz burzy i gwizd przedzierającego się przez najróżniejsze szczeliny wichru.

Dopiero kolejny przeraźliwy, żałosny wrzask oderwał go od podziwiania nowych, przerażających widoków i dźwięków. Odwróciwszy wzrok od okienka, rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdował się na skrzyżowaniu korytarzu w kształcie litery "t". Po prawej droga ginęła w ciemności, a po lewej znajdowała się klatka schodowa. Bił od niej chłód.

Postawiony przed dwoma niewiadomymi, chłopak postanowił wybrać tą, która zdawała się być nieco bardziej znajoma i, chodź zimniejsza, nieco bardziej jasna. Walcząc z podskakującym na falach statkiem o zachowanie równowagi, ruchami przez to prawie tanecznymi, zbliżył się do schodów i zaczął się po nich wspinać. Szkoda tylko, że po naliczeniu sześciu tysięcy nierównych, drewnianych stopni, kompletnie stracił cel i sens istnienia. Jego bosa stopa poślizgnęła się na sześć tysięcy pierwszym i poleciał w tył, gubiąc swe ciało w pustce niekończącego się upadku.

Instynktowne reakcje zaskoczyły ze znacznym opóźnieniem, ale chłopak w końcu wrzasnął przerażony. Wołał bardziej aby los się nad nim zlitował niż na ratunek, ale nawet to nie poszło po jego myśli - zamiast dźwięku z jego gardła wydobyła się struga bąbelków powietrza, które powoli odpłynęły gdzieś w górę, w stronę burzliwe ciemności, pozostawiając w swoim zastępstwie słoną, czarną masę, która zaczęła rozrywać płuca dzieciaka. Mrok w oddali zaszedł szarą mgłą, a umysł się zamknął.

…

Ciemne, burzliwe niebo zajęło całe pole widzenia chłopaka po tym jak jego oczy zostały otwarte przez jakąś tajemniczą siłę. Deski pokładu uginały się pod nim niczym cienki materac leżący na metalowym łóżku.

Cokolwiek wyszarpnęło go z głębi oceanu nie było łaskawe wymazać mu wspomnień o dławieniu się żrącą, morską wodą, więc zaraz po odzyskaniu pełnej przytomności, chłopak zaczął się krztusić nieistniejącym płynem. Głośne kasłanie i gwałtowne torsje trwały dobrą minutę i były dość bolesne zważywszy na to, że nie było czego wykasłać.

Gdy wymęczone, obolałe ciało poradziło sobie wreszcie z automatycznymi reakcjami i z trudem uspokoiło oddech, chłopak mógł się pozbierać. Usiadł na dziwacznych deskach i rozejrzał się po opustoszałym statku. Ani żywej duszy. Nikogo. Nawet śladu po czyjejś obecności.

Chwiejąc się na osłabionych nogach, podniósł się do pionu. Nie było łatwo, bo statek wciąż skakał na rozszalałym morzu, a do tego nieco kręciło mu się w głowie. Zdołał zrobić ledwie dwa kroki zanim zgięło go w pół, a z jego pustego żołądka wylała się fala słonej wody pełnej niewielkich rybek i skorupiaków. Deski pokładu, na których to wszystko wylądowało natychmiast pokryły się gęsto małymi muszelkami.

Chłopak nawet na to nie spojrzał. Bujając się razem ze statkiem ruszył w stronę jednej z pokładowych struktur. Była to blaszana nadbudówka z okutymi drzwiami o zaokrąglonych rogach oraz trzema okrągłymi okienkami. Przejście można było otworzyć za pomocą metalowego pokrętła, które pokrywały plamki rdzy. To też zrobił chłopak, a nie była to łatwa czynność - zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto nie może posługiwać się jedną z rąk.

Drzwi stanęły jednak po chwili otworem, a w pomieszczeniu za nimi zapaliła się goła żarówka bujająca się smętnie pod sufitem. Słabe, żółtawe światło wyłowiło z ciemności prowizoryczny stół operacyjny, stos upaskudzonych szmat oraz blaszaną miskę z wodą, która prawie się wylewała z każdym kolejnym bujnięciem statku. Chłopak nie był w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca. Mógł tylko patrzeć jak z olbrzymiej dziury w głowie leżącej na stole kobiety powoli sączy się krew, spływając na podłogę i tworząc coraz większą i większą kałużę. Jak z lufy porzuconej na deskach strzelby ulatnia się szary dym po celnym wystrzale.

Jak łysawy mężczyzna z brązową brodą przytula do ubranej w czerwień piersi płaczące zawiniątko. Szepcząc…

\- "We dwóch przeżyjemy... Dla dwóch starczy jedzenia…"

* * *

Z krzykiem zagłuszonym przez dobiegający zza okna grzmot, Finn zerwał się z łóżka. Ranek był wyjątkowo chłodny, a szalejąca na zewnątrz burza zakryła gęstymi, czarnymi chmurami jakiekolwiek oznaki wschodu słońca, więc było również ciemno jak w środku nocy. Jake kręcił się pod kołdrą i mamrotał coś pod nosem, ale jednocześnie zdawał się spać całkiem mocno. Ani krzyk młodszego brata ani naturalny pokaz światło i dźwięk odbywający się właśnie na zewnątrz nie były w stanie blondyna z niego wyrwać.

Sprawa wyglądała całkowicie inaczej w przypadku trzeciego gościa w pokoju. Paul nie spał bowiem. Nawet nie leżał pod kołdrą. Siedział za to po turecku na ułożonej w schludny stosik pościeli. Dłonie oparte miał o kolana, a oczy szeroko otwarte i wbite w pustkę. No… Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym Finn postanowił się ponownie ruszyć. Wtedy wzrok brązowowłosego natychmiast przeskoczył na młodszego chłopaka.

\- " **Nie dopatruj się prawdy w sztucznych** **snach** " - powiedział dziwacznym, obcym szeptem - " **Nadchodzi sztorm i zmiecie on niejeden umysł.** "

\- "Eemmm…" - blondyn wyraźnie się przestraszył.

\- "Nie śpisz?" - zapytał Paul przymykając lekko oczy - "Koszmar?"

Zanim chłopka choćby pomyślał o odpowiedzi, głęboko przemyślał to co właśnie się stało, zmuszając się do zostania na miejscu i nie odbieganiu w nie do końca określonym kierunku. Udało mu się uspokoić na tyle, żeby odłożyć poduszkę, którą ściskał z całej siły w dłoni praktycznie od momentu, w którym się obudził. Dotychczas nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że ją trzymał. Może robił to dlatego, żeby być gotowym na ciśnięcie nią w stronę jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia, które pojawiłoby się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Nie żeby był w stanie się w ten sposób przed kimkolwiek, czy czymkolwiek obronić. Pewnie nawet nie trafiłby w medytującego współlokatora.

\- "Ta… Druga noc z kolei" - odparł ponuro.

\- "Przyzwyczaj się" - powiedział brązowowłosy wzruszając ramionami - "Zresztą ja będę musiał się przygotować… Niedługo amulet od ciotki mi się rozpadnie, a wtedy to dopiero zacznie się zabawa."

\- "Dlaczego się rozpadnie?" - zapytał Finn.

\- "Zużycie materiału" - odpowiedział chicho Paul - "Ciężką pracę ma, nie ma się co dziwić" - ponownie uniósł wzrok na blondyna - "Spróbuj się jeszcze wyspać. Nie ma nawet trzeciej w nocy."

* * *

Tego dnia słońce nie pokazało swojej ciepłej, świetlistej mordki na niebieskim niebie. Od miasteczka odcinała je gruba warstwa chmur w kolorze grafitu, z których spadały wielkie, ciężkie krople zimnego deszczu. Dźwięk jaki powstawał w zderzeniu tych wodnych pocisków ze światem na dole zagłuszyć były tylko w stanie grzmoty, które co jakiś czas trzęsły szybami w całym ośrodku. Zwykle towarzyszyły im błyskawice, które, niczym stroboskop, rozświetlały okolicę trupio-białym światłem.

Atmosfera nie była zbyt wesoła. Mało kto był w stanie zaznać zdrowej ilości snu - jeśli wytrzymywał koszmary, wypoczynek zdecydowanie utrudniał mu hałas. Co ciekawe jednak, niewiele osób wyglądało na jakoś wyraźnie zmęczone. Z ich twarzy wyczytać można było raczej frustrację niż wyczerpanie. Widocznie sny okazały się wyjątkowo dokuczliwe.

Jeszcze ciekawsze było zachowanie pani Ragano, która krzątała się po jadalni bez widocznego celu. Wyglądała na poważnie czymś zaniepokojoną i co chwila wyglądała za ociekające wodą okna, próbując wypatrzeć coś w półmroku. Te paranoiczne zabawy wpędziły w pewien niepokój również obserwującego znad talerza z lichą kanapką Paula.

Starsza kobieta nie miała w zwyczaju się tak zachowywać. Zwykle była opanowana i większość emocji kryła za złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Czasem się tylko na kogoś wściekła i zapędziła go do roboty, która w jej mniemaniu była zarówno najlepszą karą jak i nagrodą.

Dlatego też, gdy kobieta po kilku minutach wyszła, chłopak wstał i niezauważony przez zdecydowaną większość żujących smętnie śniadanie nastolatków podążył za nią. Wymknął się przez podwójne drzwi i ruszył po ciuch korytarzem, na końcu którego wciąż widać było lekko przygarbioną sylwetkę staruszki. Po chwili zniknęła za rogiem.

Wciąż nie spostrzeżony chłopak przekradł się szybkim krokiem aż do zakrętu i ostrożnie wyjrzał zza winkla. Następnie przeklął pod nosem. Kobiety nie było. Nawet śladu po niej nie było. Żadne drzwi nie były nawet uchylone. Tylko szafa stojąca pod ścianą była lekko uchylona, ale Paul z doświadczenia wiedział, że jest za płytka by ktokolwiek był w stanie się w niej schować.

Coś jednak było nie tak. Wszystkie pomieszczenia na całej długości korytarza były pokojami mieszkalnymi, które, zgodnie z obserwacjami chłopaka, powinny być aktualnie puste i zamknięte na klucz. Poza nimi były tu również dwie łazienki oraz schowek na szczotki. Te pierwsze otwierano tylko wtedy gdy jakiś pokój na danym korytarzu był zamieszkany, o czym Paul również wiedział. Podobnie było ze schowkiem: otwierano go tylko wtedy gdy korzystano z jego zawartości. Do tego brązowowłosy pewien był, że staruszka nie nosi ze sobą kluczy.

Gdzie więc zniknęła? Przecież nie pokonałaby korytarza długiego na jakieś piętnaście metrów w kilka sekund. Musiałaby biec sprintem, a to byłoby słychać. Zresztą ciężko było sobie nawet wyobrazić staruszkę pędzącą z taką prędkością. Zwłaszcza w tej swojej długiej sukni. Pewnie zaplątała by się w nią po pierwszych kilku krokach i wyłożyła na posadzkę.

\- "Kogo śledzisz?" - znajomy, niewinny głosik zabrzmiał tuż obok ucha chłopaka. Prawie się przez to przewrócił.

\- "Zawału przez ciebie dostanę…" - odetchnął ciężko Paul opierając się o ścianę. Stojąca tuż obok niego Carroll uśmiechnęła się lekko - "Szedłem za Ragano. Dziwnie się dziś zachowywała w stołówce."

\- "I co?" - zapytała z ciekawością dziewczyna. Nie podzieliła się wcześniej swoimi przemyśleniami z chłopakiem, ale również zauważyła niezwykłe zachowanie gospodyni.

\- "Zniknęła" - odparł - "Skręciła za róg i zniknęła."

\- "Co?" - zdziwiła się niebieskowłosa. Wyjrzała zza rogu i rozejrzała się po korytarzu. Zamknięte drzwi i uchylona nieznacznie szafa, a spory kawałek dalej kolejny zakręt - "Może po prostu zdążyła przejść cały korytarz?"

\- "Musiałaby biec."

\- "Drzwi? Szafa?" - dopytywała.

\- "Zamknięte i za płytka. Ale jak chcesz, to możemy sprawdzić" - zaproponował pokazując dziewczynie język.

Ignorując narastający zgiełk dochodzący z opuszczanej właśnie przez uczniów stołówki ruszyli w głąb korytarza sprawdzając po drodze każde drzwi. Za każdym razem odpowiadało im kliknięcie zamkniętej zasuwy o ścianki otworu w framudze. W końcu stanęli przed szafą.

Mebel był dość stary. Z tego co pamiętał Paul, przemieszczano go kilka razy z korytarza na korytarz. Wykonano go z ciemnego drewna, w którym wyrzeźbione były proste, ozdobne wzory. Komplikowały się one troszkę tylko w narożnikach drzwi, gdzie dodatkowo znajdowały się wzorki w kształcie liści i gałązek. Podobne ozdoby znaleźć można było na okrągłych uchwytach.

Za jeden z nich bez zastanawiania się pociągnęła Carroll. Drzwiczki otworzyły się bez najmniejszego oporu, ale za to wydając z siebie przeciągłe, nieprzyjemne skrzypienie. Chłopak szturchnął lekko niebieskowłosą i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Nie do końca powinni byli się teraz szlajać po ośrodku. Gdyby Ragano ich teraz złapała, pewnie kazałaby im skrobać kartofle albo coś w tym rodzaju.

Dziewczyna tylko pokazała mu język, po czym otworzyła drugie skrzydło drzwiczek i zerknęła do środka. Paul zrobił to samo.

Wewnątrz szafy nie było żadnych półek. Służyła do wieszania ciuchów wyposażonych w wieszaki, o czym świadczyła rura z pociemniałego metalu oraz samotny, futrzany płaszcz znajdujący się w dość opłakanym stanie. Na samym dnie mebla leżało za to coś podejrzanego. Były to poszarpany i trochę wyblakły papierek po batoniku energetycznym oraz kupka pogruchotanych, wylizanych do czysta kości jakiegoś niewielkiego gryzonia.

\- "Fuu…" - skrzywiła się lekko Carroll.

\- "Nie krzywiłaś się tak jak opowiadałem o szkieletach na statku" - zauważył Paul nachylając się nad szczątkami.

\- "Bo ich nie widziałam" - odparła.

\- "Ale tamto byli ludzie" - mruknął pod nosem, przyglądając się kościom - "To są chyba szczury…"

\- "Szczury?" - zapytała niebieskowłosa kucając tuż obok.

\- "Co najmniej dwie sztuki. Tyle czaszek tu leży" - pokazał kilka większych kawałków - "Chociaż bardziej niepokoi mnie to" - wskazał wyraźne ślady na drewnianych ściankach i podłodze. Otaczały one kości i wyglądały jakby ktoś zrobił je dość szerokimi pazurami.

\- "Wyglądają na większe niż szczurze" - zauważyła Carroll wskazując na pazurki wciąż przyczepione do kości ze szczurzych łapek, a następnie na ślady w drewnie - "Masz pomysł co mogło je zrobić?"

\- "Nope. Nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy" - odparł Paul czując ciarki przebiegające po plecach - "Nie podoba mi się to… Zmywajmy się do pokoju, chyba mam pomysł" - powiedział wstając i chwytając za drzwiczki.

* * *

\- "Ughhhh…" - przeciągły jęk doszedł spod dwóch, poplątanych kołder, które ledwo mieściły się na niezbyt szerokim łóżku - "Wciąż nie jestem wyspana…" - kolejny jęk był znacznie bardziej chrapliwy. Zupełnie jakby komuś przez noc zaschło gardło - "Durna burza… Durne koszmary…"

\- "Mam pewne wątpliwości, czy omijanie śniadania było dobrym pomysłem…" - wymamrotał drugi głos. Jej słowa potwierdziło całkiem donośne burczenie w brzuchu.

\- "Hej, tak nie przystoi damie" - zaśmiała się pierwsza osoba. Jej głos brzmiał już odrobinę lepiej.

\- "I kto to mówi" - odpowiedziała druga podnosząc się powoli do pozycji siedzącej.

Bonnibel ziewnęła przeciągle. Jej różowe włosy były poplątane i częściowo spływały na jej twarz, zasłaniając oczy i nos. Kilka kosmyków dostało jej się nawet do ust. Zaraz je wypluła.

\- "Zastanawiam się jakim cudem nikt nam się nie wbił do pokoju i nas nie zagonił na śniadanie" - mruknęła czarnowłosa również się podnosząc. Przeciągnęła się, po czym objęła różowowłosą jedną ręką - "Jakoś wątpię, żebyśmy dzisiaj mieli jakąś wycieczkę."

\- "Ciekawe, czy ten sztorm był w prognozach pogody…" - zastanowiła się na głos - "Gdyby było wiadomo, to można by zmienić cel wyjaa… Nie. Nie byłoby czasu. Pewnie byśmy nigdzie nie pojechali."

\- "A tak przynajmniej mamy wolne od szkoły" - wyszczerzyła się Marcelina.

\- "Wolne, czy nie, przydałoby się już wstać. Bo w końcu nas stąd wywalą" - powiedziała Bonnibel zsuwając z siebie kołdrę i stawiając stopy na podłodze. Wymacała nimi kapcie, po czym wstała i przeciągnęła się. Odwróciła się w stronę łóżka i wciąż owiniętej kołdrą Marceliny.

\- "Głodna jestem…" - jęknęła czarnowłosa.

\- "Im szybciej uwiniemy się z ogarnianiem się, tym szybciej będziemy mogły poszukać czegoś do jedzenia" - oznajmiła różowa nachylając się nad swoją torbą i wyciągając zestaw świeżych ciuchów oraz torebkę z między innymi szczoteczką i pastą do zębów. Po chwili zastanowienia wyłowiła też jedną z bagażu swojej dziewczyny.

Marcelina ociągała się znacznie bardziej. Zaczęła od wysunięcia spod pierzyny pojedynczej stopy. Zaraz ją jednak cofnęła, wydając z siebie jednocześnie niezadowolone syknięcie. Na zewnątrz było chłodno. Zbyt chłodno dla wygrzanej przez noc i ranek prawie-snu czarnowłosej. Dopiero pod presją rozczarowanego wzroku Bonnibel, ruszyła się z ciepłego gniazdka. Założyła swoje ciemno-czerwone japonki i zaczęła grzebać w ubraniowym kotle jakim był jej przerośnięty plecak. Gdzieś z jego głębi wydobyła nieco wymyemłaną, czarną koszulkę z barwnym logiem jakiegoś zespołu, którego różowa nie rozpoznawała. Do tego wzięła szarawą bluzę oraz jeansy, które miała na sobie wczoraj. Na koniec wzięła trzymaną przez różowowłosą torebkę.

Nie zamykając drzwi pozostawionym przez Lady kluczem, dziewczyny wymaszerowały na zewnątrz i skierowały się w stronę łazienki. Korytarz był pusty i cichy. Pewności nie było, ale Bonnibel podejrzewała, że śniadanie się jeszcze nie skończyło. Nie było po czym oceniać, bo nie spojrzały przed wyjściem na żaden zegar.

Wnętrze łazienki było równie puste i smętne co poprzedniego dnia. No… może trochę bardziej. Zza ścian ośrodka dochodził monotonny szum deszczu, zagłuszany okazjonalnie przez grzmot, co nie polepszało to atmosfery w żaden sposób. Do tego okazało się, że sprzątaczka nie odwiedza tej części ośrodka w tej części dnia - lustra i umywalki upaćkane były zaciekami z piany po paście do zębów oraz samą pastą.

\- "Chłodno tu…" - wzdrygnęła się Marcelina ruszając do części łazienki, w której wydzielono miejsce na toalety. Bonnibel podążyła za nią tuż po tym jak położyła swoje rzeczy oraz rzeczy przejęte chwilę wcześniej od czarnowłosej na piecopodobnej konstrukcji znajdującej się w części prysznicowej.

Niedługo później różowowłosa wróciła. Wzięła szczoteczkę i pastę ze swojej torebki, po czym stanęła przed lustrem i zaczęła myć zęby. Jej dziewczyna weszła do prysznicowej części łazienki po kilku chwilach. Jej klapki stukały o jej stopy z każdym krokiem, a dźwięk przez nie wydawany roznosił się zabawnym echem po łazience. Złapała potrzebne rzeczy, po czym dołączyła do Bonnibel przy zlewach. Zanim zaczęłą myć zęby, uśmiechając się, chwyciła różowowłosą za schowaną za różowymi majtkami pupę. Jedyną reakcją jaką otrzymała było lekko zirytowane, ale jednocześnie rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- "Jakiś pomysł na śniadanie?" - zapytała dziewczyna wypluwając sporą porcję piany. Prędkość z jaką płyn spływał w odpływ poniekąd tłumaczyła liczbę plam na zlewach.

\- "Paul kupił wczoraj kanapki w częściach" - powiedziała czarnowłosa tuż przed wepchnięciem sobie szczoteczki do ust - "Mosze szę poszelą."

\- "Oby… Inaczej będzie trzeba przeżyć do południa na resztkach z podróży" - powiedziała różowa idąc w stronę stosiku ze swoimi ubraniami jednocześnie ściągając koszulkę przez głowę. Marcelina praktycznie natychmiast odwróciła się w jej stronę. Przysiadła na krawędzi zlewu nie przerywając szorowania zębów - "Co? Podziwiasz widoki?" - zapytała Bonnie zerkając na czarnowłosą.

\- "Ciężko oderwać wzrok" - odpowiedziała dziewczyna starając się jednocześnie zachować spienioną pastę do zębów w ustach i mówić w miarę wyraźnie. Wyszło jej to całkiem nieźle, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że jeszcze się przy tym uśmiechała.

Trwałoby to wszystko jeszcze pewnie kilka, albo nawet kilkanaście długich minut, gdyby nie to, że zza drzwi zaczęły dochodzić wyraźne dźwięki kroków na wyłożonej gumowatym materiałem podłodze oraz kluczy przekręcanych w zamkach. Dziewczyny natychmiast przestały się wygłupiać i zaczęły uwijać. Już po minucie były ubrane i gotowe na szukanie czegoś do żarcia.

Rozglądając się po względnie pustym korytarzu przemknęły do swojego pokoju, żeby pozbyć się swoich rzeczy. Lady nie było - pewnie jeszcze nie wróciła albo poszła do Jake'a. Dokładnie do tego samego pokoju, do którego zaraz miały udać się Bonnibel i Marcelina. Jej obecność prawdopodobnie do pewnego stopnia utrudni zdobycie śniadania. Będzie pewnie marudzić, że dziewczyny mogły wcześniej wstać.

Nie poświęcając tej sprawie dłuższych rozmyślań, głodna parka wyszła z pokoju i udała się do miejsca zakwaterowania ich brązowowłosego przyjaciela. Cel ich krótkiego spacerku znajdował się ledwie kilka metrów dalej. Zapukały do pokrytych udającą drewno folią drzwi, a dochodzące zza nich głosy na chwilę ucichły. Ktoś uderzył stopami o podłogę, po czym dość głośno poczłapał pokojem i chwycił za klamkę.

\- "O, hej" - przywitał ich uśmiechnięty i ociupinę mniej energiczny niż zwykle Finn.

\- "Jest Paul?" - zapytała Marcelina robiąc krok do przodu i opierając się o framugę.

\- "Nope" - pokręcił głową blondyn - "Gdzieś polazł w środku śniadania, ale pewnie zaraz przyjdzie. Wejdźcie" - powiedział odsuwając się w głąb pokoju.

Wewnątrz rzeczywiście siedziała Lady. A poza nią jeszcze Jake oraz Phoebe. Wszyscy zajmowali miejsca na dwóch niedbale pościelonych łóżkach. Gadali o czymś niezbyt żywo. Gdy tylko dziewczyny weszły w zasięg ich wzroku, przywitali się serdecznie.

\- "놓친 아침 식사" - powiedziała zaraz po powitaniu Lady.

\- "Właśnie, nie było was na śniadaniu" - zauważyła Phoebe - "Zaspałyście?"

\- "Czy świadome zaspanie liczy się jako zaspanie?" - zapytała Bonnibel siadając po turecku na łóżku, które było mniej zajęte. Czarnowłosa usiadła tuż za nią, położyła nogi po jej bokach i oparła podbródek na jej ramieniu.

\- "Nie, to już lenistwo" - odparł Jake szczerząc się radośnie.

\- "Jak myślicie? Będzie coś jeszcze z tej wycieczki?" - Finn zwrócił się z pytaniem do nowoprzybyłych gości - "Zastanawialiśmy się, czy przypadkiem nie skończy się wcześniej."

\- "Wolę siedzieć tutaj niż w szkole, fajnie gdyby jeszcze trochę potrwała" - wzruszyła ramionami Marcelina.

\- "Znając naszego dyrektora… Nie byłby zadowolony gdyby okazało się, że skończyliśmy wycieczkę wcześniej, bo bałby się, że jacyś rodzice przyjdą do niego z pretensjami i prośbami o zwrot pieniędzy" - powiedziała Bonnie - "Więc pewnie jeszcze troszkę posłuchamy sobie deszczu."

\- "Obyśmy tylko nie musieli obierać kartofli" - wzdrygnął się Jake.

\- "Znając życie, to pewnie każe" - dało się słyszeć od wejścia. Do pokoju wmaszerowali Paul i Carroll - "Chociaż cholera wie. Coś dziś Ragano taka trochę rozproszona jest."

\- "Cześć" - powiedziały praktycznie w tym samym momencie Bonnibel i Marcelina. Nowoprzybyli pomachali im na powitanie.

\- "Rzeczywiście coś się dziś tak dziwnie zachowywała przy śniadaniu. Cały czas gapiła się w okna" - przypomniał sobie Finn - "A potem gdzieś sobie poszła. Nawet nie pilnowała sprzątania."

\- "Właśnie… Jeśli już mowa o śniadaniu" - wzrok brązowowłosego przesunął się na przytulone do siebie dziewczyny. Obydwie lekko się jakby skurczyły, starając się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego - "Zaspało się, co?"

\- "Tak trochę…" - odparła Bonnibel.

\- "Głodne?" - zapytał chłopak i nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył w stronę swojego plecaka. Carroll podążyła za nim i usadowiła się na jego łóżku, opierając się plecami o ścianę.

Paul po chwili wydobył z bagażu foliową siatkę i włożył ją w wyciągniętą dłoń Marceliny. Dziewczyna z pomocą siedzącej tuż obok różowowłosej przygotowała dwa zestawy kanapek starając się przy tym nie nakruszyć za bardzo na pościel łóżka, na którym siedziały. Po kilku minutach zaczęły jeść mocno spóźnione śniadanie.

\- "Denfi" - powiedziała z pełnymi ustami czarnowłosa. Pożuła chwilę, po czym połknęła - "Za te kanapki."

\- "Nie ma za co" - odparł siadając tuż obok niebieskowłosej - "Co sądzicie o tej burzy?" - wskazał za okno.

\- "Zastanawialiśmy się jak was jeszcze tu nie było, czy przerwie nam wycieczkę" - odezwała się Phoebe.

\- "Miałem raczej na myśli coś innego" - przerwał jej Paul - "Nie wydaje się wam trochę dziwna?"

\- "W jakim sensie? Masz na myśli to, że Ragano się na nią gapiła cały ranek?" - zapytał Jake.

\- "Nie wiem… Jakoś tak po prostu czuję, że coś z tym sztormem jest nie tak…" - westchnął - "Może powinienem zapytać o to ciotki?" - wymamrotał pod nosem sięgając do kieszeni i wyciągając z niej telefon. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w podświetlający lekko jego twarz ekran, po czym uśmiechnął się kwaśno - "Nie ma sygnału."

Reakcja większości obecnych w pomieszczeniu osób była identyczna. Wszyscy poza Finnem, Carroll oraz wciąż wcinającą kanapki parką wyciągnęli telefony i sprawdzili, czy również nie mają zasięgu. Nie mieli. Zero pasków. Cisza w eterze.

\- "Wychodzi na to, że będę musiał się znów do niej pofatygować" - westchnął brązowowłosy - "Ktoś idzie ze mną? Chcecie zobaczyć wiedźmę?"

* * *

\- "Oni serio wyglądali jakbym żartował" - pokręcił głową Paul narzucając na plecy tanią kurtkę przeciwdeszczową zrobioną z jakieś przezroczystej folii. Carroll nie miała zielonego pojęcia skąd je wytrzasnął - "Swoją drogą… Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz chciała iść w ten deszcz."

\- "Dlaczego miałabym z tobą nie pójść?" - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko - "Zanudziłabym się tam z nimi, a z cukru przecież nie jestem. Trochę deszczu wytrzymam" - kurtka, którą dostała od brązowowłosego miała identyczny rozmiar co ta, którą on miał na sobie, więc dla niej była trochę za duża. Nawet trochę bardziej niż trochę. Rękawy były dłuższe od jej rąk o długość dłoni, a dolna krawędź kurtki sięgała jej niżej niż do połowy ud.

Po założeniu kurtek (przez głowę, bo były za tanie na jakiekolwiek zapięcia) i naciągnięciu półprzezroczystych kapturów, przeszli kilka metrów dzielących ich od wyjścia. Drzwi całe szczęście nie były zakluczone. Otworzyli je i prosto w ich twarze zawiał potężny wiatr niosący ze sobą ciężkie krople. Szybko wyszli nie chcąc zostawiać po sobie zbyt dużo śladów.

Na zewnątrz było strasznie. Pogoda była przytłaczająca. Wielkie krople deszczu uderzały w każdą odsłoniętą powierzchnię, a wiatr wył niczym torturowane dusze z dna piekieł. Do tego ciemne chmury zakrywające słońce sprawiły, że przedpołudnie zmieniło się w późny wieczór. Nie były to ani trochę przyjemne warunki. Już po dosłownie kilku sekundach wszystkie nieosłonięte fragmenty ubrań Paula i Carroll były przemoczone do suchej nitki. Po wdepnięciu w kałuże, którymi pokryty był praktycznie każdy skrawek ziemi, do mokrej garderoby dołączyły skarpetki. Woda lała się nawet w dół szyi dostawszy się przez przód kaptura.

Mając problemy z nabieraniem powietrza przez silny wiatr, para ruszyła w stronę bramy. Trzeba było ją otworzyć, a nie było to wcale takie łatwe. Konstrukcja była ciężka, a metal zimny i śliski od osiadłej na nim wody. Cały proces zabrał kilka długich i mokrych minut. Tuż za bramą, na drodze dojazdowej płynął potok. Powierzchnia musiała być nieco pod kątem, przez co zbierająca się woda zaczęła płynąć.

Nie była to dobra wieść, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że trzeba było się parze udać w górę tej tymczasowej rzeczki. Już po kilku krokach ledwie przeciekające wcześniej buty pełne były wody.

\- "Cholera!" - odezwał się Paul przekrzykując wiatr i plusk deszczu - "Mogłem zorganizować kalosze!"

\- "Skąd wziąłbyś kalosze?" - zapytała Carroll.

\- "Co?"

\- "Skąd kalosze?" - powtórzyła dziewczyna zbliżając się o krok do towarzysza.

\- "Nie wiem!" - odparł - "Coś bym ogarnął!"

\- "Myślisz, że się skapną, że nas nie ma?" - zapytała po chwili.

\- "Nawet jeśli, to co?" - zaśmiał się i prawie zachłysnął wpychanym prosto do gardła, przyśpieszonym przez wiatr powietrzem. Przeklął cicho - "W najgorszym przypadku ktoś pójdzie nas szukać i pewnie będziemy musieli pomóc w szukaniu tego kogoś…" - zamilkł na chwilę - "Wiesz co? Lepiej, żeby się nie skapnęli" - wyszczerzył się. Carroll posłała mu lekki uśmiech.

Ale nie uśmiechali się już tak bardzo kiedy dotarli do centrum miasteczka. Cóż… głównie dlatego, że woda była wszędzie, a ich ciuchy były mokre mimo przeciwdeszczowych kurtek. Ważnym powodem była też jednak obecność mieszkańców. Jednego właściwie.

Stał on na środku chodnika, nie osłonięty niczym. Nie ruszał się. Ciężko było jednak stwierdzić w którą stronę patrzy, czy jak wygląda. Widoczność była na tyle słaba, że było można tylko określić, że tajemnicza osoba miała raczej męską budowę ciała.

Zastanawiając się dlaczego ktoś chciałby stać w bezruchu podczas takiej pogody, Paul i Carroll zbliżyli się do nieznajomego. Odruchowo zaczęli poruszać się ostrożnie i powoli - sytuacja wydawała się dość mocno niepokojąca, a ciężko było nie mieć wyobraźni pobudzonej choć trochę w takiej okolicy. Cóż to może być? Jakaś klątwa? Opętanie? A może typek po prostu jest świrem?

Nawet stojąc z nim twarzą w twarz ciężko było stwierdzić. A właściwie to bardziej twarzą w podbródek, bo młody mężczyzna wpatrywał się prosto w niebo. Ciężkie krople uderzały w jego twarz i szeroko otwarte oczy, a strugi wody spływały po jego policzkach i kapały z włosów i zarostu na ubranie i zalany chodnik. Typek nic sobie z tego nie robił. Żadnej reakcji. Nie zareagował nawet na kilka coraz mocniejszych szturchnięć, które zafundował mu Paul. Ruszył się dopiero gdy chłopak podłożył mu nogę i popchnął go prosto w kałużę. Ale nawet wtedy jedyne co zrobił, to wstał i powrócił do identycznej pozycji co wcześniej.

\- "Teraz tylko czuję się źle…" - skomentował swój eksperyment Paul.

\- "A ja czuję się mocno zaniepokojona" - powiedziała Carroll, po czym złapała brązowowłosego za rękaw i pociągnęła go dalej - "Chodźmy już" - chłopak nie stawiał oporu.

W drodze na plażę nie napotkali całe szczęście już żadnych wielbicieli deszczu. Znaleźli za to całkiem dużo wody. Okazało się bowiem, że morze postanowiło zrobić sobie niewinny dowcip zalewając dobre trzy czwarte szerokości plaży. Nie zapowiadało się przy tym, żeby chciało na tym poprzestać, bo popychane przez silny wiatr fale za każdym razem zdawały się sięgać kawałek dalej, zmieniając każdą nierówność na piasku w gładziutką, mokrą powierzchnię.

\- "Idziemy dalej?" - zapytał Paul odwracając się do niebieskowłosej.

\- "Teraz chcesz się cofnąć?" - zapytała - "Nie martw się, nie jestem z cukru. Przeżyję fale obmywające mi kostki" - pokazała mu język.

Postanowili jednak nie wchodzić jeszcze na plażę. Ruszyli wzdłuż niewysokiego murku, który odcinał miasto od plaży i tworzył pewną, żałośnie słabą, barierę przeciwsztormową. W ten sposób dotarli aż do lasu, który przy tej pogodzie - w półmroku i z drzewami bujanymi przez wiatr - wyglądał jeszcze bardziej upiornie i odrzucająco. Nie było jednak rady - trzeba było do niego wejść.

Niestety w tym celu trzeba było zejść na plażę. Szybko okazało się, że ostatnie kilka metrów marszu będzie cięższe niż mogłoby się wydawać. Piasek był wręcz przesiąknięty wodą. Gdy stawiało się krok, but zapadał się prawie do połowy, a mimo, że podnoszeniu stopy nie towarzyszyło charakterystyczne, błotne mlaśnięcie, to i tak głębokie ślady natychmiast zapełniały się wodą. Chwilę później do błocka dołączyły fale zimnej, słonej wody, która rzeczywiście potrafiła sięgnąć kostek. Do praktycznie stuprocentowej wilgoci w butach dołączyły irytujące drobinki piasku.

Udało się w końcu jakoś przejść przez wydmę i stanąć przed wejściem do lasu, ale nie była to łatwa przeprawa. W najgorszym momencie woda sięgnęłą do prawie do kolan. Po ciężkiej przeprawie, parka urządziła sobie malutką przerwę. Nawet nie zauważyli z początku kolejnej przeszkody jaka stanęłą na ich drodze.

\- "Wiesz co?" - odezwała się Carroll przekrzykując deszcz - "Nie chcę tam iść."

\- "Dlaczego?" - zdziwił się Paul.

\- "Nie wiem… Po prostu nie chcę. Chcę, żeby mi się chciało, ale nie mogę tego na sobie wymusić" - odpowiedziała celowo omijając wzrokiem ciemniejszą niż ostatnio ścieżkę.

\- "Cholera… Też mi się zaczyna nie chcieć…" - chłopak zatrzymał się jakieś dwa kroki od początku ścieżyny. Coś w głębi jego podświadomości kazało mu stanąć i mocno się zastanowić po jaką cholerę ma iść dalej. Co da rozmowa z ciotką? Co to zmieni? Nagle przestanie padać? Co jeszcze… - "Nie ma co… Najlepsza ciotka ever…" - westchnął ciężko.

\- "To jej wina?" - zapytała niebieskowłosa. Albo raczej granatowowłosa. Jej czupryna mocno zmieniła kolor pod wpływem wilgoci.

\- "Najpewniej" - odparł chłopak wyraźnie zdenerwowanym tonem - "Nie ważne jak bardzo chcemy tam wejść, nie wpuści nas. Blokuje nas wymuszone lenistwo."

\- "Pfff… Wymuszone lenistwo" - prychnęła dziewczyna.

\- "No nic… Trzeba wracać…" - westchnął ponownie Paul - "Nie mamy już tutaj nic do roboty."

Czując narastający chłód spowodowany mokrym odzieniem i brakiem ruchu, wyleźli z lasu i wrócili na wydmę, o którą agresywnie uderzały fale. Całe szczęście niewielkie fale, więc nie było żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Z pluskiem zeskoczyli do płytkiej wody i zaczęli powoli maszerować w stronę niezalanej części plaży.

Paul skupił się chwilowo na swoich butach. Wdzięczny był samemu sobie, że nie kupił sobie żadnej nowej pary przed wycieczką. Była duża szansa, że po tym wypadzie niewiele z nich zostanie. Podobnie jak ze skarpet zresztą… Właściwie to właśnie o skarpety bardziej się martwił. Były zdecydowanie tańsze niż buty, to wiadomo, ale w tym konkretnym momencie miał dość mało takich idealnych, wygodnych i odpowiednio grubych. Cała reszta była za krótka, za gruba, za cienka lub cholernie niewygodna. Dobrze, że pomyślał o zabraniu małego ich zapasu na wycieczkę, inaczej byłoby niewesoło.

Jego myśli przechodziły powoli na jakiś inny, lekko związany z poprzednim temat gdy poczuł jak go coś ciągnie za rękaw przeciwdeszczowej kurtki. Domyślił się, że to Carroll i nawet nie musiał się odwracać, żeby dowiedzieć się o co jej chodzi. Dziewczyna pokazywała, i kątem oka widział wyraźnie jej wyprostowany palec wskazujący, na kolejną ledwo widoczną postać stojącą gdzieś przed nimi. Tym razem nie w kałuży na chodniku, a po kolana w morzu. Po sylwetce stwierdzić można było, że mieli do czynienia z kobietą. Szczegółów dopatrzeć się praktycznie nie dało. Trzeba by podejść i przyjrzeć się z bliska.

Ani Paul ani Carroll nie mieli ochoty na bliższą znajomość z tajemniczą kobietą.

* * *

Gdy do pokoju wpadł przemoczony do suchej nitki Paul trzymający w dłoniach dwie pary butów, wszyscy zamilkli, wpatrując się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie trudno było się czegoś takiego spodziewać, nawet jeśli ktoś do końca wmawiał sobie, że para zniknęła na pół godziny, żeby się gdzieś schować i… zrobić głupi dowcip, czy coś. Mimo to taki widok wciąż był dość zaskakujący.

\- "I… Jak poszło?" - zapytał przerywając grobową ciszę Jake. Nikt nie odrywał wzroku od maszerującego przez pokój chłopaka. Brązowowłosy wsadził buty pod grzejnik, a następnie sprawdził jego temperaturę i kiwając z zadowoleniem głową zaczął ściągać bluzę. Chwilę się z tym męczył, bo przez wilgoć jego ciuchy przykleiły się do jego ciała i do siebie nawzajem.

\- "Nijak" - odparł obojętnym głosem. Zostawił przemoczony ciuch na kaloryferze, po czym przeszedł do swojego plecaka i wyciągniętym z niego ręcznikiem wytarł sobie ręce, twarz i włosy - "Ciotka zabunkrowała się w swojej chacie. Inni mieszkańcy za to chyba lubią burzę, bo kilku wylazło z domów."

\- "Po cholerę?" - zdziwiła się Phoebe, która wilgoci wręcz nienawidziła. Nikt nie wiedział dlaczego.

\- "A ja wiem?" - wzruszył ramionami chłopak wycofując się powoli w stronę drzwi. Po drodze zabrał zestaw suchych ubrań z torby - "Stali i gapili się w niebo" - dokończył wychodząc z pokoju.

Mówił to bardzo spokojnie. Zupełnie jakby nie było to niczym niecodziennym. Jakby ludzie gapiący się w niebo podczas burzy byli całkowicie normalnym widokiem.

Przyjaciele popatrzyli po sobie z lekko poddenerwowanymi wyrazami twarzy. Zaczęli zastanawiać się, czy deklaracje o ty, że woleliby siedzieć tutaj niż na lekcjach nie były aby wypowiedziane troszkę za wcześnie.

\- "Jak myślicie? Jak ciepło jest teraz w domu?" - zapytał Jake nie precyzując za bardzo co ma na myśli mówiąc "dom". Nie żeby ktokolwiek miał problem z domyśleniem się.

\- "Pewnie ze dwadzieścia stopni…" - mruknęła oparta o Bonnibel Marcelina - "Lekki wiatr i żadnego deszczu."

\- "I żadnych creepy miejsc…" - westchnęła Phoebe.

\- "Ale musicie przyznać" - odezwał się Finn - "Ten statek był całkiem spoko."

\- "Ta… Pełen trupów i przeklęty" - zaśmiał się jego brat - "Jak ci ludzie tu żyją?"

\- "Może wszyscy miejscowi to kosmici podszywający się pod ludzi!" - powiedział z nieukrywanym zachwytem młodszy blondyn.

\- "Albo zombiaki sterowane przez jakiegoś potwora z głębin!" - starszy natychmiast podchwycił temat i rozpędził wyobraźnię.

\- "Zombiaki?" - skrzywił się chłopak drapiąc się w ukrytą pod jasną czupryną głowę - "Nie wyglądają jakby gnili…"

\- "Miałem na myśli inne zombie" - sprecyzował Jake - "Takie z voodoo. Wiesz. Ktoś wziął i wąchnął jakiś magiczny proszek i teraz jest niewolnikiem."

\- "Pff…" - Lady prychnęła słysząc pomysły chłopaków.

\- "Magia to bzdury…" - mruknęła pod nosem Bonnibel - "Nie ma czegoś takiego."

\- "A zdziwiłabyś się" - zaśmiał się Paul zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wszyscy obecni drgnęli nie zauważywszy przyjścia brązowowłosego.

Chłopak nie kontynuował wątku. Niosąc naręcze przemoczonych ciuchów przeszedł przez pokój i zatrzymał się przy grzejniku. Rozprostował każdą sztukę odzieży, po czym powiesił wszystko na promieniującej ciepłem konstrukcji z żeliwnych rur. Niedługo trzeba było czekać, żeby w pokoju zrobiło się lekko duszno.

Niedługo też było trzeba czekać na pojawienie się Carroll, która najpewniej powiesiła swoje ciuchy w swoim pokoju. Swoje wejście dziewczyna zaakcentowała potężnym kichnięciem, podczas którego gwałtownie pokłoniła się do przodu. Potrzebowała po tym chwili oddechu zanim się wyprostowała i siakając nosem poczłapała w stronę łóżka, na którego krawędzi znalazł sobie miejsce Paul. Bez chwili wahania rzuciła się na miękką powierzchnię i przeczołgała się wężowymi ruchami tak, by położyć głowę na poduszce.

Obserwujący to wszystko brązowowłosy uśmiechnął się połową ust, po czym wstał z łóżka i przykrył dziewczynę kołdrą, po czym rozczochrał lekko jej niebieskie włosy.

I zapowiadałoby się całkiem przyjemne, spokojne i leniwe popołudnie…

...gdyby nie straszliwy, przerażony wrzask odbijający się echem po korytarzach ośrodka.

 **He... He... Nie mam nic na swoją obronę...**


End file.
